A Black Rose
by Black Karasu
Summary: She was a black rose. Having to deal with family losses, adoption, kill, blood, demons, and high school. Pairing: ItachixSakura A lot of Ino bashingSasuke bashing! Rated T for A LOT of death. COMPLETE
1. VOTE!

**Author's Note: **Ohayo minna! Well, I have some troubles… I want to do "A Black Rose" in a high school theme, though my summary is a ninja one. I could mix a ninja and high school together if you want? For example, each period is either genjutsu, taijutsu, katana, ninjutsu, shinobi history, lunch, brunch. Yes, 8 periods. What do you think?

**VOTE:**

**Should I do the theme of this fan-fic high school or ninja?**

**High School?**

**Ninja? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Authoress' Note: **Thank you for voting:D

**Vote Results:**

**High School: 2**

**Ninja: 1**

**Mix in: 6**

**Gomen nasai for those who didn't get what they wanted! ******

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**To be, or not to be…" – Shakespeare**

**Chapter 1 – Foreshadow**

The pink haired teenager sat quietly at her seat, waiting for her master, Danzou to call her inside. She rested her tired out head…

"_Sakura-chan, it's time to go home sweetie," a woman with red hair called. "I'm making your favorite dish tonight, onigiri!" _

_A little pink haired girl jumped off the swings and landed on her feet, "Hai, Kaa-san." _

_They walked through the street's darkness and eeriness. A horrible feeling washed over Sakura's face as she saw a man with a kunai in hand. She could not see the face, it was covered by the dark blue hood that hung over his head. _

_He walked over, surprising the mother by placing the sharp kunai against her neck, "Give me your money…" his voice smelled of alcohol and sake. Sakura grew frightened and her whole entire body shook of coldness and terror that washed over her petrified face. _

_Her mother was not at all scared, she handed the thief the money she had; that was the first mistake she made… _

_The stranger grabbed the money, stuffed it in his pocket and ran off, from atop a hillside, he took out a gun and a loud __**BANG**__ was heard…_

"_OKAA-SAN!!!" Sakura screamed as tears ran down her porcelain face. _

_Afterwards, the Uchiha Corps took over the situation. A little boy that was 3 years older than her, making him 8 years old walked over to her. Even though he barely knew the cherry blossom, he flinched at the tears pouring down her leaf green eyes. _

"_Ne, daijoubu(are you ok)?" the onyx eyed boy asked as he patted her back. As the hand made contact to her back, she flinched and shot her pink head up to see a very handsome boy. If her only family hadn't died, she would have blushed. _

_Sakura started talking, "M-My k-kaa-san g-g-got s-shot…" _

_The boy's eyes softened at seeing her dry her tears, "My name is Uchiha Itachi, you?"_

_　"__Haruno S-Sakura…" she went silent._

"_Ne," he nudged her shoulder with his elbow. "Do you want to be friends?" _

_An innocent bright look met the weasel's onyx ones, "Really?"_

_He nodded as a small smile crossed his lips, "Hai!" _

_**1 Year Later**_

_Sakura was sent to a very poor foster home. All of her new friends were easily bought as she could not even find anyone. She was taken away by police when her old friend, Itachi spoke they were friends. She was currently 3 years old. _

_Whenever someone buys her, she acts her best, her politest, though they treat her as a slave. So, she would do horrible things to go back to the foster home. Inwardly, she missed Itachi, she missed her old life, and she missed her mother. Her father died from a car accident when she was only 5 months. _

"_Hai…" a voice could be heard. "I will take that girl," she saw a black haired old man point at her. _

_The owner smiled happily and nodded eagerly as the old man shown him the amount of money. _

_To that day on, she was trained to be a ninja, the proper way to protect her self. Her mother was not a kunoichi, making her die easily. She was known to be a serious killer by the age of 5 years old. She had no emotion, she did not care for others beside herself and her master whom she must obey…_

Her eyes opened wide as a voice could be heard from behind the big oak tree door that had many carved details, "Sakura… You may enter."

She stepped inside and bowed down low, "Ohayo Danzou-sama." He nodded his bandaged head, making the cherry blossom haired girl stand up straight and tall, waiting for her master to send her on a mission, probably assassination or stealth.

"I'm going to sign you up for _Konoha Fire High_. I have decided that you are strong," he paused.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She clapped her hands together and bowed a quick one.

The leader continued, "Though, you earn a better education. School starts tomorrow, I want you to pack up and leave immediately. Since Konohagakure is far from Yukigakure (snow country). The plane is awaiting you this moment."

She nodded and disappeared in a swirl of black petals. (A/N: HA! You thought it was 'a swirl of cherry blossoms' huh:P well, I don't like too obvious things, I like surprising you **Itachi: FallenSakura-san… Must I remind you to stop interrupting? **A/N:…………)

**Airport**

The beautiful kunoichi was wearing a red spaghetti strap and black Capri's with a black silk scarf hanging around her neck, and a blue Jansport ™ backpack.

She tried ignoring the wolf calls that she was receiving, the truth was: She despised males. To her, all they think about are girls, sports, power, money, and mostly they love getting into fights. Never in all her life has she met a man with a perfect personality and never will she.

The cherry blossom was getting irritated. As she sat down on a comfortable seat as she waited for the gates to open for the plane, a big hairy hand was on her upper thigh.

She gave a glare that would make Orochimaru jealous to that perverted man, "Let go me."

Her gave her a disgustingly sweet smile that sickened her, "Well, why should I sweetie?"

"I won't say it again…" she spoke in a deadly tone that seemed to have no affect to him.

"Come and—What the hell?!" he was too late to dodge to upcoming chakra enhanced fist that hit him square on the cheek bone, breaking his cheek and nose at the same time. He was sent flying to the wall, a disturbing _crack_ could be heard.

Gasps could be heard, "Someone, get a medic-nin pronto!"

She glared at the rest of her fan-boys and they scurried away quickly, not knowing any strong jutsu to help them defeat her.

In the distance, a pair of red eyes was watching with interest. 'Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a troublemaker…' he thought. The gates opened and he placed the small blue book back into his pouch.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know that girl?" a male walked up to him and pointed to a familiar pink haired girl.

"No." he answered simply.

"Well, she seems a bit too young to be traveling by herself, would you do me a favor and watch over her?" the brown haired male spoke.

His eyes widen as he saw pink hair… 'Sakura-chan…' he said inwardly. Flashbacks could be heard as he saw a younger version of her with tears streaming down her face, her green emerald eyes so full of life back then…

"Hai." He gave him a curt nod as the worker left.

**Inside Airplane: Seats Near the Windows**

Everyone tried their best finding the empty seats that were urging all of them to be seated. Sakura, the young kunoichi found her seat near the window that had a perfect view of a cherry blossom tree that swayed with the breeze's rhythm, creating petals to fall off, twirling and dancing of joy ness and freedom.

The girl let out a long exhausted sigh that bothered her for some certain reason that annoyed her for so long.

In the shadows, a voice could be heard, "Are you Haruno Sakura?"

The deep voice shocked her quite a bit, making her flinch and turn around, with a fist raised high in the air showing her guard is up.

Her eyes widen with shock and memories rushed through her head as her clenched fist lowered, "U-Uchiha Itachi?"

He gave a small smile, very glad that she remembered him, "Hai, an employee asked if I could watch over you, seeing that you are very young. I presume age 12?"

She nodded. The sound of engines could be heard, sounds of luggage's could be heard from atop her head, and her sketch book out, begging her sharpened pencil to touch the thick paper, waiting for the newly picture to come out.

_Scritch, scratch, fwoo, fwii,_ the sounds of pencils contacting the paper is heard, as well as erasing. Itachi swiveled his now onyx eyes to her sketch book to see a rose.

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Why a rose?"

She ignored him, which pissed him off a bit, 'Doesn't she know what I did?!' he raged inwardly.

"Did you not know that I killed my own clan?" he whispered, he was actually found innocent from the court.

She stopped and stared in his deep black pool of dreams, "Hai…" it was a low whisper.

His eyes softened, "Do I scare you?"

She shook her head, "I kill as well…"

"Aa." He went back to reading his novel. (**Itachi: It is not 'Icha Icha Paradise'…** A/N: What if it is? **Itachi: You are interrupting. **A/N: Oy! You were the first so urasai!)

The plane landed smoothly at Konohagakure, shinobis gathered their belongings and left quickly, not liking the stuffy area.

"Ano… Itachi-san?" she asked for the first time. He raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here in Konoha?"

A pregnant pause until he spoke, "Konoha Fire High."

She let out a fake smile, "Same here."

He eyed her suspiciously, he did not like her with that fake smile on, "If you do not want to smile, than don't."

Her emotionless façade was back on, "Good, I'm surprised you noticed it was fake. Many fools mistaken me for an innocent girl, not thinking I am a kunoichi."

"Hn." He nodded, agreeing with her well chosen words.

**Authoress Note: **Thank you for reviewing! I just want 20 reviews please:D Tell me if you like it or not. The mix in's are easier to think about so I type a little longer than usual. Yeah, 6 pages.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authoress Note: **Wow, I was flabbergasted when saw the amount of reviews I received!  Arigatou minna! Selena, you better read this right now or I'll strangle you when you come over tomorrow (just kidding!): I'm picking you up at 10:00 AM at your house, so be ready:D

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Men and their pride…" – Yuuhi Kurenai**

**Chapter 2 – Meeting Enemies and Friends**

The cherry blossom was awoken by the warm and delicious smell of breakfast. It took her a couple of quick blinks to fully wake her. She yawned inwardly as her eyes opened to see the creamy white colored walls, bamboo yellow tatami flooring that is spread all across the room, a red wood carved closet for her clothes that stood right beside her large bed, her bed was rather large for one person to be sleeping on, it had blue sheets with a fluffy white pillow her head was resting on currently, a curved square shaped window with bright red curtains that hung from atop her head, and lastly a cherry wood desk that did not have as much carvings as her red wood closet.

Her feet touched the surprisingly warm tatami floor, trudging her feet to the closet to get changed. She did not see what she was grabbing for she grabbed a cotton green T-shirt and black biker shorts that went to right above her knees. As she pulled on the clothes and straightened her hair in the marble bathroom which floors are cold as ice. She didn't bother to grab a jacket as she left her room; she just walked slowly into the kitchen to see Itachi, to her surprise, cooking waffles for her and his self.

"Ohayo Itachi-san." Still not truly awake as Itachi saw, he added some more sugar into the waffle he made for her with a smirk. He flipped the waffle onto her dishware. She started staring at it suspiciously with her jade green eyes as if it were an alien that was from an unknown planet.

At her tactics, the onyx eyed weasel raised an elegant black eyebrow, "Nani? I didn't poison it baka. If I wanted you dead, you would be killed a long time ago." He took his knife in his left hand and a fork in the opposite hand. He stabbed the waffle with the fork and sliced it with the butter knife, and took a bite, letting her lower her guard. She copied the same as he did and took a small bite, chewing it ever so slowly. A slight twitch could be briefly seen if observed carefully from the cherry blossom.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she spoke, "You put too much sugar in this... I refuse to complete eating." She pushed the plate away with her right hand as if there was a disgustingly large cockroach on her plate. Itachi smirked as he saw her cross her arms and hang her head, not wanting to eat the sugar filled waffle like a 5 year old child not wanting to eat their vegetables.

"Demo…" he faked a realistic hurt look. "I made it especially for you though. If you don't finish it, what ever shall I do with it?" Sparing a quick glance at the Uchiha, Sakura sighed and pulled the plate filled bakery back to her direction of the table. She took quick bites and chomps onto the extremely sweet wheat breakfast, trying not to wince at its sweetness.

The Uchiha laughed inwardly and smirked outwardly, seeing his old friend suffer from his cooking, he didn't know whether to be offended or happy. He saw her wincing and sometimes scrunching her face which made him laugh even more hard in his thoughts. He saw her push the plate away a few minutes ago, making him a bit upset, seeing that she did not like his cooking one bit to much.

_Click, click, click…_ The slight ticking of the grandfather clock stood right next to the front door of the lovely mansion Itachi owned. Sakura finished up and rolled her jade eyes to the direction of the clock which read 6:13 AM. 'I suppose I may go earlier, maybe even beat up a couple of men to release my anger…' she smirked at the thought. 'Yeah, that would help a ton.' Sakura stood up, making the chair she previously sat on make a _squeak_ing noise. She pushed the chair back and grabbed her book filled black Jansport ™ backpack that lay on the floor next to the leather couch.

"Are you coming?" she asked before she opened the door. The short haired girl looked over her shoulder, looking over her backpack to see a curt nod from the Uchiha. After a couple blocks of walking, she started feeling a slight chill from her bare arms. Not wanting to worry the Uchiha any longer, she tried her best to ignore the freezing sensation. Though, Itachi wasn't an Uchiha for nothing! He sensed her shiver and took off his red clouded cloak, and dumped it onto her slouched shoulder.

She gasped from shock, she turned around to see him already warm, wearing a dark green Jounin sweater and black baggy pants. His dark blue bag was hanging off of his left shoulder, hands in both pockets, and not a flinch from the coldness that surrounded them. She finally spoke, "Arigatou."

"Hn." He shook his ebony head, meaning he didn't mind. They walked up the long stairway of Konoha Fire High, ready for the first day of high school. As they walked in, Sakura noticed a few girls in a group of 10 staring lustfully at Itachi, and the rest glaring of envy at Sakura for wearing his cloak and walking with him. 'Damn it, I already got Sakura in deep shit later on, I better watch over her at brunch.' He cursed in his thoughts while letting out a sigh that sent his unwanted fan-girls to a fiery red blush and annoying squeals. To his ears, they sounded like pig squeals and the blush only made them look more like pigs than what they already are.

"Ano, my locker is… 281, your locker is 309…" she spoke up in a whisper, not wanting to get attention from anybody around her. He nodded and gave her, her schedules for the rest of the quarters and her locker combination, and than he walked off far to his locker, giving her a last reassuring tiny smile. The blossom looked at her clean locker. Of course, it was blue like everyone else's only, hers has the number _281_ engraved on the metal.

'Let's see… the combination is 19-9-7.' she spun it to the right a couple of times and spun it carefully to the number '_19'_. Next, she spun to the left past the _'9'_ then to stopped at the 9 after that spin. She then went straight forward to the 7 and a small click was heard. She opened her small locker that was on the above. Another one below her which she ignored and put all her received books into the top one. Once it was complete, she noticed her first period, which was core, was Ninjutsu with Hatake Kakashi.

Each step she took, she couldn't care less about the new people she will soon meet. She gripped the handle of the door, opening it, catching everyone's full attention to her. They were thinking it was Kakashi, actually early. Sakura lowered her head, making some of her lose natural pink bangs cover her face. Fortunately, most of everyone around her ignored her and went back to talking. Unfortunately, those who did not take their eyes off her made fun of the poor girl's appearance.

"What's up with the pink hair? Did you dye it or something?!" a blonde haired kunoichi somewhat her age spoke up. She was wearing a purple tube top and a purple mini skirt. Her long blonde hair was tied in a tight high pony tail. To tell the truth, Sakura did not mind at all, she was teased many times at ROOT. That is, until she became strong and noticed. Sakura just shook her head.

"That's enough Ino." The door swung open revealing a messy white haired man with a mask on that covered his left eye if you were looking at him. "I see that we have someone new here!" he crinkled his visible eye. "Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?" Her heart pounded against her chest, nervous for the first time. She wasn't very social and slid out of her seat silently. Her face now held up high with determination and pride filled in her emerald eyes.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." The cherry blossom was about to leave the limelight and crawl back to her seat near the window until a hand was raised by a blonde haired boy whom was wearing an orange shirt and orange sweats. 'What the hell is up with the orange?!' she yelled inwardly. She glanced at the white haired Jounin, he nodded at the orange boy, making him speak. His voice to her ears are more of a child's voice than a teenager's. It sounded as if he had a dozen of Itachi's famous sugar filled waffle.

"Is your pink hair natural?" he asked with a wide smile that came from one ear to the other. She just nodded and walked off to her seat, unfortunately, this class was curious.

"What is up with your overly large forehead pinky?" a boy that looked a lot like a mini Itachi spoke up, he was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt that the sleeves went to his elbows, a cream white shorts and his hair in a cockatoo style.

She raised an eyebrow as the girls snickered like little pigs waiting to be fed trash, "Well, for your information, it's called _genetics_, smart one. And what about that cockatoo hair, gomen nasai, I must be mistaken, it must be a chicken-ass glued to your pretty little face." She stomped to her desk, creating 3 feet deep craters. The teacher even giggled at her tactics.

**Authoress Note: **I hope you enjoyed it. I put all my effort on this. And, a request was made that I make my paragraphs more long and descriptive! I am always more than happy to fill in that request. The chapter may seem short, but that is because the paragraphs are long. 20 reviews, which the total concludes is 50.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authoress Note: **Selena was kind of hyperactive… Oh! If you live in Campbell, California, than in Valley Fair, they have Naruto hitai-ate in Hot-Topic. I can't believe they don't have Happy Tree Friends! Thank you for all the reviews everyone:D

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of Day"**

"**Grrrr…." – Zetsu of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 3 – Introducing…. Akatsuki**

Outside the window the cherry blossom stared out of there was a pure white butterfly. In fact, the butterfly's wings looked so fragile it could be broken like a porcelain vase. The window showed of an oak tree, a redwood made bridge with snake carvings across it, a small shallow river underneath the bridge, a couple of Jounins training outside. Sakura noticed the weasel sparring with a blue fish-like man.

_Slam!_ The noise of a wooden ruler slammed down hard on her desk. The pink haired girl looked up to see Kakashi giving her a warning look. It did not faze her one bit. She just went back to staring out the window; that is, until her core teacher, Kakashi, closed the blinds, making the sun light that was previously shining on her stop. She heard no screams of pain anymore, no sounds of the rivers swift flow, no sounds of nature.

The scarecrow looked up and sighed, "Haruno-san, name all the Hyouton jutsus please." She glanced a moment at the bored teacher. She memorized all the details of him, his personality, his appearance, his dislikes, his likes, and his weakness by looking at him. She closed her eyes and took in a breath, letting it out slowly…

Then, she started naming the Hyouton jutsus carefully and accurately, "Hyouton: Haryuu Mouko, Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegei, Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu, Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou, Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu, Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou, Hyouton: Souryuu Boufuusetsu, and Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki." She went silent again and faced the cold hard floor.

Kakashi's eye widen from shock, 'A 12 year old girl, skipping grades all the way to High School, knowing jutsus beyond her level… Su goi (wow)…' Kakashi thought absentmindedly. He was first to recover from the shock and horror. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm went off, meaning… Brunch, the 1st and 2nd periods are over with the perverted Hatake. She grabbed her books and headed off down the halls of the school.

"Hey, Forehead-girl, you think you're so smart huh? Thinking you can impress Sasuke-kun and all that shit right?" The blonde haired pig—I mean girl who was said to be named Yamanaka Ino. She held Sakura by the collar of the cloak and held her high with one right hand.

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head, remaining her usual emotionless façade, "No, I don't give a shit about that chicken-ass bastard. Have him if you want Ino-pig." She spoke calmly and slowly so Ino's little brain could absorb the information said aloud. Yet, the blonde haired girl refused to let go of the cherry blossom. "I suggest you let go of me now…" a red glow flickered in her eyes.

Ino smirked, "Now, why should I?" that smirk the girl gave off made Sakura feel sick to her stomach. 'She calls that a smirk?' she raised an eyebrow at this. This is the pig's mistake number 1: Never underestimate an opponent. "Why should I let go of you when you are a nerd like everyone else I don't hang out with?" Mistake number 2: Never insult the cherry blossom.

Sakura was pissed, her jade green eyes turned red with a blood thirsty look in her eyes, she sent chakra throughout her body, making Ino push herself off of Sakura by the chakra force, "Never ever insult me… You underestimated an enemy that easily pig." She spat in her shocked and frightened face. "You are lucky I didn't kill you…." The pink haired kunoichi then walked away, with only the sound of her standard ninja shoes tacking on the floor, and her shadow copying her every movement.

**-Outside: Training Ground-**

The girl sat under the oak tree she saw just outside the window. She looked inside the window she stared out of previously, she saw Kakashi giggling while reading the orange book labeled Icha Icha Paradise. A sigh escape her lips as she plopped herself under the tree. She closed her now green eyes and relaxed. Everything was peaceful, it felt content to Sakura. No chirping of birds, no noise of anybody that came to her. It was perfect to relax here…

_Fwoosh! _A sharp silver kunai was caught in between the cherry blossom's index and middle finger. She finally opened her eyes, examining the kunai carefully, seeing that is was dipped in deadly poison. She threw it up the branch 7 feet above her, _Fwoop!_ A loud thud could be heard as the kunai hit the wood, making the spy come out of its hiding place. Soon, out came an orange haired man who seemed to be a teacher. Sakura observed him carefully as he observed her. Sakura noticed the many piercing on his face and ear.

He finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence, "Who are you? I have never seen you before…" he narrowed his oddly colored eyes. He was suspicious around people he didn't feel comfortable with. He also saw her wearing one of the cloaks he wore as well, though it looked as if the cloak was too big to fit her perfectly.

She responded the question, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I'm new here. And, you must be thinking where I got the identical cloak as yours. I live with Uchiha Itachi, he let me borrow it. You must be a teacher." She put on one of her fake, yet realistic looking smile. He let his guard down a bit, seeing that she was a Genin. His breathing relaxed a bit, he loosened his limbs.

"Pein, yes I'm a teacher. I teach in the forbidden area… So, you are a Genin. Surprising actually, I heard your knowledge is more advanced than a Chuunin's, and that you are only 12 years old to be in high school." Pein introduced himself as well. He felt somewhat comfortable around her, he didn't know why. He felt she had a similar tragic past as he did, the orange headed teacher felt sorrow, hatred for the rain village, and mostly hated being pitied. He didn't need pity, no one does.

At this, Sakura grew more interested, "Itachi-san is a Jounin in training, right?" she asked. Curiosity grew even more from her. She saw him fight, and thought his fighting skills and techniques are very advanced for a Jounin. He would be most likely to pass. Pein gave her an answer, a nod was all she got for an answer.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Pein asked her right after the students scurried away to their 3rd period classes, "What is your next class Sakura-san?" She handed him the list of her schedules she received from the red eyed weasel. He stopped and scanned to 3rd period… "You have me with the rest of the Akatsukis." He smirked which made her confused.

"Nani?" she asked just out of curiosity. He chuckled a bit then answered.

"Usually, not many people can take the pressure of the forbidden area. So, that is why Tsuande-san, the principle, made it an elective just like summoning and other sorts. Hopefully, you can survive the pressure." She nodded and entered the classroom to see only 9 men sitting in desks, chatting away and the only woman sitting with them, seeming to curse a lot.

She observed each and every one of them… A man with many stitches running down his arms, though it was covered by the cloak, he also wore a mask that only covered his mouth and hair, not covering his yellow eyes. Another man that had a very much female look, he had long blonde hair which reminded her of Ino, though it was tied in a high pony tail, covering his left eye if you were facing him. She also noticed mouths on each of his hands, and a small scope under the long hair that covered half his face, and a baby blue eye that was visible. Next, a plant-like man with a black left and a white right and yellow eyes with no pupils, he has a grass green hair and looked very much like a Venus-Flytrap. She noticed the same blue fish-like man Itachi was fighting earlier. His skin was a faded kind of blue and had a dark blue messy hair. He liked holding the giant katana that was in his right hand, over his shoulder. Next to him was a white-ish silver long haired man, he held a long scythe like rope and she could see the necklace he wore. She also noticed his foul language and religious type. Then, an innocent looking boy was next. He had red messy hair and hazel brown eyes. He seemed innocent, though Sakura knew better than to underestimate the stranger. She knew he liked working with puppets a lot. A boy sat next to him with an orange swirly mask. She noticed the sharingan under the mask and his stupidity and clumsiness. The female of the group looked bored, she had a strange blue hair fashioned into a tight bun with an origami flower clip in her hair. She had a single piercing below her lip, and dark brown eyes. And, lastly the weasel who just simply smirked at her.

'This is going to be a long day…' she groaned inwardly.

**Authoress Note: **I should get 70 reviews as a total!


	5. Chapter 4

**Authoress Note: **I'm so sorry! I have a big book project and I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to projects…… So, I'm very sorry! Gomen nasai! I'm sorry if this is very short, it's late at night…

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Fuck off, bitch!" – Konan of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 4 – Introductions **

A sigh was heard as Pein started introducing the cherry blossom whom was actually boring herself near death who was trying to kill her for the past years. Secretly, she had made a deal with a very powerful demon. She kept this secret to herself, though Danzou went through her memories when she was only but 3 and half years old.

Pein started and broke the silence and stares that he was receiving, "Ahem," he coughed to get Zetsu's attention from looking at Sakura with hungry eyes… literally. "So, you all know that we have a new member here…" some nodded. He continued, "Her name is Haruno Sakura. I assume Itachi-san, you know her and is living her." Gasps and gapes were heard. The people who knew better than that sweat dropped. Sasori smacked his forehead has he heard Deidara snicker which soon became snorts. Tobi didn't understand. Konan smirked. Itachi grew a bit red from embarrassment, though he got over it quickly.

Pein nudged Sakura to introduce herself. With a soft sigh, she stood up and put on a fake smile, "Ohayo minna! My name is Haruno Sakura, as Pein had said just earlier. My birthday is on March 28th and I'm 12 years old. My original country is the Snow. Yes, my pink hair is natural." She ended her smile and sat down with a 'humph'. No, she was not very social with people. This is why she was sent here by Danzou. The cherry blossom almost killed one of her annoying teammate during a 2 man cell mission at age 8.

**Beginning Class**

During the period, she noticed Kisame listening to his blue I-Pod. She gave an evil smirk and thought up of what he was listening to, since he was a fish-like man, he must have an adoration for sea-creatures right? Well, the evil 12 year old cherry blossom was going to find out… The embarrassing way for Kisame, the evil way for Sakura…

"Ne, Kisame-san…" she whispered as Kisame looked up at her with a raised blue eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. Of course, she continued, "Would you happen to be listening to…" she made a very dramatic pause, wanting Kisame to yell on the top of his lungs. She continued, "Would you happen to be listening to 'Baby Beluga' or 'Blue' by Eiffel65?"

Kisame grew… purple? Yes, his face was supposed to turn red from anger or embarrassment, though since his face is a natural blue, blue plus red equals purple! Sakura thought purple was a good color for him since his blue hair matched his purple face.

Fortunately, Kisame did yell at the top of his lungs which caught everyone staring, "I'LL TELL YOU FOR A FACT THAT I WAS NOT LISTENING TO 'BABY BELUGA' OR 'BLUE' BY EIFFEL65! I WAS LISTENING TO—" he was cut off by a kunai, nearly grazing his calm blue face.

Everyone turned their attention back to Pein who was annoyed, "Well, Kisame…" Kisame bowed in respect, and apologized to the teacher for interrupting. "Sakura." He slammed a long ruler enhanced with chakra. "Tell me," he resumed. "If a ninja gets into a battle, how should it start if you were to start the fight?"

This was those very hard questions for normal ninjas. Though, some of you are forgetting Sakura isn't your average, normal, everyday ninja. She answered in a non-hesitant tone, "Throwing a kunai." This was a piece of cake to her.

Pein did not give her a satisfying look… yet. He resumed the question, "The enemy catches it…" he gave her a smirk, not many shinobis passed the second part of the question. Though, something about this girl gave him this strange feeling that she wasn't normal.

"I hide underground while he catches it and make several Kage Bushins with 1/12 of my chakra to confuse the foe." She made a wise choice, for Pein was thinking quite a bit, hoping to continue the mental battle.

"He punches the ground, making an earthquake." He spoke up with a bigger smirk than ever. 'This may be the 11th member… If she answers this, she's in!' he said mentally.

She furrowed her eyebrows at this, "That's impossible. You named the person a _he_. The only one who can summon that much strength is Tsunade-hime, the principle. And, Tsunade-hime is a woman." Pein smiled, a big smile.

"Well, it looks like we have ourselves a new member in the—" he was cut off by a cheerful Konan. She was happy because another girl, that was smart enough to join Akatsuki! She wouldn't be the lone female of an evil organization anymore!

"Fucked up." She interrupted him as he continued, not noticing what she said.

"Family!" he finished, when he opened his eyes, he saw a whole row full of laughing members. Just realizing what Konan did, he glared at her and she stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. Her blue bun was tied in a tight bun, now, it was all messy from laughing very hard.

Sakura even laughed, for the first time, she laughed. She never knew where, or when to laugh at a certain moment, though she laughed as though it was automatic. It felt good. The young cherry blossom could finally express her feelings around them, though she did not trust everyone else in the school… Not even Tsuande, although she respected her very much.

The bell rung as soon the laughter was soon over, and everyone rushed for 4th period, though Itachi, Pein, Konan and Sasori waited patiently for her. As she walked out the door, a hand slammed next to her head, making a loud _bam_! She stopped and looked up to see Pein.

"I just want to let you know that I'm asking Tsunade-hime if I can exchange you for 1st period, as well as the rest for next Quarter. Will that be alright with you?" he wanted to be sure. She gave a curt nod to him as he let his hands fall to the side.

The blue haired girl walked up to her, "Ne, I'm Konan. Not many survive that question you know? You must be a fucking genius to answer that question while your 12!" Sakura's lip twitched upward a bit, soon it turned to a smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu… What's your next period?" the pink haired blossom asked her newly made best friend as Itachi walked besides Sakura, trying to ignore the nasty glares he was getting from the perverted boys who kept staring at her.

Konan pulled out her schedule from her dark blue striped backpack, "I have…… PE!" Sakura had a small smile on.

"Hell yes! So do I!" Konan punched the air as she heard this. She was always excited when hearing naughty words from females. Ever since most of her so called 'friends' betrayed for Yamanaka Ino, they have been living her rules. Like Rule #89: It isn't lady-like to swear/curse/cuss. I mean, what the hell is up with that?!

"Well, Shizune, the principal's assistant told me to give you the PE uniform." Konan handed her clothes and soon showed her, her locker. Thankfully, her small PE locker was next Konan's to other direction was, unfortunately… _Oink, oink!_ Can you guess who?

"What the hell forehead-girl?! Why is your locker next to mine? I refuse to change next to that pink haired freak!" Yes, it was Ino.

This pissed Sakura off a bit, "Why don't you just do us all a favor Ino, and…" Konan whispered into her ear. With a smirk she said aloud so everyone could hear, "And, just shut. The. Fuck. Up. You. Whore-ish. Bitch!" gasps were heard from the crowd of girls only in their lingerie and bra.

Ino snapped her fingers in Sakura's face, "Oh no you _didn't_! Look, I'll let you off this time, next time, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." She made herself clear.

Sakura raised an eye brow at this, 'how pathetic…' she thought. She just rolled her jade green eyes and changed, putting her other clothes into the locker. The PE clothes, which includes a black spaghetti strap, grey sweater, black sweats, and red shorts (today, she chose to wear the summer attire, the spaghetti and shorts), made her look fairly petite, making a lot of boys wolf call at her, Konan gave them all her special glares.

"Piss off you…" she couldn't think of a word… until Sakura whispered a very colorful word that affected only men. "Piss off you bunch of man-whores!" They stopped and finally left them alone.

Itachi and the rest of the gang, including Pein, came out of the Boy's locker room. They were all wearing red shorts with a black T-shirt on. Sakura was wondering why a teacher would be in PE at a time like this.

"Pein-san?" the cherry blossom asked. "How come you are in PE? I thought you are a teacher."

He smirked, "Alas, I'm only 15 though, I'm smart enough to form an organization/class, as I call it, 'Akatsuki'. Only members with IQ over 290 can join. Tobi joined because…. Well, he's so stupid, he's smart. So, I'm still a student." He explained.

"Sou ka…" she understood. The wind blew left to right, front to back, her hair was flying everywhere, irritating her to no end. With a loud groan, she glared at the natural pink locks.

Itachi chuckled at this and handed her a black (A/N: Sorry, I know, I'm obsessed with black) silk ribbon as he stood behind her, pulling her short hair back and making a very short pony tail with only the two strips hanging down to her shoulders.

She smiled at him, a wide one and a true one to be exact, "Arigatou Itachi-san." He gave her one of his rare small smiles and ruffled her hair, messing it up.

Everyone around were surprised by his previous action. He wasn't this kind to anybody he just met. Sakura glared at him and re-made it by herself. As they got in line, ready for their ever-so crazy sensei to come… I wonder who?

"YOSH! WELCOME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" a shot was heard.

**Authoress Note: **OMFG, my friend Denise Anaya did this: She told Jeff (my crush) that I wanted to go to the dance (that is coming up) with him! She wasn't lying… Even my other friend, who was with her and never lies, said that! Denise also told me that he was going to think about it! I keep blushing 2x harder when I see him… I can't go to the dance either! I mean, yea, I want to, though they have freak dancing at the community center (where the dance takes place), and I don't want to go. 20 reviews… so the total will be 100 reviews total. THANK YOU FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY EVERYONE!


	6. Chapter 5

**Authoress Note: **Well, I felt bored… Can anyone tell me a good ItaSaku fan fiction I haven't read? Well, just give me the best:D I don't care if it's ninja, high school, or mix. Ano…. Damn, I can't believe I hate Diva, though I love her opera! I'm listening to it now……. Ok, I'm not the type for opera but hers are way different! Anyways, I never knew you guys were so desperate for a chapter! I'm so sorry… Gomen nasai for keeping your heads hung in sorrow for a while!

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Show me your existence…" – Gaara of the Sand**

**Chapter 5 – Dream Comes to Life**

Everyone turned to the screech. Everyone thought it was… Maito Gai. Though, it was Matirashi Anko the most sadistic women of all districts. She, as usual, wore that same sadistic grin of hers. Her hair tied up in a tight spiked up pony tail, wearing the fish net shirt, and the baggy tan jacket with the same usual shorts and standardized ninja shoes.

Everyone sighed in relief, though some tensed up. As soon as Anko spotted a blob of pink hair, she knew right away who she was, "Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned her head to face Anko with a small microscopic smile. They met during one of Sakura's missions, though Anko does not know about ROOT and Sakura.

"Konichiwa Anko-san," She bowed. "How are you? Are you still the weaponry teacher?"

She smiled and nodded, "Aah, I forgot, I have to teach TenTen how to use the demon wind shuriken! And," she paused while making everyone wait. She continued, "Gai is coming, I better leave before he starts making me do 500 push-ups. Ja ne!" with that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know her?" Konan nudged the cherry blossom's ribs, giving her a nod as a response. They soon groaned as some saw the usual green spandex man with his trusty side-kick, the mini version of Gai, beside him.

"Come my youthful students!" Gai blew his silver whistle hard, making almost everyone rub or pick at their poor worn out ear. "I see we have another youthful student… with gorgeous pink youthful hair!" Lee added for Gai. Yes, the prince of the bushy eyebrows was infatuated by the pink haired girl.

Gai gave her thumbs up and smiled, making the sun shine down on his teeth, making a dramatic _Ping!_ She sweat dropped at this. "You must be Haruno Sakura! Kakashi-san has told me that you are 12 years old, such a youthful age, and already at high school! Also, Pein told me you are the newest addition to the Akatsuki." Everyone stared wide eyed at the emotionless façade on the cherry blossom's porcelain face.

"Hai." She nodded. Soon, everyone was getting warmed up by doing 450 push ups, 500 sit ups, 300 laps around the school, and 530 jumping jacks. Well, let's just say Akatsuki wasn't sweating a drop while everyone was on their 167 lap when Akatsuki were on their 247th… Ok, maybe I made a slight mistake. Itachi and Sakura were on their last lap… Yes, they ran non-stop and did not sweat a drop. Itachi had to admit, this girl was _hard-core_! After they finished, Sakura had to admit, she was impressed.

"First time someone can keep up with my slow pace…" she smiled at him. He decided he like that warm smile of hers. It was rare to see her smile now, well, to others. 'I suppose she isn't very social, though she is very friendly but not naïve either.' He thought. He couldn't help it, her pink hair was mesmerizing as it blew with the wind's rhythm, her apple green eyes were shining and sparkling within the sunlight, and her body was actually a bit muscular. Most girls he sees have slender bodies, though he never saw a girl with a bit muscle.

"YOSH! You are the first two people to finish the laps and warm ups in less than…" he paused and checked his timer he was wearing around his neck. "less then 1 hour. I guess you two can take a break and I'll use you two as example for a spar." They nodded and rested under the usual oak tree. Sakura leaned on the tree to the right while Itachi leaned to the left.

As Itachi rested, he was deep in thought, not caring if the fan-girls were staring at him again. As Sakura rested, she felt her jade green eyes droop each breath she takes into her lungs. She sighed and rubbed her eyes to stay awake. And soon, she was in a deep slumber, remembering her past with a demon…

_**/-\Flashback/-\**_

_It was a dark night. The owls hooted immediately once the sun set downward. The wolves growled, waiting for their prey to come scurrying out of brushes and homes. Everyone was safe inside their warm, cozy and comfortable home. Though, expect for one particular girl…Actually, to be more specific, one 9 year old naturally pink haired girl. She was feared by most adults. _

_On this very night, it all happened… Little Haruno Sakura came back from a very difficult A-ranked mission, assassination again. Blood covered her little hands, red smeared on her face. She hated it… Even though she was killing the bad, she did not want to kill. She hated Danzou for torturing her, for letting her face reality too soon. For letting her see blood… The only thing she liked about him was that he took care of her. Only giving her an expensive room, clothes, feeding her, providing her the things she wanted. _

_As she trudged through the town, everyone did not notice the poor exhausted girl for they were sound asleep in their beds. She walked slowly with little effort of trying her hardest. Her eyes growing heavier each passing moment as the moon gazed down on to the poor girl, almost as if the moon felt pity on her miserable, yet luxury life. She yet used to be an ingénue (A/N: For some who do not know… naïve girl/young women ), though ever since she saw the streaming blood of her mother's corpse, she grew devastated, wanting to protect herself from then on. _

"_You seem tired…" a young woman's voice called out. The cherry blossom could not see her, her bangs covered her eyes as she hung her head from exhaustion. Once she had enough energy to spare, she tilted her head to one side, just enough to see an expensive forest green kimono with a faded brown obi, it had maple leaves sewn to the fabric, making it shine. The woman's face was very similar to porcelain, it look smooth, soft, and was pretty pale itself. Her hair was gorgeous, it was a deep dark purple, almost black, and it was kept down, each passing step she took toward the young girl made the hair sway past her hips. _

"_You poor girl…" the women cooed. This disgusted her, who was she to coo at someone so… so dangerous? _

"_Go away." Sakura finally spoke at last. Her voice seemed hard and firm, and don't forget rasped from dehydration. _

"_I see determination in those nearly dead eyes of yours… I see that you are Haruno Sakura, 9 years old, who entire family gone, adopted by Danzou whom is the owner of ROOT, he sent you on an assassination mission to kill one of the Orochimaru's minions…" she spoke the truth. _

_Sakura's eyes widen, making her head perk up with interest of who this woman really was, "Who are you…?" _

_The purple haired girl answered with a smirk on her face, "A demon my dear child. The demon of Hell, in fact, one of the Devil's trusty minions…" soon, her upper right cuspid, upper left cuspid, lower left cuspid, and lower right cuspid started growing pointier and sharper. It was as if they were threatening her to run away because of fright. No, that was not Sakura, she did was not scared, in fact, she stood up straight and tall with pride in every limb. _

"_What do you want from me?" she said in a stern voice that did not seem like a child's voice. The devil's minion gave a fake pout made Sakura sweat drop. _

"_Well, the devil wants me to fetch a something for him, though I found you and I guess it doesn't hurt to have fun right?" she smiled a greedy smile. "I mean, I have been working for that lazy-ass for years on end… I deserve a break right?" Sakura nodded slowly, not getting the point._

"_What do you mean?" the pink haired girl asked._

"_So innocent…" the woman spoke softly. "I have too many powers… Too much power to be held into one being, so, since I stumbled upon you, mortal, I shall split my soul in half giving you 2 lives… Only 2…" And so then, the demon did several hand seals as Sakura tried fleeing, scared for life. But, seeing that the demon will catch her sooner or later, she stood still, into a defensive position. _

"_Kai!" Soon, a deadly gray mist appeared, though it was actually her soul… In less than 5 minutes, the mist flowed around Sakura, making the little girl tense and frightened. _

"_Onegai, stop!" she screamed as pain took over her body… And then… It was dark._

_**/-\Flashback Ended/-\**_

**Authoress Note: **I hate Billy Nyugen… He screamed after school from room 34 all the way to room 37, to the gym, and to the lockers, "JENNIFER LIKES JEFFERY!!!" My god, he is going to wish he never said that… Now, if I just had a katana… Oh, I keep wanting to say that, yes, I know the positions, defensive position, and attacking positions of the katana, yes I know how to use a katana properly. Oh, and I hate Billy……… he screamed it to Jeff himself! T-T I should get 110 as a total of 20 reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu minna!


	7. Chapter 6

**Authoress Note: **Thank you for everything my lovely people! Yes, I scared Billy by acting emo. Lol, to my friends: Jenny + Emotion good! Jenny + EmotionLESS BAD! Ha, I can control my emotions easily, like Itachi. I dressed in a black plain shirt, a little tight, and a black skirt (even though I hate skirts) with a blood red headband. Lol, my core teacher thought I was 'hip' :P Lol, everyone cracked up. Omfg, Billy got so pissed, he screamed to the whole school who I like. So, you wanna know what I did? No kidding I did this for real. At lunch, at the field, my friends were with me and I walked up to him, grabbed his shirt collar and literally lifted him off the ground! I said, "You better stop it now Billy Nyugen…" he smirked and said, "Why should I?" I glared hard, "Fuck off you bastard!" and his face met my fist or fury:D I didn't get in trouble……. :P

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of Day"**

"**JENNIFER LIKES JEFFERY!" – The fucked up bastard (you know who)**

**Chapter 6 – The Great Spar**

A surprisingly warm hand was on the cherry blossom's shoulder, shaking her, begging her to awake. Itachi admit it, she was the only girl he would touch, not even Konan. He felt a jerk of shock, as he made contact with her shoulder, it seemed icy cold. It did not seem normal… He was thinking if her skin already adjusted to the cold weather in the Snow country. Hopefully not.

"Sakura-san," he whispered close to her ear. "Onegai, wake up." Her emerald eyes shot open, fright filled in them and a slight gasp was heard. She tried her hardest to hide tears. It was hard for her to rest, never knowing if there was another nightmare of her past, just waiting patiently for her. Ever since the transaction with the split soul, she had been stressed and pressured with dreams.

"Sakura-san…?" he was confused. Suddenly, it snapped to him like a rubber band, 'Fuck… A nightmare? It must be scary if it made her nearly to tears… I'll ask her after school.' He embraced her, letting her know she isn't alone, letting her know he was there in her life. "Tell me after school." He felt a slight nod as he left go and pulled her up.

"Gomen nasai…" a faint (yet cute to Itachi's eyes) red blush could be seen on her cheeks. It finally hit her that everyone was crowed around them, waiting for the spar demonstration. Getting into her unknown fighting stance, Itachi smirked, getting into his own stance.

"Ready?" a white haired boy, what seemed to be around 20 years old spoke. "Go!" he puffed back to his original spot, watching the fight skillfully.

No one moved for a long time… In less than a second, Itachi disappeared, not by smoke, by leaves. The cherry blossom narrowed her eyes into a deadly glare. Using her incredible chakra control, she flung a kunai with deadly accuracy that rivaled the Weapon's Mistress whom was watching currently. _Thunk!_ The kunai hit a redwood, nearly hitting a sparrow. The poor bird flew away, frightened for life.

As Itachi inwardly cursed that he was found so easily, he did several hand seals, inserting chakra to his lungs, "Katon," he whispered, breathing inwardly. "Housenka no Jutsu** (1)**!" many balls of flame came shooting down at Sakura as the spectators gasp in surprise. The girl jumped to the side, avoiding all the flames with ease, though gracefully as well.

"So, you want to go harder hm?" she raised an eyebrow as she spoke to him. He gave her his oh-so famous Uchiha smirk. Soon, once the flames subsided, burning hot weapons shot out toward Sakura! "Shit!" she only had a few seconds to make quick seals. _Poof!_ A shadow clone. He suddenly sensed chakra behind him; his eyes were covered by cold hands…

"Nani?!" the hand lifted, he could no longer use his sharingan for a mere 10 minutes. He glared hard at the innocent pink haired girl. "It's time to end this." He continued several rows of hand seals. Sakura took this chance to attack, though, knowing this is a trap, she made a clone to be sure. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu **2)**!" in moments later, the water dragon shot toward the clone, making the poof noise, and then headed straight wherever Sakura was.

_Ploosh!_ Water struck Sakura! She hated getting wet, especially when she still had her clothes on. This made her pissed. She hung her head, walking out of the bushes, dripping wet from the icy cold water. Her eyes turned a deadly moonlight color, splitting a soul with a demon could change her already short-temper. She started a string of complicated hand seals so fast, Itachi couldn't see, "Hyouton: Hyourou no Jutsu! **(3)**" she cried out as she kneeled to touch the ground.

Icicles shot out of the ground, sending them to Itachi whom dodged with effort. After the rant, a small stream of blood slid from his left cheek. He could finally activate his sharingan and he did so. The last burst of ice sent Itachi stunned, and catching him in the wall of ice. Itachi ended the ice with a quick, simple fire jutsu. By that time, Sakura's eyes were a bright green again, though in her hands… In her hands were small hoops made out of wood, earth, and leaves. Wondering how she got them, she threw them each at Itachi.

He easily dodged them, though it came back, following him! "Kuso…" he cussed out loud. He soon karate chopped the ring, but by doing that, he disappeared, with a kunai to her throat. The weasel was confused of why she smirked.

"Watch behind you at all times." a kunai was clutched to his spine. He narrowed his eyes. 'This is taking to long.' He decided to end this foolish spar. Releasing all his chakra into the crowd, Sakura did the same, though her chakra wasn't a normal blue, it seemed to be a black color. Itachi's chakra took form of a crow. Sakura's chakra took form of a crow as well. To her surprise, he looked astonished.

"Alright, it seems like our youthful new student is already warmed up!" her chakra was sent back inside her as Gai patted her shoulder hard.

She glared at him, "Don't touch me." Gai looked scared for the first time of his life. Besides the time when Gai ripped Kakashi's "Icha Icha Paradise" volumes and Kakashi hunted him down with his hounds.

He let go and ran to Lee, "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee hugged his sensei, getting all teary.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" soon, a sun set background came out of know where, a fountain of tears burst from both their eyes. Sakura watched them weirdly.

"Do they always do that?" she asked, backing away from the crowd.

Itachi gave a deep, yet smooth chuckle, "Hai, I suggest you ignore them. Nice spar… Though, you need help on Taijutsu." He walked away to the Boys' locker room while Sakura walked to hers.

As she walked, Konan slapped her back, and gave her a congratulatory hug while Ino glared at her.

"No wonder you lost Forehead! You are so weak compared to me!" Ino held her nose up high in the air, and pointed her index finger at her chest. "It must be because of that disgustingly pink hair you have."

Sakura tried her best not to punch her. Because of her split soul, she would get angry easily. If her eyes turned red, she would be bloodthirsty, and it wouldn't be pretty….

**Jutsus:**

**Housenka no Jutsu - **Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.

**Suiryuudan no Jutsu - **Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a long string of hand seals which then causes a column of water in the form of a dragon to rise from the water and then strike their target.

**Hyouton: Hyourou no Jutsu - **Ninjutsu technique used by the Snow ninja Kakuyoku Fubuki. After forming the needed handseals, Fubuki will touch the ground, causing columns of ice to rise from the ground at her foe. If caught, the ice will rise up around her target and imprison them. She can also use this technique as a defensive measure, raising the ice to form a shield against incoming attacks.

**Authoress Note: **Sorry, it's hard for me to type battle scenes so bare with me! I need 130 as a total of reviews! ;) you guys are awesome!


	8. Chapter 7

**Authoress Note: **Well, my parents are busy in the restaurant, so I have to leave soon and help them:D Yeah, so, sorry if it's short/if I ever finish that is. I hope you enjoy!

A** Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Hn…" – Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 7 – After School Fight: Pig vs. Cherry Blossom!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The school bells rang, Sakura went to her last period which is an elective: 'Mythology'. She walked from room 34 to room 17. A line could be seen and she spotted Ino-pig and her gang; Sakrua also spotted Sasori and Deidara. She walked in a normal pace. Ino saw her pass by and stuck out her foot, thinking Sakura was that stupid to fall for such a childish trick.

"Sakura-chan! Watch out!" the blonde boy, Uzamaki Naruto called out. She rolled her green emerald eyes and took an extra step forward, standing next to Sasori who was bickering with Deidara about their usual topic: 'Art'.

"I keep telling you!" the bomb artist yelled with his fist clenched by his side. "Art is supposed to be new. If it last for too long, it gets boring! Like your silly little puppets, puppet boy." Sasori glared, no not daggers, lightening at Deidara.

Making another opinion, Sasori spoke, "Think about it Deidara-san, art like 'The Mona Lisa' is old, yet still famous. Newer art will become old eventually and shall become famous as well." Sakura nodded at this.

"I agree with Sasori-san, what he says makes sense." She explained. Sasori smirked, while Deidara stuck his tongue out childishly at the pink haired girl. "Demo…" Sasori tensed. "Deidara can be right as well. He said, 'If it last for too long…' that part makes sense. Like your puppets can be old and ancient. They can break easily after a few decades." Deidara smirked. "Like I said, both of you are correct."

Sasori and Deidara both sighed at this, saying in unison, "Truce." She smiled at their friendship. If they just didn't get the 'art' subject up, they could be more than friends, (no people, not gay), they could be brothers. The teacher soon opened the door of the room. As everyone assembled, they noticed that each seat has a lap top in front of the desks.

Umino Iruka, the teacher of this class (also the class of History) spoke, "Today, we will find your Inner animal. You will see that if you move the wireless mouse, the window for the quiz I set up is already up. I want you to start, once you are done, tell me. If you are having troubles please tell me, now get started." Everyone was eager to get started.

Sakura sat in between the blonde haired artist, and the red haired artist. She looked at the title of the quiz Iruka made: **Your Inner Animal**. 'Okay…?' she sweat dropped and got started. The first question was easy, in fact, most of the questions weren't that difficult. It was just opinions and decisions, meaning: no right or wrong.

What is your favorite color?

Red

Blue

Green

Yellow

Your elements?

Fire

Water

Air

Earth

Favorite animal…

Bird

Feline

Canine

Reptiles

Other

Hair color:

Black

Blonde

Red

Unusual hair color

Eye color:

Green

Onyx

Red

Brown

White

Other

_**Submit:**_

Sakura waited for the results. As she waited, she looked to her right: Deidara got a are kind of bird. She looked to her left: Sasori got a very poisonous red scorpion. They waited for her results…. _Pop!_ The screen wrote: **Unidentified, please ask teacher!** Luckily, Sakura didn't need to raise her hand for he, Iruka was next to her.

"Hmmm…" he rubbed his chin. "What did you choose?"

She answered him, memorized all the questions during the test, "A, A, E, D, and A." she told him no problem. She was the only one knowing what was happening… She and her personality isn't normal, nor was her unusual powers.

"Well, I remember choosing those answers while making the test… I'll see what the problem is, you can talk to these two boys since they finished early." Iruka went to the monitor to check out what was wrong.

Deidara yawned… Sasori fiddled with the mouse using his chakra strings. Sakura grew interested by this… "Sasori-san?" she asked curiously.

"Hai?" he made the mouse drop and looked at her with a kind expression. Just by looking at him, she could tell he was the polite, strong, yet impatient type of person. He also was a living puppet.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" he nodded at the question.

"First, you insert chakra to your hand, try the right if you are a righty, shape the chakra into thin lines and shoot them out of your fingers." He showed her. She tried and it worked! "Next, you just move it…" he made the mouse move in an eight figure. She copied him as well. As smile spread on her face.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, you're a good teacher." _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The kids immediately popped out of their seats and ran out the door. As Iruka got back up, he sighed and muttered, "Little Pop-Tarts…" (A/N: If you don't understand, he means that since they pop out of their seats, instead of waiting to be excused, they run out the door.)

**Front Gates**

The pink haired girl sat on the grass, waiting for Itachi to come get her. Little did she know, Ino was standing in front of her, with a sneer on her ugly face.

"Well," she spoke. "Lookie here girls… The ugly duckling!" the girls surrounding her laughed. Sasori glared at the girls that surrounded the sitting cherry blossom. 'Bitches.' He cursed inwardly. He couldn't help her since he had detention, though if he was late he would get expelled, and unfortunately, the rules were not to fight unless their senseis were told them to.

Sakura tried calming herself, she rubbed her temple, feeling a slight pain all of a sudden. 'Shi matta… Not again…' she cursed inwardly. Red eyes took over her usual green ones.

'**Kill them… Kill them all…' A voice in her mind spoke to her. 'Fight, fight Sakura.' **

As if the voice in her head was controlling her, she inserted chakra in her fingers, sending out thin chakra strings. "Fight…" she muttered as if her real self was in a trance. The chakra strings aimed straight at the nearest person, which, unfortunately turned out to be Rock Lee. Yes, the bushy brow! The chakra strings aimed for his hands, wrists, back, arm, head, neck, leg, ankle, and his foot. She noticed that he was a Taijutsu specialist.

Sasori heard screaming in the background… 'What is going on?!' he yelled as he narrowed his eyes. He sent one of his look-alike puppet to go to detention for him while he saw what was happening.

"Taijutsu, eh…?" her voice was a bit higher and scarier than usual. It sent shivers down Ino's spine. "You will have to do for now." Lee was struggling to get free, though her chakra was too thick to break free of.

'**Fight!' the voice screamed in her head commanded her to do so. **

She twitched her right index finger twice, making Lee throw kunais at a deadly accuracy. Ino was still in shock, though she barely dodged it. Sakura moved her left pinky higher, twitched the right fingers at once, and sent more chakra.

Rock Lee was in the air now, jumping a high 5 feet, he aimed a powerful kick at Ino, knocking her out instantly. 'G-Gourai Rensa **(1)**… She made me use Gourai Rensa when I don't even have to open a gate to do it…' he fell limp.

As the chakra strings disappeared, she was shocked, she shook all over. 'Nande…? Why me?!' she screamed in her mind.

'**Because I chose you.' The voice came back again. **

That was until she heard a faint voice calling out for her, "Sakura!!!" It soon became blurry, all she could see was a black cloak with fuzzy red clouds.

"Itachi-s-san…." And then, everyone when black.

**Jutsus:**

**Gourai Rensa - **taijutsu technique used by Rock Lee. Lee first opens a celestial gate to increase his speed, he then uses his extending chain weapon to wrap up his opponent and launch them into the air. Lee himself will then launch into the air and begin a barrage of strikes, knocking his opponent back towards the ground. He will then finish them off with a strong strike right into the ground itself.

**Authoress Note: **Lol, I felt so cliché writing this… Tell me if it is a bit _too_ cliché for you! Omfg, 'Kosher Boy'! That is so cool. Anyways, as a total I need 150 reviews AS A TOTAL.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authoress Note: **Hello minna! Thank you oh-so much for the reviews! By the way, my new addiction (of songs) is, Blowsight, Toxic. That song freakin rocks like hell! If you want to hear it, type in _Itachi blowsight toxic_. Then, they have a lot of awesome Itachi AMV's. The best one is by 'bloodreddeath'. My addiction of animals: Ravens. I find them beautiful. My addiction of color is red (like blood). My addiction of food is blood. I'm telling the truth, whenever I get cut/bleeding, I like to taste the nice metallic flavor… Yes, it's gruesome, though I do not suck it, I just lick it. No, I do not cut myself people! :( My addiction for Naruto character is Sakura and Akatsuki. My addiction for Bleach characters is Rukia and Ichigo. My addiction for Blood+ characters is Saya, Haji, Solomon, Riku (), and the gay guy… What's his name? The dramatic one… Blonde hair, made Saya kill himself…. OMFG, I'M BLABBING!!!

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**SHANNARO!!!" – Haruno Sakura**

**Chapter 8 – Explaination, a Hug of Comfort, and Rude Interruptions**

"I-Itachi…" everything went black. 'Fuck!' he cursed in his thoughts. He pushed off the ground with his chakra enhanced heels, making him go a blurry fast, quickly catching the falling Sakura. Sasori was by his side, fright evaded the usually calm Suna nin. Itachi was concerned even though he didn't show it.

"What happened? All I saw was that Ino fell unconscious when Lee gave her a concussion." He tried staying calm, though you could almost see nervous sweat gathering up on his forehead. Her pulse was normal, her breathing was fine, he didn't know why he was worried. He almost felt like a mother, worrying at her because she fell unconscious, even though he knew it was from exhaustion.

Sasori managed to utter out words, "Sh-she… U-used R-r-rock L-Lee a-a-as a p-puppet… N-Nearly kil-killed Ino…" the shock stopped and he became concern. "I only taught her how to use chakra strings. I never taught her how to use a puppet, better yet, using a human as one. She even managed to make Lee do a jutsu that requires a gate open. Lee didn't have to open a gate, it was as if he didn't use chakra at all…" He narrowed his eyes at her closed eyes. "Her appearance was the same, though her eyes were—"

He was interrupted by the weasel, "Explain when he get to my house. When we arrive, I want you to fetch me a glass of water, and a warm wet towel, and a sheet of blankets." They nodded and disappeared in a puff.

**()2791 Leafy Road, Konoha: Itachi's House()**

Her breathing, yet again was still normal. As they walked to Itachi's house, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame was spotted. They also decided to follow along, just to see what was wrong. Konan, Pein, and Sasori sat on the black furry couch while the rest sat in chairs… Well, Tobi sat on the floor, playing with spoons and forks he got from Itachi. 'That ought to keep him busy for a couple of minutes…' he decided in his thoughts.

"What is wrong with Sakura-chan?" Konan grew worried. Sakura laid down on a blue leather couch, Itachi on the side of her head. After hearing the same question everyday, he sighed for (he thought) the umpteenth time of the day. He'd rather be commanded by an Academy student than answer others' questions, somewhat similar like today.

Sasori started telling the whole story over, "Sakura was being teased by Ino while she was waiting for Itachi to get her. I taught her how to use chakra string in 4th period. She was pretty good for the first time, I didn't teach her anything difficult, just to move a computer mouse." He paused for some oxygen. "So, she sent chakra strings at Lee. She could even identify their special techniques because I heard her say, 'Taijutsu…eh?'. She started using Rock Lee as a human puppet, even making him use a jutsu to knock out Ino, without having to open a gate nor to use chakra." He breathed. "And, her eyes turned a blood red, similar to the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan, though a bit brighter. I also heard her whisper, 'Fight…' And then, she fainted." He finally finished.

Itachi got more curious as he heard the tale again, though with more detail added to the story. Surprisingly, he spoke, "She told me she had a nightmare during PE. She was nearly about to cry as well. The nightmare must be unnatural if it scared her that much." Breathing some air, he spoke some more. "During the spar demonstration, when we both released our chakra, I noticed that her chakra was the color black. Normal chakra would be blue."

Pein nodded, "When she wakes, she owes us all an explanation for the strange behavior. If she refuses to answer the interrogations, I'll force it out of her if I must." He looked really mad. Usually, he was calm as the wind. But, when it comes to a member's problem of any sort, he wants to figure it out, and solve it. Konan was upset, Hidan was… praying to Jashin about who-knew-what. Kakuzu counted his money he took from Sasuke earlier to spend the time. _Ting! Clang!_ Tobi played with the spoons and forks as they hit the floor.

Each and everyone of the curious Akatsuki members waited patiently by Sakura's side, waiting for her to wake and give a reasonable and understanding explanation, waiting for her to smile again, and they would not leave the house until they got a damn explanation because Pein is pissed.

_**-Dream/Flashback-**_

_Green emerald eyes opened, 'N-Nani? Another dream again?' she was her younger self, 8 years old to be exact. Her entire body was covered in her victim's blood, her breathing was ragged, her hair messy and tangled, and her eyes dull. 'What's going on…?' _

"'_What's going on…' you ask?" a chuckle of the demon could be heard. Soon, came the same demon she met in the past. "Well, you're in your dream… Apparently, your alive in your own dream which is awkward…" she put an index finger on her chin, rolling her eyes up the ceiling. "Anyways, that's not the point of why you are here…_

"_I can command your body at any time, any where, any moment. You can't do anything about it. Like this evening, I commanded you to kill that Ino-pig, though, it seems you have enough power to rewind that message I gave to you through mind. You only knocked her unconscious, well, you're no fun at all…" the demon gave a pout. "Demo…" her eyes had a red glint to them._

_Sakura shivered from the cold, "N-Nani?" _

"_That means… You may even have access to all of my powers if you keep it up Sakura-chan… For now, I am your Inner. Just call me Tsubaki (meaning a camellia flower)." The demon wrapped her up in darkness, her last words grew fainter and fainter. _

_**-Flashback/Dream Ended-**_

Her jade eyes opened wide and her body flew upwards, staring and startling many Akatsuki members around her, "N-Nande…?" Itachi ran to her side, her head hung, questions ran through her head as Itachi narrowed his eyes at this. 'Another one…? This is really not normal. It seems like this one is even more frightening that the last, she stopped movements and even is paler from her usual skin color.' He grew concerned.

"Sakura-chan?" Konan started asking. The cherry blossom's eyes widen, finally absorbed the information she received from the demon. "Tsubaki…" Sakura muttered.

"Nani?" Pein called out. "I couldn't hear you."

Itachi got up and went inside his room to get her jacket to keep her warm. (A/N: Awww… So he does care! **Itachi: Urasai… Do not interrupt next time.** A/N: Baka.) She moved her legs to her chest and wrapped her long slender arms around them, her head in her lap. For the first time, she cried. She let the water that begged for her to release their anger and sorrow on her. Her gasps of breath could barely be heard.

'W-why me…? You could have chosen someone else…' she cried out her thoughts.

'**Because Sakura-chan, the first time I saw you covered in others' blood. I thought, 'I sense hatred from her, hatred to a certain man that took her life away. She would become a perfect cold-blooded assassin if just taught the right way.' That is why I chose you.' Tsubaki explained. 'Besides, I have to leave, ja ne!'**

'Fucked up demon…' she shouted inwardly, still letting small tear droplets fall.

Sasori tried comforting her, Deidara tried making her laugh, Zetsu was raising an eyebrow, Pein looked more worried, and Konan looked pitiful. Itachi came back, wrapping her in a blanket for he couldn't find her jackets. (A/N: Can't believe Itachi would look in her drawers! Pervert. **Itachi: FallenSakura-san…** A/N: Hai.)

"Dream?" he whispered to Pein. The orange headed leader nodded. He saw her cry and felt this deep feeling in the pit of his stomach, pity. He wanted to comfort her in any way possible. He took her head and laid it on his lap, smoothing out the tangles of her hair carefully not to pull too hard. Pein was surprised at his behavior. 'It looks like the weasel has some affection for the lone cherry blossom.' He smirked at the thought.

Her cries were pain to his ears, he usually did make many girls cry from rejection, though her cries were like breaking glass. The tears were like toxic, he wanted to make them go away and replace it with a sunshine smile. 'What did that man do to you…?' he glared at the wall, imagining Danzou. Once her cries and gasps stopped, she lifted her head and nodded at Itachi, thanking him for the comfort she truly needed.

Pein interrupted the awkward moment, "Sakura-san, explain what is going on. I don't want all the lies and bullshit you might give me, I want a detailed explanation." He crossed his arms, feeling like a father this way, he unfolded it and rested his elbows on his knees.

She hung her head down, hiding the dull eyes behind her bangs, "There is no way out of this right?" Pein shook his head, as did everyone else. "My oto-san died in a car accident when I was 5 months. My mother was shot in the head by a thief when I was age 5. Itachi," she nodded her head in his direction across the couch. "he comforted me and promised we were friends. Then, the Uchiha Corps took me away to a foster home.

"Not many bought me. All of my new friends were bought real easily and it became harder to stick with one friend that goes away so quickly. I acted polite whenever I am sold. Though all of them treated me as a slave, so I acted foolish and got sent back. One day, I was permanently sold to the owner of ROOT Anbu, Danzou. He took care of me, gave he the necessary stuff. He trained me to forget about the past, to let go of my future ambition, have no emotions. I started killing after 7 months of training from him.

"After I killed someone from a village I didn't know too well of, I was exhausted and a woman showed up… It turned out she was a demon, one of the devil's trusted assistants. She split her soul and gave me an extra life, also giving me half of her powers. Her name is Tsubaki. Sometimes I could lose control, like what I did to Ino, and during the spar I had with Itachi. I don't know how to control it and I regret ever meeting her. She made my life horrible and I want to end it. I keep having horrid dreams about my past and she ordered me to kill whoever gets in my way…" she ended the story of her tragic past.

Pein's strange colored eyes softened as he heard the story. Konan was getting dramatic and blew her nose loudly. Itachi sighed as he heard this story. Sasori hung his head. Hidan raised an eyebrow. Tobi was… Playing with spoons and forks, "Tobi's a good boy!" he started hitting the spoons and forks on top of his head, creating the others to laugh, including Sakura.

'I think she'll make a fine addition to the fucked up family. She's like everyone else… With a sad tragic past, including Tobi.' Konan smiled as small and sorrowful one.

**Author's Note: **I want 170 reviews as a total peeps! Lol, 'Sasuke's Happy Song'. Review

People

Please

I

Want

Reviews

…

**!Akatsuki's Corner!**

**Itachi:** Psychos, any psycho women here tonight? Psychos?

(applause and spotlight hits on a pissed Deidara)

**Deidara: **I'm nuts!I'm crazy! (knocks Sasori and Tobi's head together) I've been out with 400 guys but I give it a shot!

**Deidara: **Totally loco!!!

**Itachi:** And you'll be at the party, she'll get you at the party.

**Deidara: **(walks in to see Sasori talking to another woman) Who is she? Come here! Let go of me! You hugged her! (Sasori sweat drops) Don't lie to me Pablo…

**Tobi:** (he comes in)

**Deidara: **Stay out of this Tobi. (points at Sasori) You hugged her! She made you dinner Pablo!

**Sasori: **She's my mom! What the hell?!

**Deidara: **(sweats and crosses arms) Whatever…!

**Originally by Fioriparty of Youtube and Dane Cook of Comedy**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authoress Note: **Thank you everyone for reviewing:D I'm so happy, yes, Akatsuki's Corner is a bit weird, but, the reason I invented the idea of it is because so I could freak you guys out, and it's working like a charm. Thank you everyone whom read and reviewed yet again. Selena, tell Katie that Sasuke's new nickname is 'SasGAY'. She'll be pissed and she calls Itachi weasel. Trust me, her making up names are bad, she can only make cute nick names, not bad ones. It really need Sai's help…

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Tobi is a good boy!" – Tobi**

**Me: Tobi, get out, Itachi has the Quote of the Day.**

"**Foolish litter brother… You still lack hatred." – Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki**

**Chapter 9 – S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G!!! (A guy's worst nightmare…)**

The moon rose with ease as the guys (AKA: Akatsuki members, not including Sakura or Itachi) left the building to rest in their own. Sakura had a great time after watching some Potter Puppet Pals on YouTube. Sasori told them that he made those when he was in 3rd grade because he read the whole series that age. This cracked everyone up, even Itachi chuckled a bit. Sasori grew pissed and showed them other stuff. Itachi noticed that he was on YouTube because of Ino, another stalker. Sakura couldn't help be grow pissed, she glared at the screen name: **BlondesRock28** She nearly upchucked at the name.

"Ne, Itachi-san?" she asked. Itachi looked over his shoulders to see Sakura creating a YouTube account. "What should my user name be…?" a curious question mark was over her head.

He thought about this for a while, "xXFallenSakuraXx." He said. She looked at him strangely.

"Isn't that an emo user name?" she asked again.

Itachi sweat dropped, "My user name is xXFallenItachiXx, I know, it's gay, though girls don't know it's really me, they think I'm another girl." He explained. The weasel's sensitive ears heard a mumble, 'Smart…' she typed in her given user name and everything was complete. After hearing a yawn from the tired out cherry blossom, he saw her shake her head, trying to stay awake.

"You go to sleep, I'll wake you when dinner's ready." He demanded. Sakura was hesitant for a couple of minutes before trusting him and slept on one of the couches. Itachi slowly draped a thin black blanket on her small body and continued to cook. Yes, the weasel cooks! (A/N: How can a weasel cook? I thought they have no thumbs… **Itachi: Baka -.-**)

Moans and groans of pain could be heard, Itachi's head stuck out of the kitchen doorway and sighed, 'This is getting troublesome.' He stopped, since he was waiting for something to boil, he decided to comfort her again. In fact, he didn't mind at all, usually, when he was close to her, he felt his guard lower. The confused Uchiha was wondering why he admires her, she wasn't _that_ pretty, he had seem prettier, he suspected of her personality that made her stand out from the rest of the fan-girls. He sat by her side, taking her hand and squeezing it, patting her short pink hair lovingly. Her squirms stopped by his touch, she relaxed immediately and whispered a few words that affected him most, "Don't…Kill…Them…"

Itachi flinched, it had been long since he started the infamous Uchiha Clan Massacre. Nobody actually knew the reason why, some said that he was pressured, some said because he wanted to test his capacity. Those were all horrible lies and rumors. Until someone actually knew the reason with possible explanation, he would be forever thankful for that one brilliant person.

The tea kettle whistled as steam came spewing out of the hole. He jumped up, shocked at first then noticed his surroundings and decided to wake up the sleeping cherry blossom. The Uchiha did not notice his hand was still on hers. He finally spoke in a low whisper, his lips so close to her ear, "Wake up Sakura-chan." Her jade eyes snapped open and lifted her head high, accidentally hitting Itachi's nose hard. "Itai…" he mumbled.

"Aah…!" she squeaked and faced Itachi's way, seeing rub his nose from the hard bang. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" the pink haired girl was soon about to lift her hand to heal the bruise, though, she also notice a hand on her cold ones. She looked down to see Itachi's hand on hers. A beautiful blush crept up her usual pale face, making her look like a true goddess. Itachi felt a small lift, he rolled his onyx eyes down to the connection of the hands, a microscopic blush appeared on his cheeks and he let go quickly.

"Let me heal it." She lifted the now warm hand and healed it with ease.

"Arigatou." He thanked her quietly and went to kitchen to eat, with her following along.

During the silent dinner, Sakura swung her pink head up, with hopeful bright emerald eyes shining under the light underneath, "Itachi-san? May we go to the mall after this? I just think that after this we may have nothing to do… So, can we? I already sort of invited Konan and the others to come along as well!" Itachi raised an eyebrow at this, though he gave her a curt nod, finish cleaning the dishes, they left without evidence or trace of their conversation.

**-Mall-**

The mall was all crowed in all corners of the huge building. This wasn't Sakura's first time here, in fact, this was her 7th. She usually had to go to the mall to assassinate a woman or a co worker from a shop. Everyone is in a rather cheerful mood currently, it kind of scared Itachi and Pein.

Konan started dragging her off into a random direction, with everyone behind following. The people stared at the poor girl, or so they thought. Sakura looked confused, "Konan-chan, why are they staring at me?"

"Oh," she mouthed an 'O'. "Well, every year, the Akatsuki chooses a new member to join, hoping to make Akatsuki famous. Though, we stopped since we were already well known for the bad things we do." She whispered about the 'bad things we do' part. Sakura nodded and saw the Hello Kitty ™ shop. She nearly gagged as she saw Ino inside, cooing at the many stuffed animals.

Once the pig came out, she snorted as all of her wannabe followers copied her, "What do you want Forehead? Just because you beat me doesn't mean I still can't be smarter than you." She 'tsk'ed.

'Control…Control…' she inhaled and exhaled, feeling only a slight headache. "What makes you think I'm stupid?" she asked.

"Because, that big forehead of yours is a huge _empty_ brain of yours and those disgusting green eyes are dull, like a dull pencil, not able to work any longer." She answered her question.

The cherry blossom narrowed her eyes at the pig, "Well then, why didn't you become Akatsuki if you are so smart and I am so dim-witted?" A pregnant silence was heard, until Deidara smirked and called out,

"BURN!!!" everyone sweat dropped.

Ino 'tch'ed, "Well, give me the damn question then." She crossed her arms and leaned her entire weight onto her left leg.

Pein came up and glared at her, "If you think you are smart enough to join Akatsuki," he paused then resumed. "Answer this: If you were to finish a tough mission and is now ambushed by 5 foe shinobis, what would you do?"

"Attack them." She simply said.

Pein looked at Sakura for an answer, "Find a way to retreat."

Pein nodded and continued, "Sakura wins." Ino looked outraged.

"NANI?! WHY DOES THAT DUMBFUCK GET TO ALWAYS WIN?! SHE HAS THE PERFECT LIFE! SHE HAS BOYS AFTER HER, SHE'S STRONG, AND POWERFUL! WHY AM I ALWAYS LEFT OUT?! I DESERVE MORE ATTENTION THAN THAT BITCH!" the temperature seemed to drop a fair amount.

"Shit…" Hidan muttered, quickly dashing to Sakura's presence and held her down.

Sakura was now pissed as hell, "You shut the fuck up you lazy pig! You got that?! You talk as if you know me! How dare you call me a bitch?! Well, you know what? For a fact, you are slut who does not give a fuck about others than herself. Fuck off whore and piss off to your little sluts as well!" her glared intensified as she spoke every word loud and clear so the pig could choke on every single one of the letters.

Tears gathered into Yamanaka's eyes and she ran off. Konan smiled a big wide smile, "FUCK YEAH! GO AND RUN AWAY YOU SLUT!" loud cheers from the Ino-haters club were loud and the cherry blossom smiled.

"Let's celebrate at Q-Cup!" Deidara offered, in the mood for sweets now. "my treat."

**Q-Cup**

The gang all sat down, enjoying their sweet dessert and chatted like it was about the weather. Konan and Pein ordered dango to share, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi ordered a large crêpe to share, Kisame went to Jamba Juice to get drinks, and Hidan and Kakuzu decided to just lay off the sweets for today.

"Damn, I never knew you had it in you girl!" Konan patted Sakura's back. She smiled and stared at her small strawberry flavored crêpe. She picked up a plain white fork and picked up a piece…

"Hey, where's my red bean smoothie?" Pein wanted his damn smoothie and now! Kisame tossed him the liquid filled cup. "Arigatou." Konan rolled her blue eyes.

"What the fuck is up with you and red beans? I mean, they taste awesome and all, but you are way too ob—" she was paused by a pair of smooth lips. Immediately melting by his touch, she closed her eyes and cherished the moment.

Itachi walked unnoticeably to Sakura's back, leaning down to the fork.

Sakura was nearly getting the fork-filled food into her mouth, just barely touching her lips… Any moment now… She was interrupted with Itachi leaning forward and eating the piece of crêpe on the fork. She paused and huffed, mumbling something to the lines of, 'Stupid…Fork…Give…Tobi…' a small unnoticeable blush appeared on her cheeks.

Itachi swallowed, "Strawberries?" she nodded and grabbed another fork, giving her last fork to Tobi. "I thought you would get cherry."

She shrugged, "The flavor is a bit too original to my liking. Let me guess, plum?" he smirked and nodded.

**Authoress Note: **I do not like Jeff anymore. Ok, yes I still do, I just said it to the fucked up boy, Billy, to stop teasing me. So gullible… I want 200 reviews as a total of 20 reviews!

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**RANDOM HALLOWEEN!**

**Starring:**

**Konan**

**& **

**Pein**

**Pein: **Everyone is going to be so surprised when they see my Halloween costume! (Konan sweat drops)

**Konan:** What the fuck… Is dressing up like Orochimaru really such a good idea?

**Pein:** It's not a good idea… It's an AWESOME idea! And I will have the most original outfit in the entire Akatsuki. (skin pale, purple thingy, and still has piercings on, AKA: really scary in a freaky way…)

**Konan:** Uhh… Well, it's scary alright.

**Pein: **Well then, let's get going! Alright everyone, let's go trick or treating!

**(everyone is dressed up as Orochimaru)**

**Pein:** T-T No… way…

**Konan:** I didn't want to make you feel bad, that's why I didn't say anything. (looks away)

**END**

**Konan:** (dressed up as Orochimaru) Have a scary evening!

**Pein:** It's passed Halloween smart-one…

**Konan:** Well, the authoress wanted to do this!

**Pein:** Than she's weird.

**Me:** Like I never heard that before… -.-'

**Konan:P**


	11. Chapter 10

**Authoress Note: **-groans- I have a soar throat… I can barely talk, literally, whenever I try talking above a whisper, all comes out is a raspy wheeze. And, whenever I cough, my throat gets all itchy and it's chafed! My mom is giving me this disgusting soup that tastes like oil…. So, I was practically silent for the whole day at school. My core teacher, Mrs. Davis was nice enough to give me some tea and a small bag of cookies. It helped just a little for me to answer short questions like, "156." Thank you for the reviews, yet again.

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Hurry up Deidara!" – Akasuna no Sasori**

**Chapter 10 – "Who's the Top Cat?"**

"_Today this 2,3,4, and 5__th__ period are all reserved for…_

'_Who's the Top Cat?' _

_This competition is competitive and no forfeits are allowed. Only females are allowed to battle. Which is the clever? Which is the sneaky? Which shall be banished as being a kunoichi ever again?! _

_**Rules:**_

_No deaths_

_No roughhousing outside the gym where the contest takes place_

_No blackmail_

_Must not forfeit the competition_

_No betting_

_**Chosen kunoichis for competition:**_

_TenTen_

_Temari_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Ayame Hitsuga _

_Tsunami Mikoto_

_Haruno Sakura"_

Fliers were passed out from the teachers, the cherry blossom could not believe her eyes as they were as big as saucers. 'I must?! Why not Konan-chan?!' she screamed in her thoughts as she burned the flier with her hands that were holding it. Konan saw how pissed Sakura was, making her smirk sadly.

The blue haired female Akatsuki went over and spoke up, "Gomen, since I kept winning the competition every single year, the staff decided to disqualify me for good, knowing that I can beat all the females. Don't worry, if you can tired Itachi out like what you did during PE, you can pass this with flying colors. Besides, Ino might be stripped of her ninja privileges. I would kill to see that…" A sadistic smile appeared on her face as she spot Ino. "In fact…" she started walking toward her.

Sakura stopped Konan by holding onto her shoulders, "Jotto matte (wait), if Ino is stripped from her kunoichi privileges, I wish to be the cause." The cherry blossom's eyes were grim, glaring at the pig nice and hard like a piece of glass piercing skin. Konan smirked at her antics, "You hang out with Itachi too much… so, are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend now?!"

The cherry blossom nearly choked on her water she was drinking, "NANI?! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL IS HE MY BOYFRIEND!!!" her eyes flickered a red for a moment and calmed down to a soothing green.

Kakashi looked her in a weird way, "Watch your language Haruno-san." Sakura so wanted to yell right back, 'Piss off scarecrow!' though, thankfully she didn't yell back, she only gave him an icy cold glare that sent shivers down Pein's spine as he passed by the scarecrow and toward Sakura and Konan.

Pein stopped in front of Konan for a moment, "Konan-chan, can Sakura and I talk privately?" She crossed her arms and nodded, leaving Pein and Sakura alone for a while. "Sakura, the rest of us, including Konan and Tobi, have been thinking, that we could teach you how to control the powers you have within. We can teach you control, and to unleash the powers instantly." At this, Sakura was confused.

"How will you do so?" she tilted her short bright pink hair to the right side, her apple green eyes shining bright with curiosity under the lights on the ceilings. The orange haired leader was thinking for quite some time now, soon, the bell rang and Konan headed her own way to Kurenai's classroom number 37. Pein still stood there, thinking of an appropriate way to explain how.

After a few minutes of thinking and the bell ringing, he finally spoke, "Let's just say, we are Akatsuki, what can't we do?" Sakura smirked at his idiotic answer and nodded, agreeing for them to help her control her Inner self without feeling pain nor guilt.

She also spoke up, "'What can't Akatsuki do?'" she repeated the question. "Ano… They can't cook, do laundry, get bad grades, nor can they _not_ kill." With that, she disappeared in a poof to her core room. The orange mushroom stared at the locker, twitching his orange eyebrow infuriated.

"Itachi can cook… Konan does the laundry, Tobi gets bad grades, and… you, Haruno Sakura don't want to kill…" he smirked and disappeared, getting ready for another whacked up day with his core teacher, Anko.

**-Down the Hall, First Door to the Right: Room 33, Kakashi's Room-**

The room was dull, boring, and the atmosphere was… was full of sighs and groans of boredom. The white haired Copy Nin did not bother to teach today, seeing that only 1 period could be wasted by him reading his 'oh-so famous' Icha Icha TacTics. Some of the shinobi actually fell asleep (Shikamaru), some were eating (Chouji), some were blabbing on and on (Ino-pig), some were playing (Kiba and Akamaru), some were sitting silently, trying to act all cool (Sasuke, Shino, and Neji), some carved writing/drawings into the desk (TenTen), some were fanning themselves from the heat (Temari), some stared at a certain boy (Hinata), some was… eating ramen (Naruto), while one certain pink haired bundle was sketching a cherry blossom tree with a weasel sleeping atop one of its thick brown branch.

The speaker went off, frightening almost everyone, especially those whom were asleep. _"Attention to all teachers of Konoha Fire High, the competition is starting in 10 minutes. Send these following young ladies to the gyms for further instruction and rules: _ _TenTen, Temari, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Ayame Hitsuga , Tsunami Mikoto, and Haruno Sakura. Arigatou."_ Tsunade's voice was loud and clear, you could nearly hear the squeals of her assistant's summoning pig, TonTon. Kakashi snapped his book shot, first, of course, saving his spot and standing up.

"Hai, first, raise your hand if you are one of those female." The Hatake Kakashi announced as well as putting his book away in a safe area. Soon, four eager hands shot up as one shy hand shot up slowly. The four eager ones were, Ino, TenTen, Temari, and, surprisingly, Hinata. The shy, no not shy, the furious hand that shot up slowly was the one and only pink headed ROOT member, Haruno Sakura.

"Yosh, you are to head straight to the gym and wait for Shizune and Tsunade for further instructions." Kakashi waved them off, dismissal. The five went running down the hallway, meeting up with the other two girls that were announced on the loud speaker earlier today this morning.

'Troublesome…' the cherry blossom groaned in her thoughts as Tsubaki snickered, wanting to see blood and immediately. Sakura knew that one kunoichi shall die today… One kunoichi because of Tsubaki, the evil demon that Sakura had within herself.

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Itachi: **I'm bored…

**Sasori: **Same…

**Tobi:** TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!

**Sasori:** (smirks) Ne, Tobi, if you want to be a really good boy, _borrow_ Zetsu's rarest plant, borrow Hidan's scythe, borrow Kakuzu's money, borrow Deidara's clay, borrow Pein's piercings, and borrow Konan's origami paper…

**Tobi:** HAI! (runs off)

**Itachi:** (smirks) You have one devious mind Sasori-san…

**30 Minutes Later**

**Everyone in Akatsuki yells:** TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tobi:** Tobi is a good boy now! .

**Authoress Note:** (sigh), I'm not feeling well, I think I have a fever with an itchy and coughing throat… I need 220 reviews as a total please!


	12. Chapter 11

**Authoress Note:** (sniff), (cough, cough), gomen, I'm sorry if this chapter seems short. I'm just exhausted and had a long, harsh day at school… I'm still sick with a 107 degree fever… Yeah, my mom made me go to school. My teacher felt so sorry for me, she let me stay inside with her during brunch and I got to eat inside the teacher's lounge with her since the cafeteria was all packed with other sick people. And, you know what sucks the most…? I DON'T HAVE SOUND ANYMORE!!!!!!  Yeah, my mom accidentally deleted some stuff to make the small laptop go faster, though, the sound doesn't work. I finally got some songs into my I-Pod, even though I know only one… I'm planning to download at least 1 each day cause trust me, it takes LONG.! For those who have read all of this, I want to thank you for listening, it makes me feel better. Most people just interrupt me and I have no choice but to listen.

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**cough, cough, sniff, sniff." – Jennifer Chen (me)**

**Chapter 11 – The First Battle: Sunny vs. Cherry Blossom!**

_**NOTE: HINATA'S NAME MEANS-a sunny place**_

The gym was filled with strange, familiar, easy, and hard obstacles. One of the familiar ones were the high, to be exact 30 feet up in the air, bars used for gymnastics or cheerleading, like what the blonde haired pig does, even though she is rather quite horrible at it. They all got in alphabetical order from the left through right was: Ayame Hitsuga, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Temari, TenTen, Tsunami Mikoto, and finally Yamanaka Ino. Sakura stared at the shy girl, fiddling with her fingers.

This got her confused, "Why are you nervous?" the Hyuuga girl shot her deep purple head up and looked nervously at the pink haired girl. "I'm just wondering, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I won't force it out of you." The cherry blossom gave her a fake smile, yet realistic looking smile. After seeing the shy girl face down, her face all hot and sweaty, she spoke, "Its best if you get social now, think about the future, you will have to meet new people during missions…" she put her arm on her small shoulder, making her flinch.

Hinata gulped, "H-Hai…" her face, all flushed and taken back how this girl was so open to everyone. Truthfully, for Sakura, she was not exactly the type to make friends so easily. She was doing this to not look suspicious, trying to not look like a person from the dangerous organization, ROOT. Hinata already knew she was from Akatsuki, after hearing the argument Ino and Sakura had in the mall, she was especially frightened of what the girl's powers are.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "That's good, you're being cautious around other people you don't know. Anyways, I'm Haruno Sakura, 12 years old and yes, the pink hair is totally natural." The shy girl smiled and nodded, chuckling a little about the last part. "What is your name? I know your last name is Hyuuga, judging by your eyes, they are similar to Hyuuga Neji's. Yours have a small tint of lavender, which looks prettier than Neji's, don't tell him that. And, you must be his cousin!"

The purple haired girl smiled warmly, "H-Hai, my name is Hyuuga Hinata." She stopped stuttering a bit now and then. They continued the 5 minute conversation until the hokage of the village, and principal of the school came running down with her assistant following besides her, like a shadow, though with a live pig in her arms (not, not Ino :P).

"Yosh," she landed her heeled foot hard onto the wooden floor of the large gymnasium, creating a mini earthquake. "I want these fights to nice, and clean. If you, somehow die, clean up after yourselves, I don't want the janitor quitting because of the gore." She stared at everyone of them, giving them a warning look in her usual drunk or warm hazel eyes.

**1 Hour Later: Gathering Into the Gym**

Everyone from 'Konoha Fire High School' was all gathered, talking to friends or maybe even siblings or young relatives. The competition was soon to begin, making Sakura actually nervous that she may end up killing someone because of Tsubaki getting out of hand. Sasori appeared in front of her in a poof. This frightened her some since she was deep in her thoughts, thinking what shall happen, who shall she battle, et cetera.

"Sakura, come, you only have 25 minutes left before the competition starts." Sasori walked out of the noisy and loud gym, out to the back, onto the PE area. As soon as they were in the middle of the field, Sasori spoke, "I have heard that Pein has told you about us teaching you how to control the demon within you." Sakura's mood suddenly turned serious, giving off a curt nod and giving him her full attention. The puppet master continued, "Well, I am just saying, I am one of those few whom have demons within themselves."

Her eyes widened a fraction, "D-Demo—How—When—Where?!" Sasori smirked at this and lifted his Akatsuki sleeve up, revealing an artificial arm made out of wood and other material.

"I learned how to control it, though, I got sick and tired of it and made myself into a human puppet. I am now immortal and the demon is killed." Sasori explained. After seeing her frightened expression he chuckled some. "Baka, I would never destroy such a beauty such as you—Itai!" he received a hard slap behind the head and a sweat drop. "Joking, joking!" he gave her one of his innocent smiles. "How you can control yourself is that whenever you see blood, you start acting up. Though, to rid of that burden you must make a sacrifice. A gift is never free, nor shall anything be." He spoke smartly.

The cherry blossom seemed to understand, "So, you sacrificed your body." He nodded. "That means… I must sacrifice a body part…" Sasori nodded.

"Which do you choose…?" he asked with curiosity in his still innocent eyes. He thought she might choose a finger, or toe, something worthless, not needed. Though, her answer threw him back.

"My…

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Tobi:** (watching TV)

_TV: _Get the new play dough! It comes in all colors just for 1 yen! We also include a free glittery green dough with every purchase, EXTRA SOFT AND SQUISHY!

**Tobi:** Deidara-senpai?

**Deidara:** Nani? Un.

**Tobi:** Can Deidara-senpai get Tobi the play dough? Tobi has been a good boy this year! Tobi wants extra soft play dough for Christmas—

**Deidara:** (red vein pops out of forehead), FINE! I'LL GET YOU THE FUCKING PLAY DOUGH, JUST SHUT UP!!!

**Tobi:** Yay!!!

_**1 Month Later**_

**Tobi:** It's here, it's here!!! (opens the box and touches play dough)

**Deidara:** Satisfied?

**Tobi:** Why is the play dough all hard…?

**Deidara:** O.O……. WHAT THE HELL?! I SPENT 1YEN ON SCREWED UP PLAY DOUGH FOR TOBI AND THEN IT'S ALL DRY?!?!?! FUCK THIS!!!

**Konan:** ;) Do I hear cussing about…?

**Deidara:** Fuck off

**Konan:** o.o Well then… blonde haired bitch. :P

**Deidara:** :( WHY YOU—

**Me: **Looky here folks, we're running out of time! I wish to have 240 reviews as a total!

**Konan:** DEIDARA'S A WHORE!!!


	13. Chapter 12

**Authoress Note: **Ok, well, I just felt like typing today… In a car… On a laptop… All the way from Campbell, California to Los Angeles, California. :P I know, freaky, but, OH WELL! Ha, so… In the car (the car is a phantom blue, Toyota) are… 4 people, including me! Ok, first, the driver is my Dad, yes, he's arguing with my mom (again), and I already told you that my mom was with me, in the passenger's seat (next to my driving dad), trying to stop the argument. And in the back is my grandma (my mom's mom), I'm actually glad that she came along! She helps my parents stop arguing………. Well, just driving past a 'Rest Stop' so…. YEAH! XD I'm sure that Kinomi-chan has told some of that I had a trip to LA, right? Ok, sorry, lol, if she didn't, I can't blame her for not, I won't either, it's too much hassle and stuff, so, I'm going to LA to see my long lost cousin! No, not long lost, just a cousin I haven't seen for a while. And, grandma just decided to hop on to see my grandpa (mom's dad). Sorry for all the blabbering, I just felt like I wanted to talk to somebody, just somebody out there. OH! I had this freaky dream that Sakura was in Blood+, and, her Chevalier was… Solomon!!! O.O lol, sorry if I freaked you out, that's the point……….

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**DOH!" – Homer Simpson**

**Chapter 12 – The Bloody Pasts of Akatsuki…**

"I will sacrifice…" the cherry blossom thought for a second, Sasori thought she was going to chose something simple, like a finger or something. Though, her decision shocked him, in fact, it would surprise quite a few people. "My eyes." She finally spoke. The puppet master eyed her carefully, giving her a warning look.

"Are you sure you want to? You do know that you can just chose something so simple, like a fing—" the red head was cut off by Sakura, giving him a down right glare, don't forget to add daggers.

"Sasori-san, I have seen my own parent's _blood_ with these cursed eyes… I don't wish to see blood of anyone close to me ever again…" she explained. Sasori could agree with her. He knew about the pain that he felt when he was younger, his past was nearly as upsetting as Itachi's. Actually, the most upsetting past was Konan's, even though she would curse, and smile with that sunny smile, she has a soft spot about friendship.

Sasori looked at his small watch on his wrist, "I guess I could tell you…" Sakura gave him a curious look within her emerald green eyes. "Sit," he did a couple of hand seals before an earth made stool came popping out of the earth's crust, Sakura sat herself down, hands in lap, waiting to see what was the puppeteer was going to speak to her with.

"I'm just telling you, you aren't the only one with a sad past Sakura, all the members had experienced a horrible past. I have to say, Konan's past was actually tragic, even though she smiles all the time, her true emotions are within herself, all locked up. That's why Pein is trying to heal her broken heart, you see…" And so, the story began about the poor blue haired woman of Akatsuki started.

Flashback 

"_Demo… Kaa-san, I don't want my hair to be put up in a bun! I like it in a ponytail better, everyone in my class is put in a ponytail…" a small 7 year old girl whined to her mother. She had natural blue hair she inherited from her mother, and the same dark blue eyes she inherited from her father who was having 'issues' with her mother. _

"_Hold still Konan-chan," her mother fussed, tying the thin piece of string around her hair. "I know all the girls in your class has ponytails, demo, don't you want to look different? Try a new fashion trend? Onegai? Just today if you truly don't like it." Konan pouted, nodding and hopped off the chair, trying to find some paper to play with. Her mother sighed with a small miniscule smile on her graceful face. "Gaki (kids)… I just wish Konan was a baby again, it was so much easier taking care of her then. Except the part where she—" _

_She was halted by Konan, "Kaa-san, you're speaking to yourself again, it's creeping me out… seriously." Her mother sweat dropped at this. _

_**Konan: Age 11 (my age!)**_

_A blue haired bundle was happily running around the house with plain green origami paper, trying to show her mom that she accomplished a jutsu of her own. "Okaa-san!!!" _

"_Hai—Konan-chan! I can't believe you really don't like putting your hair in a bun… I mean, it's so long, you could do anything with it." Her mother sighed._

"_Look," Konan inserted a small amount of chakra to the paper, making it fold itself in a perfect rose-shaped origami. "Matte, there's more." She inserted a little more, making the rose-shaped paper spin. _

_Her mother was so proud… her father never wanted Konan to be a kunoichi though, he thought it was dangerous. 'Being a kunoichi is my passion! I want to protect you oto-san.' Konan used to say, smiling at her father and giving him a big hug. _

"_Su goi…" she put her hand toward the paper, accidentally pricking her finger. She let out a hiss. Red ooze was dripped down her hand by now. _

_The blue haired girl gasped, "Kaa-san! Gomen nasai, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!!" she hurriedly ran around the house, finally finding the First Aid Kit, wrapping the bandage around her mother's finger carefully. "I promise to never fight again… I won't be a kunoichi if I can't stop hurting you." She gave them a big smile. She was willing the sacrifice her dream if her parents ever got hurt by her. _

Konan: Age 13 

_Konan was in her room, letting her hair down for the night (it was in a ponytail), and turning off her night lamp. She tried blocking out the sounds of her parent's argues. This has been going of for years on end. The reason why they ever got married was because her father wanted this pass to let him travel to another country and he didn't have one. He found a woman whom does and married her to get one. Once they moved, they started arguing about the most ridiculous things. Now, they were very close to getting a divorce. Once Konan's mother spoke she was pregnant, her father didn't want to leave the mother alone with a baby inside her. So, he stayed. _

"_I told you, I already paid the water bill! I don't know why the water isn't working, so just leave me alone!!!" her father ranted through the door of Konan's room. _

'_This happens every single, fucking night, I'm sick of it…' Konan glared at her pillow. She got up and peeked through her door. What she saw hurt her the most… Her father was hitting her mother… Yes, he was hurting her. You could see the blood and bruises of the poor woman's face… _

"_Konan…" her father spoke. "Onegai," tears ran down his cheek, same with her mother's. "End our lives, please, end it for us. I don't want this pain anymore. I don't want it. If you kill us now, we would be peaceful… Please…" Konan saw how much they wanted this. It was a dream they wanted. _

_Konan help up a knife… She held it higher, and then… Blood spurted, blood spewed from both the people she cared for, called her kaa-san and her oto-san. _

Flashback Ended 

"To this day on, she wore her hair in a bun like her mother wanted her to. She got her cursing from her father as you could see. And, she was continued her kunoichi years." Sasori finished her past life. Sakura's eyes widen a good fraction. (A/N: The ending of the flashback seemed a bit tense, I know, but I couldn't think of any other good reasons for them to just die) She wanted to know more about the rest of the Akatsuki's sorrowful past, how they became this way, how they supported each other and still is lively. Sasori continued, "The next is about Pein…"

Flashback 

"_What do you mean you're pregnant!?" an orange headed man yelled at a strangely colored eyed woman. _

"_I know… I know that we don't have time to take care of it, but, lets just see how this turns out, please? If it turns out horrible, than we can send it to a foster." The woman explained. They were both very rich with money almost everywhere in the house. Of course, to get all that money, you had to work hard, and that is what they did. They worked everyday, nearly 24/7! _

"_Hai… We shall see." The man finally spoke after eyeing hungrily at the money before his eyes._

Pein: Age 2 

_A young boy was happily running around the house, playing with his newly bought toy. __**Crack!**__ The sound of breaking glass was heard as the mother stopped and glared daggers at the boy. "Do you know how much money that vase was?! You are going to pay for it! You are going to pay for it with your own two hands! You were just an accident Nagato (A/N: His real name), a big accident." And with that statement, he was sent to the foster home immediately for adoption…_

Pein: Age 5 

"_Scrub that sink nice and hard now… Once you're done, you can go to the Academy." A very rude, and lazy woman commanded to the poor, unfortunate boy. The boy, whom name was now Pein, was annoyed and pissed at his life. 'That is it!' he screamed in his thoughts. He slammed down the dirty, yet wet towel and stood up, facing the furious woman. _

"_I am pissed, ok?! I am pissed at how everyone treats me and I am running away! I hate you, I hate everyone who adopted me and treated me like trash, a slave, a stupid little thing!" with that, he ran off… _

Flashback Ended 

"He ran off, made money by assassinating wanted criminals to the Uchiha Corps and once he got enough money, he left and continued school here. Even though he may be stern, he never exactly had a real family, to us, we are his only family." Sasori ended the story with that. Sakura was still unaffected by the upsetting stories for Sasori wanted her to. Usually, once he told Konan's story, people would break immediately. 'Stubborn… I guess I have to keep going than.' He continued another story, of which seemed to be about Deidara.

Flashback 

_Boys and girls surrounded a poor, yet defenseless boy around a garden, "Look at his hands!" one shouted._

"_Ewww!!! That's gross!" another._

"_Let's poke at it!" then the others started the chase after a blue eyed young boy. The blonde haired boy, running away from the crowd stopped short at an old abandoned house and decided to hide inside, seeing no one living inside. He ran into the house, not feeling another presence, looming over him as he watched out the window, watching the crowd of children run pass the house. _

"_And, whom may you be?" an old raspy voice called out of the house. This shocked Deidara, as he jumped out of his chair. _

"_De-Deidara…" he answered, wanting to get out of the haunted mansion. "W-Who are you?"_

_A hoarse chuckle could be heard as the echoes bounced off the walls of the hall, "Arabi Kusumo." A figure of an old man came into view. _

_After that encounter, Deidara learned to relax around his presence. He told him why he was running away and showed him his hands. "Sou ka…" he adjusted his glasses and made a motion, telling him to wait as he fetched some clay. "Here, put this on the hands, it should cover them up." Deidara did as he was told, hoping, just hoping somehow it would work. As he put the small amount of clay on his mouth-hand, the mouth on his hand swallowed it up! Actually, it was chewing it so it seemed. Kusumo looked surprised and shocked. Deidara grew worried from the expression on Kusumo's face, in fact, to Deidara, it looked like a crow. __**Pop!**__ A crow shaped clay figure came popping out of the mouth! _

_Kusumo looked amazed, "You have inherited our clan's ability somehow… Amazing, we use our own mouths, though never have I seen someone out of the clan with this ability… I can teach you to be a shinobi, how about it?" Deidara was smiling widely, the very first smile that was big enough, from ear to ear. _

"_Hai!" he said enthusiastically. _

Deidara: Age 9 

"_Ojii-san!!!" the blonde haired boy called out for Kusumo. He started calling him 'ojii-san' now, seeing that they had a lot in common. Deidara learned a lot from the old man through the past few years. "Ojii-san, are you still slee—No…" there laid a pale Kusumo, dead on his death bed, it seemed like he was sleeping peacefully. _

Flashback Ended 

"Deidara then went away, and met Pein along the way. They teamed up as well as Konan and they all went to this school, gathering more people." Sasori explained. He sighed, as he saw her unaffected face, "Look, the point in telling these stories are that so you will not need to sacrifice such a big deal."

"Hai… Then… You chose of which I shall sacrifice then." Sakura let him decide. Sasori nodded. The chairs disappeared as they stood up. "Hurry though, we only have 5 more minutes before the competition begins."

Sasori disappeared behind her, pulling out a scroll, he took Sakura's index finger and cut a small slit, enough to spread blood over the scroll. _Poof!_ The scroll disappeared while Sasori started the hand seals… "Doton, Suiton, Hyuton, Katon… Kage! Kai!" A large spiral of bright blue chakra surrounded them…. And soon, Sakura's eyes went blurry for a quick second. And then, she was about to scream from pain. Though, nothing came out of her throat. Not one sound…

_**-Akatsuki's Corner-**_

**Starring:**

**It—**

**Itachi: **Due to technical difficulties, we are proud to introduce Naruto and my foolish little emo brother, Sasuke to sing the Barbie Song!!!

**Me:** NANI?! I never asked for this! It's called 'Akatsuki's Corner', not 'Team 7 Corner'!!! I thought I assigned you, Mr. Weasel to change into that clown suit—

**Itachi:** (knocks me out)………… She's going to beat the crap out of me when she wakes up…….

**Starring:**

**Uzamaki Naruto**

**&**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sasuke: **(singing in the Barbie Girl tune) I'm an emo boy, I take away your joy…I'm such a let down, I turn your smiles to frowns. My family is dead, I slit my wrist till they bleed red. The boys will hate me, the girls just wanna date me. I'm a jerk and a twit but that doesn't mean shit, cause I'm hot, and you're not, can dig it?

**Naruto:** (still Barbie Girl tune) You bastard, you ran off to Oro you dumb goth. And we both know where he likes to stick it.

**Sasuke:** And I cry… everyday, cause all my fan-girls think I'm gay… Oooh Oooh.

**Sakura:** ….. What…. The… Hell?!

_**I do not own this AWESOME parody of this song, the owner of it belongs to:**_

_**Rockinmuffin of YouTube**_

**Authoress Note: **Gomen nasai, updating took long!!! I had a vacation to Universal Studios… It was awesome. Anyways, for the total, I need 270 reviews! Arigatou for being so patient minna!


	14. Chapter 13

**Authoress Note:** Gomene!!! I had to study for my final exam for Chinese…….. Yeah, and I had horrible news people. SCHOOL STARTS IN 8 MORE DAYS!!!!!! TTT-TTT I don't wanna go back to that… that prison of what the government calls 'school' a place for 'fun' learning and education…. Oh well, now that my horrific cries are over, let's just say yes, I admit, I like school cause all my friends are there and there are so much gossip:D

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Believe it!" – The Annoying Dubbed Naruto**

"**Dattebayo!" – The Less Annoying Jap. Naruto**

**Chapter 13 – Easily Won Battles**

The cherry blossom glared at the puppet master whom was smirking evilly. 'I fucking hate that messed up son of a bitch puppet!' she thought, yet screaming in her thoughts. Her screams in her thoughts were so loud, it echoed all the way to Inner Sakura, making her Inner annoyed as hell. **'Urasai! I'm trying to sleep!' Inner Sakura complained, still in her pajamas/night gown. 'Besides… Now that you—' ** 'Urasai, you talk too much.' She retorted. **'You're one to talk to.' Her Inner went back, all curled up in the small bed.**

Hidan came running up toward the cherry blossom, "Sakura-chan, how'd it go?" he waited for a reply… Though, none came. "Oh, so that's how you want to play huh? I'll teach you not to mess with me!" he soon began charging at her, though, Sasori thankfully stopped Hidan just in time before the kunai laid a scratch on her.

"Hidan, the sacrifice was her voice." Sasori smirked, letting go of Hidan. Sakura was glaring icicles at Sasori now, Hidan even saw her mouth the words, 'Fuck you Sasori!' and she even held up her middle finger at him!

"Damn… You sure are pissed Sakura-chan… Eh, I have nothing to do about it." And he walked away like nothing happened. He stopped track and headed their way again, deciding to give Sakura some advice. "You do know you could still use your voice if you add some chakra to your vocal chords right? If you scream, it takes up a lot of chakra." Hidan smirked. "I guess we have a second Itachi!"

"I'll kill you Hidan…" the cherry blossom managed to murmur.

"There you go!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the pink haired ROOT member and a nervous Sasori beside her. 'Crap…I'll make Hidan into a puppet later, now, I got to run...' Sasori thought nervously, sweat was gathering atop his own forehead.

"My, my… It's getting warm in here, for me, I think I'll take a step outside!" Sasori thought up of a reasonable excuse.

Sakura wanted to pound him, and now! "Why don't I turn up the air conditioning…?" she spoke, with venom in every word and hissed through gritted teeth.

He stopped and quickly thought up of another excuse, "Ano, I need fresh air though. You see, I have this…" he started to cough. "c-cough…" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

She smiled, a too sweet smile, "I have some medicine that will help… Besides, I thought puppets _don't_ catch colds…?"

Sasori started shaking of fear from the evil blossom, "W-Well… Uh…" Sakura glared at him hard. "Are you lying to me, Akasuna no Sasori?!" "I got to go!" and with that, he disappeared, running for life.

Sakura had her fist raised up high, though she saw he disappeared, leaving a dummy of himself. Itachi snuck up behind her, listening through their conversation ever since Hidan came. She let out an inaudible sigh. The weasel actually pitied her. Though, he was thankful that the puppet refused to let her sacrifice her eyes. To him, they were like gems. He had seen even more beautiful eyes than hers, though hers seem to draw him into her, like a flute hypnotizing a snake, and he was the snake.

The cherry blossom seemed to know where the sneaky weasel was, looking at his way, he walked out of the shadows, revealing himself to her. "The competition is about to start. They say you are to fight the winner of the other girls. And, don't lose. Pein will be furious if you do." Itachi, surprising himself and Sakura, took her wrist and dragged her off to the bleachers to watch the first fight.

A man with a small senbon-like toothpick in his mouth, whose name was named Genma called out the rules and the first match, "I'm sure you know the rules here, no killing, no cheating, no anything unfair. The winner of this round will have a break, and watch the next two rounds. The winner of the last round will have a three way battle with Haruno Sakura." He faced the big screen where the names were shown, as did everyone else in the arena. Soon, the screen shown… "Ayame Hitsugaya and Tsunami Mikoto, please step down into the arena and wait until the battle is about to begin."

A girl with a rather dark green hair, that you could tell it has been dyed, stepped to the left side of the large circle. Her hair was put in a bun with 2 senbons in the bun, leaving the rest of the hair down that went to her waist. Her clothes were very colorful. She wore a bright green top with a fishnet shirt underneath and bright purple Capri with a yellow belt. 'That must be Ayame Hitsugaya…' Sakura studied her opponent from atop the bleachers. 'It seems she's useful at… at… nothing.' Sakura grew bored.

Another girl jumped down, she had long brown hair that was put up into 1 braid. Her clothes were not as bright but were trendy. You could obviously tell that she had spent more time with her clothes than her training.

"Begin." Genma jumped away and so the battle had begun…

It has been over 30 minutes and the cherry blossom was nearly sleeping. The two girls were tired out just from simple punches and kunai throwing. Not one of them used chakra. Some of the crowd snuck out to 'get some fresh air'. Kisame's snores could be heard in the whole entire gym. You could hear the banging of Deidara's head, and him mumbling, 'Boring… kill… Sleep…' Tobi was… errr… You don't want to know. Mikoto fought enough strength and threw a kunai, though the aiming was completely wrong, it was enough to scratch her arm, causing Ayame to faint and be stripped of her kunoichi days.

Genma finally spoke, "Winner, Tsunami Mikoto." Some unsure applauds could be heard from the stadium. You couldn't really blame them, they wanted a fight and a good one! That fight was far from a cat fight, it was more of a wind blowing past a flower. Mikoto went up to her wannabes and haughtily explained how her 'natural beauty' helped her win.

"Next fight," the screen started glowing and soon came the names… "Temari and Yamanaka Ino, please step down to the stadium." Temari was wearing her usual clothes you see her wear everyday to school. Ino was wearing a lot of purple and was wearing clothes that showed too much skin. Most boys, wolf called at her, just for the fun of it. As the pig strut down the aisle, she blew kisses at Itachi whom glared at her dangerously. Well, the cherry blossom did the dangerous part. She nearly jumped out of her seat, though Kakuzu had to hold her down.

"Don't worry, Temari will kick her ass, just watch." Hidan jumped down a row and sat next to Sakura, ruffling her hair. The cherry blossom hesitated before relaxing. 'Today is **not** my day…' she complained inwardly. **'You don't see me complaining!' Inner Sakura stuck her tongue out. **_**Tsubaki soon appeared, 'Sakura, you know that you want to kill her… Well, why don't you…?' **_'Inner,' Sakura spoke up in her thoughts. 'Onegai, lure her away.' **'Hai!' for once, Inner Sakura listened to Outer Sakura's commands. She managed to repel her for a certain amount of time. **'Arigatou.' She sighed from relief.

"Are you ok…?" Pein popped up out of nowhere. The pink haired kunoichi gave the leader of Akatsuki a curt nod, though he saw the wince from the cherry blossom, he was unsure if he should push the problem aside. "If anything goes wrong, tell me." And he disappeared in a puff, sitting next to Konan 3 rows above from them.

"Begin." Genma announced the battle to start. Temari was actually bored and definitely not satisfied with her opponent. In less than 15 minutes, Ino lay on the hard ground, unconscious. "Winner, Temari." Cheers could be heard throughout the crowd, hell, even Sakura was happy. No one liked Ino. The boys whom wolf called at her was just to tease her, they even cheered.

"Next battle is Tsunami Mikoto versus TenTen." Genma announced as the two girls stepped down. Hinata grew more nervous. Her battle was up next after theirs.

"Don't be nervous… That's how Ino lost." Sakura appeared next to Hinata.

"Demo…" Hinata looked down at her lap. "She was so excited—"

Sakura interrupted her, "A mask." Hinata understood. A pain shot straight up her spine to her head, Sakura did not show the pain, but she let out a small flinch. 'I thought Sasori said the sacrifice will make things better!' Sakura complained.

"Son of a bitch…" Sakura spoke in a small whisper. She disappeared and sat next to Sasori whom was bickering with Deidara about art. "Sasori…" she whispered, earning him a shiver. "I thought you spoke that the sacrifice will help…? How come the pain is coming back…?"

Sasori relaxed some, "Don't add too much chakra to the vocal chords, the demon is summoned that way." Sakura nodded and waved a quick 'Hello' to Deidara before disappearing to her original seat.

"Man… This is so boring…" she mumbled before releasing chakra from her vocal chords. A small tap was felt on her shoulder, when she turned around… she screamed.

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Starring:**

**Tobi**

**Zetsu**

**&**

**Deidara**

**Deidara:** Man, I'm hungry…

**Tobi:** Tobi will get Deidara-sempai some fish! Tobi is a good boy!

**Meanwhile…**

**Zetsu:** Mmmm, man, this human is good… Yeah. (eating a human)

**Tobi:** (thinking it's food) Zetsu-sempai, can Tobi have some?

**Zetsu:** Huh? Oh, I'm stuffed… Sure. (hands over an arm)

**With Deidara**

**Tobi:** Here you go Deidara-sempai! Here's the fish!

**Deidara:** Thank you Tobi! (chews)…. WHAT THE HELL?! TOBI!!! THIS IS A HUMAN!!!!!!!

**Authoress Note:** I need as the total of 20 reviews, 290! Arigatou for being patient! This Saturday, I might not be able to update cause annoying little cousins coming over. Let's hope I will survive!


	15. Chapter 14

**Authoress Note:** Gomen nasai minna! My left ear was hurting painfully on Friday, my mother made me go to the hospital, though, I found out that I had to take a measly, yet disgusting, medicine, Children's Tylenol!  Ever since the trip to LA, it started hurting. The doctor found out that it was the air pressure from the mountains we've been driving atop. So, yeah.

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Got milk?" – Kaguya Kimimaro**

**Chapter 14 – Life or Death?**

_**Recap:**_

"_Son of a bitch…" Sakura spoke in a small whisper. She disappeared and sat next to Sasori whom was bickering with Deidara about art. "Sasori…" she whispered, earning him a shiver. "I thought you spoke that the sacrifice will help…? How come the pain is coming back…?" _

_Sasori relaxed some, "Don't add too much chakra to the vocal chords, the demon is summoned that way." Sakura nodded and waved a quick 'Hello' to Deidara before disappearing to her original seat. _

"_Man… This is so boring…" she mumbled before releasing chakra from her vocal chords. A small tap was felt on her shoulder, when she turned around… she screamed._

_**End Recap…**_

His eyes were a cold brown. His hair was the same as usual, all messy and dark brown. The bandages were in the usual same place around his right eye and you could see the usual missing right arm. 'Damn it…' Sakura thought to herself.

"I have told you Sakura-san…" Danzou spoke before her. "Cursing is not lady-like." The cherry blossom nodded. "It has seen that this school has changed you so… It has changed you weak, and not even polite." The pink haired kunoichi stood up immediately and bowed low.

"Gomen nasai Danzou-sama." The satisfied elder nodded his head at the response. "Suminasai(Excuse me) (sp?), demo…" she looked up to see the old man nodding, wanting her to continue her speech. "Demo, why are you here?" She couldn't find an even more polite way to say it.

The elder spoke, "I have heard of this battle… I also have heard, from a spy, that you are in this competition. If you lose this battle…" he paused for a dramatic affect. "You shall rue this day of becoming a kunoichi." That sent shivers down the poor cherry blossom's spine.

She gave a curt nod, with her emotionless mask on, "Hai."

**Row 17: With Itachi**

A sudden scream was heard. No one else heard it except the Akatsuki members, including him, and excluding Tobi. The members eyed Sakura carefully, not wanting the old man to hurt her of any way. They were trained to never ever underestimate an enemy of any kind, including a young child.

_Poof!_ Sasori appeared next to the elder Uchiha. "Itachi-san… You must know who he must be… Correct?" Itachi just nodded, never taking his eyes off Sakura nor Danzou.

"Danzou." He whispered softly enough for Sasori to hear. _Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!_ A few more puffs later, all the members sat on the same row, the 17th row to be exact.

"Should we inform Tsunade-obaachan?" Deidara questioned, never taking his visible aqua blue eyes off of his newly made friend.

Pein formed a plan, "Zetsu-san, see if you are able to sneak through the walls and listen to their conversation. I'll talk to you through mind." Pein was a stubborn man and did not want to ruin the plans that he made. If the human eating Venus fly trap gets caught, he is in for some hard times… He groaned in frustration as he used his left hand to run through the usual orange spiked up hair.

"Hai." The cannibalistic plant left immediately, he could not be seen that easily. 'Pein-sama…' Zetsu started talking to Pein through mind.

'Do you hear anything?' Pein was an inpatient shinobi as well, making him answer before Zetsu. 'If you can't move up closer if possible.'

**---Row 9: Sakura and Danzou---**

The cherry blossom kept her passing emotionless facial expression. She looked at him, seeing it was ok for her to speak, "Danzou-sama, does Tsuande-hime know you are here in the school?"

"Iie, she does not. I shall only be here for a while." Danzou answered the obvious question. **'I hate my life—' Inner Sakura was cut off by her Outer.** 'Urasai Inner!' Sakura quickly made her shut up. "You should have learned to keep that… that _thing_ controlled a long time ago. If I hear another peep from that absurd brat…" he warned her.

"Hai." She said quickly, and bowing down, as if he would accept her apology. **Inner Sakura stomped on the ground hard, though not hard enough to break anything, 'That is it! I have had enough of this piece of—' yet again, she was cut off.** 'Uras—' she was cut off by a hard kick in the stomach.

_Thump!_ The hard wall of the gym met her back! A small river of blood streamed down the corner of her mouth. Everyone's eyes averted to the loud noise. Gasps could be heard as some of the people who were smart enough to know who the elder man was. Some worshiped him like a god. Some hate him to the core. Some don't know about him, so, who would care?

**Akatsuki**

"Shit!" Konan cursed aloud, earning everyone looks of confusion. "Just help Sakura-chan! That man is not wanted here!" her screams of information started a tantrum. Tsunade woke up and sobered immediately, gazing at a fallen pink haired girl and Danzou.

Akatsuki suddenly appeared by their fellow friend and little sister, protecting her. Pein went to find Tsunade, Konan went to lock the doors and windows, not letting the man escape, and Kisame tried finding Shizune, the vice principal and the nurse of the school. The rest were in front of Sakura, with weapons at ready. Itachi kneeled down to Sakura.

"Sakura… Wake up!" he whispered. 'Shi matta, she screamed, meaning it depleted most of her chakra.' He concluded. With that, he sent 1/4 of his chakra to her, making her jolt with shock.

"Nande?!" she looked at her surroundings and remembered where and what happened all so suddenly.

"What happened…? Why is he here? And, most importantly, why didn't you tell us about this?" Itachi nearly yelled, losing his cool.

She looked at the amused Danzou, "I'll explain when I have time, now's not a good time." _**'He ruined your life…' Tsubaki came back.**_ **'Shit! I can't lure her away this time… It's like… She…' Inner Sakura's voice faded away slowly.** 'Inner?!'

A scream could be heard throughout the gym, the frightful cherry blossom looked up, seeing blood splatter on the floor. "Deidara!!!" Sasori cried out. Even though Sasori thought of Deidara as annoying… He was like an annoying brother, always competing against each other. The blonde haired artist was the only one who encouraged Sasori to make more puppets, proving what art really is.

Danzou eyed Sakura, "This is a lesson Sakura… If you disobey me once more, I shall kill those who are close to you." With that statement… he disappeared.

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Starring:**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Kabuto**

**Orochimaru**

**Hinata**

**Sakura**

**&**

**Konan**

**Naruto:** I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it! I love instant ramen, believe it! I'm going to be the next hokage! **Believe it!** I'm going to be a perverted bastard, _**BELIEVE IT!**_

**Sakura:** Naruto! You're annoying as hell!

**Sasuke:** You two are freaks… I'm going to cut myself now…

**Naruto:** Sasuke's an emo bastard! BELIEVE IT!

**Sakura:** God damn it Naruto! (bitch-slaps Naruto)

**Sasuke:** I hate you two…I'm going to cut myself now…

**Orochimaru:** Skittles, taste the rainbow! Come taste my skittles Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Ew, get your dirty skittles away from me

**Orochimaru:** Don't be so emo Sasuke! Come taste my skittles, they're in my front pocket.

**Kabuto:** WHAT?! SASUKE GETS SKITTLES AND I DON'T?!?!?! Why don't you love me?! It's because of the glasses, isn't it?

**Orochimaru:** Geeze Kabuto, what crawled up your butt?

**Kabuto:** More like what didn't.

**Orochimaru:** What…? Oh, Kabuto, you're so funny, you're such a good friend!

**Kabuto:** (puppy face) Friends…? With…Benefits…?

**Orochimaru:** Heehee, oh Kabuto you're so funny! Heehee!

**Hinata:** N-Naruto-kun… I-I l-l-l—

**BOOM!**

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan's head exploded, BELIEVE IT!

**Sakura:** O.O What the hell?! I thought this was supposed to be about AKATSUKI! Not these two idiots!!

**Konan:** -.- No shit.

**Authoress Note:** I know, I'm being picky, but… _**25 REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**_ So, the total will be 330! Besides… I type almost everyday! I need a break once in awhile. Thank you all for reviewing! ;)


	16. Chapter 15

**Authoress Note : I know , unfair of me to raise the review amount . **Well , I update almost EVERYDAY ! Gomen nasai for those who hate me right now ! D : I ' m truly sorry … It ' s just that I counted how much reviewers I have and it was over 20 and over 25 , so I decided to raise it . Still very , very sorry folks !

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE ! **_

**Me : In honor of New Years , I decided to TRY and make this chapter a little longer than usual . **I ' ll try for 5 or 6 pages this time !

**Sasori : Kami-sama ! **Help me ! I ' m being trapped in Kinomi-chan ' s closet !

**Me : …….**I have Konan-chan and Pein-kun ! And… I guess I could try to save you, besides, Kinomi-chan has DeiDei-kun.

**Deidara:** Oy! Don't call me 'DeiDei-kun', un.

**Me:** Urasai. I noticed I haven't been putting up the disclaimer either for each chapter so. Today's job is for Konan-chan to say the disclaimer.

**Konan:** xXFallenSakuraXx-chan does not own Naruto or any of all that shit!

**Pein:** (sigh)

**Me:** Arigatou Konan-chan!

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Beep, beep!" – The Road Runner**

**Chapter 15 – Battle Postponed?!**

_**Recap:**_

"_Nande?!" she looked at her surroundings and remembered where and what happened all so suddenly. _

"_What happened…? Why is he here? And, most importantly, why didn't you tell us about this?" Itachi nearly yelled, losing his cool. _

_She looked at the amused Danzou, "I'll explain when I have time, now's not a good time." __**'He ruined your life…' Tsubaki came back.**__**'Shit! I can't lure her away this time… It's like… She…' Inner Sakura's voice faded away slowly.**__ 'Inner?!' _

_A scream could be heard throughout the gym, the frightful cherry blossom looked up, seeing blood splatter on the floor. "Deidara!!!" Sasori cried out. Even though Sasori thought of Deidara as annoying… He was like an annoying brother, always competing against each other. The blonde haired artist was the only one who encouraged Sasori to make more puppets, proving what art really is. _

_Danzou eyed Sakura, "This is a lesson Sakura… If you disobey me once more, I shall kill those who are close to you." With that statement… he disappeared. _

_**End Recap…**_

And so that all happened… In just one day… Amazing isn't it? Just because of one cause that the janitor had to repair the gym walls, because all classes were dismissed early, because the principal must stay after school, because all of the teachers had to stay after school, and because the cause's friend got injured… The poor unfortunate cherry blossom sitting by the door of the nurse's office was the cause. That's right, that one innocent looking girl was the cause of all this disaster. In fact, Sakura never wanted to become a kunoichi from the start. Ever since she saw blood, and death she despised it to the core. She wanted to bring back life, not become a killing machine. And look at her now, a 12 year old girl sitting in a shinobi high school, waiting to be treated while half of her blood covered herself.

_Errrk_, the door squeaked half way open as a black haired woman offered her to come inside, "Come in." 'Déjà vu…' she thought to herself. The black haired woman appeared to be Shizune, the vice principal and the nurse of Konoha Fire High School. As the cherry blossom walked in slowly, feeling uncomfortable as the aura inside the room felt… felt so cold and unwelcome. The teachers were inside, Tsunade and the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki forgave Sakura a long time ago, though they wanted an explanation. Tsunade gave her a disapproving look, Kakashi gave her a shake in the head, Gai gave her a look that seemed to say 'How un-youthful of you,', Kurenai gave her a stern look, hell, even Anko gave her a cold menacing glare that could match Orochimaru's. Deep inside, Sakura was breaking apart. Her dreams and goals were shattered again and she punished herself for being weak, not strong enough to dodge the upcoming kick Danzou gave earlier.

As Shizune treated the broken ankle of Sakura's, Tsunade spoke, "Explain why _he_ came. I want to know, understand and the truth of every single detail." Her aura was far most the coldest, it was nearly 5 degrees in the small room. Sakura refused to speak. "If you do not explain any time soon, I will not hesitate to expel y—"

Pein interrupted her, "Deidara-san is fine, he only got a gash on his stomach, a few broken ribs and one that punctured his lungs. All healed by Tsuande-san. He's resting now in a different room with Tobi." Sakura gave him a thankful nod and the tension in the room seemed to grow high this way.

Sakura took a breath full of oxygen and started explaining history again, "My father died when I was 5 months, that leaves me and my mother left. When I was still young, my kaa-san died from a gun shot. You see, she wasn't a kunoichi and I wanted to follow her path of decisions." She winced as Shizune worked on the broken ankle. "I was saved by the Uchiha Corps until the thief killed me. Itachi was the one who claimed to be my friend." She gave a small smile to Itachi who, so she thought, gave a microscopic smile back. The staff was surprised and glanced at the two. She continued, "I was put in a foster home. I made friends there too, demo, they got adopted and never came back. I got adopted many times, though they sent me back since they treated me as a slave.

"One day, a man came inside and eyed me suspiciously. I didn't want him to adopt me, though he offered a lot of money to the owner of the poor foster home just to buy me. That man was Danzou. He got me into ROOT and trained me. He punished me for doing anything wrong, even the slightest mistake I made—Nani?" a raised hand was in the air that was from the infamous Copy-Nin.

"What kind of punishment?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes, seeing that the punishment couldn't be that bad for a 5 year old.

She lowered her head, hiding her facial expression, "Genjutus… In the Genjutsu, he forced me to kill the people dear to me. He continued this until I nearly commit suicide." She pulled up her sleeve, revealing scars on her wrist. Kurenai gasped. Shizune took the liberty to examine them, seeing if she could somehow rid of her scars that haunt her. "He said they will remind me never to disobey him again. He sent me to solo S-class missions by the age of 5. Usually they are assassination ones. After a couple of years, he thought that I needed a proper education. So, he sent me here."

Hidan spoke up, "Why did he kick you?"

"I have this 'thing' inside me called 'Inner Sakura'." Tsunade nodded at Sakura's answer to Hidan's question. "And, During a mission, a demon split her soul, sending half of her soul to me, meaning I could control half of her powers. And, she could control me at any moment." After explaining the rest of the story, the tension in the room grew lower. It relaxed Sakura some.

Tsuande felt pity for the girl, "I'll change your core class with me instead. Since I have heard you have excellent chakra control, I can teach you medical jutsus and my strength." Sakura smiled and said a soft 'Thank you'.

Shizune patted her back, "Yosh, the broken bone will heal fast, about 5 days it will heal completely." She looked around, "Gomen nasai, we don't have crutches… All out."

"It's fine." She said. As she hopped down the bed, she winced in pain from the pressure. Itachi hurriedly grasped her arm, helping her walk out the door.

"Arigatou…?" Shizune sighed. Tsuande raised an eyebrow. After the Akatsuki left, all of them helping or trying to cheer up the sorrowful cherry blossom, the teachers all started a conversation.

"Did you notice that she held back when Kakashi-san asked 'What was the punishment?' I think there is something more than Genjutsu. He did something that hard to make her hesitate and to lie to us." Kurenai was the first to speak out all the teachers and principals.

Shizune sat on the bed, leaning her weight on the wall while speaking next, "While I checked her wrist, I noticed a red mark on her collar bone. When she winced while I fixed her ankle, I don't think it's from pain, I think it's the mark, I thought I saw it glow for a second."

"Poor girl… I feel guilty for blaming her now." Anko spoke. "Still, she doesn't like pity. I can tell that."

"What that old geezer can do to a poor child…" Tsunade shook her blonde head.

**---Room 146: Deidara and Tobi---**

Tobi was all about the room, asking the stupidest questions yet, "Is Deidara-sempai fine? Does Tobi do a good job of protecting Deidara-sempai? How come Kisame-sempai is blue and looks like a fish? Why does Itachi-sempai have wrinkles? Is Konan-sempai's hair blue? Why is Sakura-sempai upset???"

A pissed off blonde was laying on a mattress, "URASAI TOBI!" Deidara's foot landed exactly on poor Tobi's face. "Kami, you piss me off till there is no tomorrow…" a red anime vein appeared pounding on the corner of his forehead.

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Starring:**

**Naruto**

**Sai**

**Karen**

**Tobi**

**Deidara**

**Itachi**

**&**

**Kisame**

**Naruto:** So I'm hanging out with all my buddies.

(picture of Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Naruto walking)

**Naruto:** And uh, I realize something… Think in the group of people you have known the longest in your life. Think of the group of friends that you've hung out with the most.

(picture of Rookie Nine and Akatsuki)

**Naruto: **Maybe you are all here tonight, and this is what I realized… I had an epiphany and here it is right here: there is one person, in every group of friends… that nobody fucking likes.

(picture of Sai painting, Karen stalking Sasuke and Tobi getting blown up by Deidara)

**Naruto: **You basically keep them there, to hate their guts.

(Sakura punches Sai)

**Naruto:** When that person is not around, the rest of your little base camp, your hobby is cutting that person down.

(Zetsu, Itachi, and Deidara all imagine of burning Tobi)

**Naruto:** Example, (points at Team Hebi's table) Karen is always the douchebag.

(Karen gets pissed)

**Naruto:** Every group has a Karen and she is always a bag of douche! When she's not around, you just look and go…

**Suigetsu:** God Karen!! She is such a douchebag!!

**Naruto:** Until she walks up and then you are like…

**Suigetsu:** Hey, what's up Kare?

**Naruto:** There is always that one person…

**Sai:** Hmmm, I disagree.

**Naruto: **WELL YOU'RE THE PERSON!!! YOU ARE THE PERSON NOBODY LIKES!

**Sai: **… (Thinking: Calm down Sai, find your happy place) (smiles)

**Naruto:** Your whole life that person is been there too. That's how Tobi is in Akatsuki's group, nobody likes Tobi. Yet, everywhere we go Tobi will show up… even if we didn't tell him where we were going. We would go someplace and he would do that…

(Tobi goes inside movie where Akatsuki are)

**Tobi:** Heeeeeeey, what's up guys??? W-What's up guuuuuuuys!!!

**Deidara:** Fucking Tobi's coming…

**Itachi:** What?

**Deidara:** Fucking Tobi's coming!!!

**Kisame:** That's his name "fucking Tobi's coming"

**Deidara:** I heard a rumor when he was born, even the doctor said, "Fucking Tobi's coming!!!"

**Authoress Note:** I hope most of you guys are satisfied with this! The total amount I will get for 25 reviews is… 352!!!


	17. Chapter 16

**Authoress Note:** Well, thanks for the reviews guys! Thank you all for your effort of 25 reviews!!! XD I knew you guys could do it. Any who, I have a new obsession… But, I won't tell until the next chapter.

_**?Question of the Day?**_

_**What is your favorite band?**_

_**Answer (if you wish too) by review!**_

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Yes, I believe in God." – Cassie (some of you may know her)**

**Chapter 16 – Illness All Around**

_**Recap:**_

"_Poor girl… I feel guilty for blaming her now." Anko spoke. "Still, she doesn't like pity. I can tell that." _

"_What that old geezer can do to a poor child…" Tsunade shook her blonde head. _

_**---Room 146: Deidara and Tobi---**_

_Tobi was all about the room, asking the stupidest questions yet, "Is Deidara-sempai fine? Does Tobi do a good job of protecting Deidara-sempai? How come Kisame-sempai is blue and looks like a fish? Why does Itachi-sempai have wrinkles? Is Konan-sempai's hair blue? Why is Sakura-sempai upset???" _

_A pissed off blonde was laying on a mattress, "URASAI TOBI!" Deidara's foot landed exactly on poor Tobi's face. "Kami, you piss me off till there is no tomorrow…" a red anime vein appeared pounding on the corner of his forehead. _

_**End Recap…**_

_Achoo!_ The ill cherry blossom sneezed. The onyx eyed teenage boy looked at her, somehow the look, to her, seemed to become worry. After school, Itachi had to carry her back to the house because of her ankle. He gave her the look of worry and trouble of getting her medicine. Today was the day winter break started. Luckily, the two friends didn't have to stay in the same house for the entire winter; they were going to have a trip with the entire Akatsuki to Amegakure, Sunagakure, the Bird Country, Iwagakure, and back to Konoha to start school again.

Sakura was wrapped up in a thick deep blue blanket on the couch shivering like a newborn puppy. _Achoo!_ She sneezed and gave a hoarse cough. Itachi sighed, and came out of the kitchen with… her worst nightmare… 'No…' her apple green eyes widen from fright, shock, and mostly disgust. Itachi smirked as he walked slowly toward her, holding up the cylinder shaped box, with a silver tablespoon in the other hand at his side. The poor victim backed away to the far side of the couch, falling to the tatami floor with a slight _thump_! The thick blankets released itself as Sakura backed toward the wall, finally standing up.

"No…." she whispered, shivering even more as Itachi gave a cold smirk that said, 'You have to though…' "I refuse to!" she shut her eyes shut tight from the evil weasel that sighed. Opening only one eye, out of curiosity, she asked, "Jotto matte…" Itachi stopped for a split second. "What flavor…?" she had some kind of favorites and others she loathed with hate.

Itachi sighed, still holding the medicine in the left hand. He answered her ridiculous question when she could be running, "Cherry flavored." A pregnant silence fell upon those two friends. The temperature seemed to drop 10 degrees. In a flicker, Sakura was gone from Itachi's sight. "Shit!" Itachi nearly yelled.

After minutes past minutes, he finally found her, she was hiding in Itachi's room. "You'll never make me take the horrible medicine! Especially if it's cherry flavored." She held up both index fingers, forming a cross sign. She was about to disappear, though she was pinned to the ground by the red eyed weasel. 'Damn him and the Uchiha bloodline…' she cursed inwardly. Finally noticing the embarrassing position the two were in, she blushed a deep red. Her legs were entangled with his while he had an arm wrapped around her waist.

Itachi, noticing the position was quite embarrassed as well, though he refused to show it. Taking the chance, he shoved the tablespoon full of cherry flavored cold medicine in her mouth.

"Nani—Ack!" she pushed him off her cough, trying to get rid of the disgusting taste that lingered in her mouth.

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow at her tactics, "It isn't that bad… Is it?" Sakura glared at him.

"You try yourself you dumb weasel!" she shoved the spoonful of medicine in his mouth for revenge, as he tasted the flavor, he admit it was awful.

His eyebrow twitched, a shiver ran up his spine and he walked toward the door, "Next time… I'll get another flavor instead of cherry." Sakura agreed and felt better after drinking some of her favorite tea, jasmine. She decided to leave a small cup of tea for Itachi as well.

**()((Next Day))()**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The phone rang. "Moshi, moshi?(Hello?) (sp?)" Sakura picked up the phone and answered. It was 7:23 AM in the morning.

"_Sakura-chan?"_ it was the Leader of Akatsuki, Pein. _"Tell Itachi that he should get packed, before we start traveling, we are going to stay in the Akatsuki base for a while."_

She answered back, "Nani? We have a base? Where?"

"_It's my house, big enough to fit 7 apartments…literally. Everyone is coming over. By everyone I mean the members. Including you. Just bring a sleeping bag, and the other necessities. Ja ne." _he immediately hung up. Sakura stared at the phone… dumbfounded. 'That was… fast…?' she shook her head and hung the phone back to where it belonged.

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Starring:**

**Pein**

**Hidan**

**&**

**Sakura**

**Pein:** Hidan, I hear that you are having some troubles with how we, Akatsuki function here…

**Hidan:** Yup.

**Pein:** Well then, first: we get the demons.

(Hidan nods)

**Pein:** Then, we get the money.

(picture of Kakuzu swimming in money)

**Pein:** And then, (smiles) we get the ladies!

(pulls Sakura over)

**Hidan:** Umm… Pein-sama… (points at a pissed Sakura)

**Sakura:** (punches Pein in the face… HARD) HENTAI (pervert)!!!

**Pein:** Itai!!! (ouch)

**Authoress Note:** I should be able to get (as the total) 379 reviews when I'm back! Ja ne and thank you for reviewing and reading everyone!


	18. Chapter 17

**Authoress Note:** Thank you for the reviews minna!!! Wow, everyone has a different choice of favorite genres of music huh? Well, that's good. My current obsession of song is: Flyleaf – Cassie, I'm so Sick, and All Around Me. I suggest All Around Me for those who don't really like screamo. I'm so Sick for those who do like screamo. Cassie for those who know who Cassie. My current favorite anime is: NARUTO!!! Lol, anyways, yeah. Oh, and Discovery channel is SCARY…… Okay, for me. Okay, who has seen 'A Haunting'? It is downright scary. I asked my friend and she's like, "No shit." Hey, can't blame me! I'm only 11 turning 12!

_**?Question of the Day?**_

_**What is your favorite color?**_

_**(Don't kill me! That question is so common)**_

_**Answer (if you wish) in review!**_

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Do the Shika Shake!!!" – Nara Shikamaru of Konohagakure**

**Chapter 17 – The Big Move**

_**Recap:**_

_His eyebrow twitched, a shiver ran up his spine and he walked toward the door, "Next time… I'll get another flavor instead of cherry." Sakura agreed and felt better after drinking some of her favorite tea, jasmine. She decided to leave a small cup of tea for Itachi as well. _

_**()((Next Day))()**_

_Ring! Ring! Ring! The phone rang. "Moshi, moshi?(Hello?) (sp?)" Sakura picked up the phone and answered. It was 7:23 AM in the morning. _

"_Sakura-chan?"__ it was the Leader of Akatsuki, Pein. __"Tell Itachi that he should get packed, before we start traveling, we are going to stay in the Akatsuki base for a while." _

_She answered back, "Nani? We have a base? Where?" _

"_It's my house, big enough to fit 7 apartments…literally. Everyone is coming over. By everyone I mean the members. Including you. Just bring a sleeping bag, and the other necessities. Ja ne."__ he immediately hung up. Sakura stared at the phone… dumbfounded. 'That was… fast…?' she shook her head and hung the phone back to where it belonged. _

_**End Recap…**_

The cool winter breeze splashed the girl's face, not exactly welcoming nor a greeting, though it seemed cold in some way the pink haired girl couldn't describe. There she was, getting packed of her things: Clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, a comb, shampoo (you wouldn't want to use shampoo boys use….right?), her hitai-ate, a couple of water bottles in case, a HUGE and complicated book about how to treat certain Doujutsus (a bloodline that has something to do with eyes. Ex: Sharingan, Byakuugan, Rinnegan), bobby pins she got for Konan, just in case she looses some during the trip, Tobi's teddy bear (she bought it for him to keep him satisfied), and of course… a black ribbon her first friend gave her. It was a kind girl she had to assassinate during a mission.

_**Flashback**_

'_The only information I have on this girl is that she isn't a ninja, around my age, though a bit older, and that she must be killed…' 7 year old Sakura started to form a strategy. 'I could kill her easily now… though there is too many witnesses. I'll have to be a spy then.' With that, she quickly dressed in her civilian clothing. _

_As the girl sat on a swing all alone, she looked up to see a smiling, oddly colored pink haired girl coming her way. _

"_Konichiwa, my name is Ichigo! May I play with you?" it was the easiest, reeling the victims in as if they were fish. _

_The chocolate brown haired girl nodded eagerly, "Hai, my name is Haburo."_

_Sakura grew attached to Haburo for only 10 minutes of talking. She truly didn't want to kill her, though, rules were rules. 'Here it goes…' she thought as a kunai was held behind her back._

"_Sakura-chan…" her soft voice was sweet and caring. Sakura stopped swinging and looked at her. Haburo locked her dark onyx eyes to her bright apple ones, tears refusing to fall. "You are truly a great friend… I know you have to leave soon. I'm going to be moving to another place with my otou-san and okaa-san today…"_

_Sakura was upset on the inside, she wanted to cry out for her not to leave, though she continued her talk, "I want you to always remember me. No matter how long we are apart, I'll always be there for you. Even if someone so happened to kill me..." Sakura flinched slightly at this. "I'll be there for you." A soft fabric was placed in her hands. "Your hair is so pretty…" Haburo stood back to admire it. "The ribbon could hold it up so whenever you run, it doesn't fly around much." _

_Sakura was taken back at this as well, "A-Arigatou…" after a moment of silence, Sakura spoke again, "Haburo…What if, another one of your friends killed you?" she knew she was being suspicious, that was the point. She wanted to Haburo to get suspicious and run away, than Sakura had an excuse of not killing her. _

"_I wouldn't mind. I would forgive them." A smile was plastered on her face. "What are friends for?" _

_After a few hours later, all the kids were gone, only left Sakura and Haburo left. "I have to go." Haburo jumped off the swing and ran up to Sakura, giving her a big hug. "You're like a sister I never had." _

_A warm liquid ran down Sakura's face as she held the kunai high, behind her back. "Gomen nasai…" __**Crack!**__ The kunai hit her spine. Weeping was heard. __**Thud!**__ Haburo's body lay flat on the ground, the same smile on her face, though it seems if Haburo was crying as well as the raindrops hit her face calmly, like the heavens were crying for her. _

_**End Flashback**_

She smiled at the black ribbon. Itachi unexpectedly walked into the room. Though, before he opened the door, he stopped to admire her beautiful smile. 'Stupid emotions…' he glared at her, but he couldn't help but give up. The weasel finally walked inside her room. He saw that it wasn't girly like others' he had seen. It was… basic looking. A table, book shelf full of books of all kind, a bed, window, bathroom, drawers that held her clothes, and a simple lamp the room had contained.

She heard him coming and quickly put the ribbon away in her pouch that was attached behind the hip. A sigh escaped her lips as she swung her bag to her shoulders, about to open the door, though a certain red eyed weasel blocked her way, causing her to bump into his chest.

"Nani?" she spoke in a soft voice, almost sleepy voice to him. Her short pink hair was covering her upsetting emerald green eyes. She still stood before him, wondering why he blocked her way all of a sudden. 'I feel so… tired… God damn, that stupid ass medicine Itachi shoved down my throat is probably making me feel all groggy…' she complained in her thoughts, trying her hardest not to sway back and forth, nor left to right.

'I should have known… Oh well, I'm not the medic here.' He smirked at Sakura, who was the medic. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier as her vision became blurry… And then black. The drowsy cherry blossom fell forward onto Itachi's muscular chest as he carried her to Pein's house that was actually somewhat far. Though, they weren't ninjas for nothing!

**Sunny Drive 95008 – Pein's Mansion**

Sakura was still sleeping. She was tossing about on the cool couch she lay on. The blue fish-like man was in the kitchen… drinking sake. The plant-like man was in his room, eating a human he 'accidentally' killed (A/N: Notice the 'accidentally' part…). The orange masked wonder was playing with the teddy bear Sakura brought for him. The clay artist was making smirks as he made sculptures of Tobi and exploding them with his… explosive art, while arguing with Sasori. The red head puppet master was fiddling with some wood on the table in the living room where Sakura was asleep, also arguing with Deidara about art. The paper user was folding some cranes rather quickly, already on her 57th, also in the living room sitting next to Sakura's head. The bounty hunter was counting his precious money in the kitchen while listening to Kisame talk about… fish. The religious man was in his room, speaking his rituals while sacrificing a woman to his 'almighty' god, Jashin. The orange headed Leader of the whole gang was in the living room as well, writing and finishing some overdo paperwork; some were from last year.

A green eye opened, revealing another as she started sitting up, Konan all surprised as her origami fell off Sakura's face. She didn't know where to put them, so she wanted to have some fun and laid some on her face. While rubbing her eyes, she spoke, "Where's Itachi-san?"

Sasori answered, "In the kitchen helping Pein do paperwork." Sakura looked down at the low table seeing Pein sitting Indian style rubbing his temples while grumbling about paperwork. She chuckled. Konan was picking up her cranes, and she also decided to make a butterfly.

"You have a crane in your hair Saku-chan." Konan looked up from the ground and smiled at the chuckling Sakura. Sasori noticed before Konan and smirked, sending a single chakra string to it and making it fly around the room. The origami girl glared at the smirking red head, "Not funny bitch-ass freak."

"He's more like a red bitch-ass freak." Sakura helped Konan.

"Exactly." Konan smirked. "Deidara's a bitch—"

Deidara snapped at her, "What did I do?!"

"You look like a girl, making yourself look like a female dog with that hair." Sakura explained for the snickering Konan, high 5-ing her.

"Ha-ha, very funny you two." Pein sent then glares.

"We'll call you mushroom-freak." Sakura held her nose up high in the air while crossing her arms.

Pein nearly choked, "NANI?! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE ORANGE HAIR LIKE A MUSHROOM DOESN'T MEAN I'M A _**MUSHROOM-FREAK**_!!!"

Konan stuck her tongue out, "Urasai." Everyone sweat dropped.

**---Dinner---**

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said cheerfully. They were all happy that they were back in their original home. They were chattering this and that. They decided to sit on in the living room to eat. Deidara sat by near the fireplace, sulking about being called a 'bitch', though being cheered up by talking about art with Sasori whom also sat near the fire with Deidara. Tobi sat on the floor with Sasori, listening to the conversation. Hidan talked to Sakura about his religion on the carpet while Sakura begged Konan to get her out of the conversation. Zetsu said he already ate earlier, not feeling hungry, thank Kami, though he eyed Tobi hungrily. Kakuzu, for once listened about Hidan's religion. Konan was chatting with Pein, and Pein seemed to enjoy it as well. For once, Sakura was happy without regret… Itachi was sitting on the couch, looking at the nervous smiling Sakura. 'I think I'm falling for her…' he blinked.

Suddenly… The blood red mark on Sakura's collarbone flashed…

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Starring:**

**Deidara**

**Tobi**

**Kakuzu**

**Hidan**

**Orochimaru**

**Kisame**

**Itachi**

**Sasori**

**Pein**

**&**

**Konan**

**Deidara:** Kukukuku, un :3 (making exploding money)

**Tobi:** Um… Sempai…?

**Deidara:** What the fuck Tobi, un? I'm busy un.

**Tobi:** Sempai? (holds up exploding money) What are these?

**Deidara:** Get out of here! (holds up slimy mouth-hand)

**Later On…**

**Itachi:** Zzzzzzzzzz (sleeping)

**Somewhere else…**

**Kakuzu:** 1,117,00 (counting money), 1,118,00, 1,119,00,

**With Hidan**

**Hidan:** (In a circle with a triangle in the middle, a knife through his heart, smiling) Hey Tobi, want to join me?

**Tobi:** N-No… . 

**Sleeping Itachi…**

**Itachi: **Zzzzzzzz

**Kisame:** Itachi-san! (pokes Itachi with Samahade) Itachi-san! Kisame wants to play! (all chibi)

**Sasori…**

**Sasori:** Go away Tobi… (glares)

**Somewhere Else…**

**Kakuzu:** (still holding piggy bank) 1,128,000, 1,129,000, 1,130,000…

**Konan and Pein…**

(About to make out)

**Konan:** Umm, Pein?

**Tobi:**… (staring)

**Pein:** Tobi, do you want to _**die**_?!

**Tobi:** N-No. (runs away)

_**BANG!!!**_

**Kakuzu:**…

(piggy bank exploded, money in flames)

**Kakuzu:** DEIDARA!!! (pissed) GET OVER HERE!!! (drags Deidara to room and hears screams)

**Deidara:** DANNA!!!

**Itachi…**

**Itachi:** What the fuck…? I'm trying to sleep here.

**Umm….?**

**Orochimaru:** (all chibi) (holding up a sign that says: Orochi wants to come back!!!)

**Deidara…**

**Deidara:** DANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Authoress Note:** Ta-da!!! 8 pages long… Happy people? Well, I want… 403 reviews as a total! Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 18

**Authoress Note:** Thanks for the suggestions everyone! I promise you, I'll start typing a bit more because usually, during the break I'm dragged away from the house. So, I have homework center after school, so I can finish at school instead of being tempted:D Thanks so much for the reviews as well. Well, I noticed I haven't been having writer's block… Throughout 2 complete stories, no writer's block… weird, but oh well! School starts tomorrow!!!

A** Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Destiny…..Destiny…..Fate…." – Hyuuga Neji of Konohagakure (Destiny Boy)**

**Chapter 18 – Lost**

_**Recap:**_

_**---Dinner---**_

"_Itadakimasu!" everyone said cheerfully. They were all happy that they were back in their original home. They were chattering this and that. They decided to sit on in the living room to eat. Deidara sat by near the fireplace, sulking about being called a 'bitch', though being cheered up by talking about art with Sasori whom also sat near the fire with Deidara. Tobi sat on the floor with Sasori, listening to the conversation. Hidan talked to Sakura about his religion on the carpet while Sakura begged Konan to get her out of the conversation. Zetsu said he already ate earlier, not feeling hungry, thank Kami, though he eyed Tobi hungrily. Kakuzu, for once listened about Hidan's religion. Konan was chatting with Pein, and Pein seemed to enjoy it as well. For once, Sakura was happy without regret… Itachi was sitting on the couch, looking at the nervous smiling Sakura. 'I think I'm falling for her…' he blinked. _

_Suddenly… The blood red mark on Sakura's collarbone flashed…_

_**End Recap…**_

The blue jay chirped early in the cool misty morning as it landed on Sakura's open cherry wood framed window sill. A small shadow was crawling throughout the sleeping girl's room, it seemed somewhat eerie. The pink haired girl mumbled in her sleep, obviously dreaming about something; something about a ribbon of some sort. This confused the mysterious shadow for a while until the black shadow decided to push it aside.

"Go away…" Sakura mumbled. The shadow couldn't tell if she was awake, asleep, or half asleep and half awake… It crept closer, and closer… until the breath of the shadow could be heard on the back of her neck. "I said go away!" she slammed a big green pillow on the person's head, earning the stranger's annoyed look.

"What the fuck Sakura-chan?! Why the hell did that asshole of a mushroom make me wake you up? We all know that you like to catch your bitchy sleep when it only makes you lazy." Konan started spewing some… colorful words. "It's the morning Saku-chan. Don't make me give you a paper-cut!" she threatened. And trust me, her paper-cuts _hurt_ like hell. It stings more than a burn that is deep in your skin. With that threat, Sakura was out of bed in less than a second. The blue haired female Akatsuki smirked as she heard the pattering of the shower and the brushing of teeth.

"Geeze, you sure know how to threaten someone…" Sakura complained as she exited out of the bathroom, gathering her clothes from the neatly carved drawer that was hand made from Sasori. "When did you wake up?" a question popped up in her mind.

Konan sat on the bed, already in her Akatsuki cloak that fit her perfectly, examining her black painted nails. "Ever since 3:48 in the morning." Sakura sighed as she closed the door and stepped into the warm and nearly inviting splattering water that pattered on her porcelain skin. The door creaked open only 8 inches apart as a hand slipped through the crack. "Pein wanted me to give you the cloak and the nail polish is on top of it, under that rice picker hat."

"Arigatou." Sakura called out through the shower curtain as the door closed. After the long relaxing shower, she let out a soft sigh and saw the cloak, rice picker hat on top. As Sakura's best friend, Konan, said, the nail polish was under the hat.

**Kitchen**

"Ohayo Saku-chan!" Deidara smiled, he had the Akatsuki cloak on, the hat on the kitchen counter and the ring on his right index. Sakura smiled back, noticing his presence and decided to make breakfast simple for today. She took out eggs plenty enough for everyone, including herself, and she noticed a lot liked sunny-side up instead of scrambled. The only ones who liked scrambled was herself, Konan, Itachi, and Kakuzu. Surprisingly, Zetsu also ate eggs. She couldn't help but stare, just stare if she accidentally cut herself while cooking, leaving some blood on his egg.

Kakuzu chuckled, "Zetsu eats any meat. No vegetables or fruits." Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. 'Strange…' she thought.

Pein twitched as he saw the plates pile up, nearly to ceiling, "Kon—"

"I'm not washing the fucking dishes!" she shouted.

The mushroom rolled his strange colored eyes, "Saku—"

"No." she gave him a straight answer, he sweat dropped. "Kakuzu could use his black tendrils to wash them." She managed to push her plate on top of Itachi's. With that, everyone left, leaving poor Kakuzu to do the dishes.

After the bounty hunter finished quickly, they all walked to the large meeting room. Everyone got seated near the Japanese low table, all kneeling on the nearly flat pillows. "Hai, now that everyone is here. The reason for this trip is to get information on the Bijuu's. We have the information of the Ichibi, Kyuubi, Sanbi, and the Nibi. We already have Jinchuuriki 1, 2, 3, Nibi and the Sanbi. We need to figure out who is the Ichibi's and the Kyuubi's container. Oh, and we have a new member as you could all see. Haruno Sakura." The meeting was very short and Pein was quick when it comes to explaining. He also gave her a ring.

"Since we already have 10 members, I couldn't afford to let another one join, though you are an exception. I guess you could ask Konan where to wear it… as long as it's visible." Pein disappeared quickly, not even telling which room was Konan's. She sighed, and looked at the ring. The background is the color red, a bit faded red with the black kanji that meant red: 紅 (Chinese, not Japanese).

- - - - - - - - - - -

After spending 15 minutes, walking aimlessly around the base for Konan, she finally found her room. She felt stupid since Konan's room was right next to hers. Her room was very similar to Sakura's. The drawer, though it was different. She could tell it was made by Sasori, though he had a creative mind. Her drawer had carvings of birds and nature while hers had plants, flowers, etc.

"Hai?" Konan's head popped out of the closet.

"Pein gave me the ring and told me to ask you where to wear it. All the fingers are taken by the other members (if you don't understand, please ask by review)." She explained, sitting on a wooden stool and leaning against the wall.

"For once, I'm stumped, if you wear it around your neck, it's going to be hidden." She sat on the bed, in a thinking position. "Matte! I forgot Tobi isn't an official member. He only found the ring and we found him… appealing in a freaky way I shall never ever understand. Put it on your left pinky." She did so and left to wait for everyone else to pack as well.

**1 Hour Later**

"How are we going to travel?" the cherry blossom wondered. Everyone all smirked, giving her mischievous glints. "Nani?" her head tilted to the side a bit. Konan started snickering and whispered in her ear.

"We travel the old fashion way… Yup, we travel by chakra." Konan expected her to jump, be shocked, or at least flinch. Though, this proved that Sakura wasn't a girly girl. At this, Konan started yelling and jumping with glee, "FUCK YEAH!!! PEIN, YOU OWE ME 100 YEN!!!" Pein twitched an elegant eye brow. "Pay up!" The mushroom-freak sighed and sweat dropped while handing over the money. Kakuzu was literally drooling, his usual green pupil surrounded by black turned into money.

"No, bad Kakuzu!" Sakura slapped his raising hand toward the money.

"Itai!" Kakuzu rubbed his now red hand and glared at the emotionless Sakura.

Pein complained, "Konan-chan, you have to be quiet. The other shinobi are sleeping. Remember, this neighborhood is full of Jounins and Chuunins, a few ANBU." They all nodded, and within 5 seconds, the all disappeared silently.

**ROOT: Danzou**

A deep chuckle was heard in the warm room with a lit fireplace. The room was rather large for one elderly, yet powerful man. 'So…' he thought. 'She must be finally following my rules… I'll give her time for _fun_. Then, time gets serious.'

**Akatsuki: Border Town**

Konan and Sakura were racing toward the closest, yet the whole fire country's famous bath house while the boys find a place to sleep and rest. As you could only see blurs of red, and black, they jumped into a tall bush.

The blue haired origami female spoke first, "Since the words spreading about Akatsuki, I suggest we take off the cloak, and hat." The emerald eyed girl nodded and folded it so it only showed the black instead of the red clouds and held the hat in the other hand. "Good thinking." Konan copied her as well. Under the Akatsuki uniform, was the standard ANBU clothing including: special chest armor, reinforcing arm guards, and an animal mask. The red tattoo was on Sakura's left while Konan's on the other.

As they entered the bath house, they were greeted with the lights open arms, the exotic features and such more. A woman chewing gum and reading a magazine ignored their presence and didn't greet them with a simple quick 'Hello!'

"Excuse me," she finally noticed them. _Pop!_ The gum popped in front of Sakura's mask. This made Konan get pissed, though she held her anger and rage. "Why are ANBU here?!" she shouted at them in a rude manner.

"Gomen nasai," Sakura spoke before Konan started screaming un-ladylike words. "We are here to take a quick break, if so we can." The gum popper stared at her menacingly.

"Very well…Go to the sixth door down the hall to the right." She started reading the annoying magazine again as Konan slammed down 50 yen… _hard_, causing the bamboo plant next to the money to shake.

**With the Boys…**

The young clay artist started complaining, "Why do Konan-chan and Sakura-chan get to go the bath house?! And, don't tell me the 'cause they are girls' shit." Deidara wanted an explanation and immediately!

Kisame complained as well, "I know… I mean, what the hell?! They go while we search for a hotel… how crappy is that?" Pein sighed, he had to admit, he agreed. Though, he just had to admit those sad, yet adorable puppy faces Konan gave him affected him greatly, they were too irresistible.

**Bath House**

"Aaaaahhh…." Konan stepped into the steamy and hot water with a white towel around her body. "Come in Sakura! This is so relaxing… Mmmm…" she closed her blue eyes. A small _dip_ could be heard as Sakura relaxed in the water.

"I don't think I've ever been this relaxed…" she closed her eyes, nearly sleeping until water was splashed in her face, all over her short pink hair. This caught her off guard and in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" a certain blonde pig snorted…

'Fuck…' Sakura groaned inwardly of frustration.

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Starring:**

**Itachi**

**&**

**Deidara**

**Itachi:** Flat hairs rock!

**Deidara:** Poofy hair rocks MORE…

**Itachi:** flat…

**Deidara:** poofy. Flat hair makes you look emo.

**Itachi:** Flat. Poofy hair makes you look gay.

_**WHICH ROCKS MORE? POOFY OR FLAT HAIR?!**_

**Authoress Note:** Thank you for the reviews!!! I tried my best making this long… nearly 7 pages. Just 6. So, for the next time, I need…. 434 reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu!


	20. Chapter 19

**Authoress Note:** Wow, I kind of wish that you guys reviewed slower cause I type faster in two days so that you guys have something longer to read than usual. Remember people: I'm only 11 years old! I can't type like 20 pages a day!!! Sorry for the complaining… It's just that you guys expect so much more from me. If I didn't update yesterday, I'm sorry…

A **Black **Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?" – Shock, Barrel, and Lock of **_**Night Before Christmas**_

**Chapter 19 – Lost of a Precious Memory…**

_**Recap:**_

_**With the Boys…**_

_The young clay artist started complaining, "Why do Konan-chan and Sakura-chan get to go the bath house?! And, don't tell me the 'cause they are girls' shit." Deidara wanted an explanation and immediately!_

_Kisame complained as well, "I know… I mean, what the hell?! They go while we search for a hotel… how crappy is that?" Pein sighed, he had to admit, he agreed. Though, he just had to admit those sad, yet adorable puppy faces Konan gave him affected him greatly, they were too irresistible._

_**Bath House**_

"_Aaaaahhh…." Konan stepped into the steamy and hot water with a white towel around her body. "Come in Sakura! This is so relaxing… Mmmm…" she closed her blue eyes. A small dip could be heard as Sakura relaxed in the water._

"_I don't think I've ever been this relaxed…" she closed her eyes, nearly sleeping until water was splashed in her face, all over her short pink hair. This caught her off guard and in shock._

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" a certain blonde pig snorted…_

'_Fuck…' Sakura groaned inwardly of frustration._

_**End Recap…**_

A sigh was heard from the obnoxious and bratty blonde pig. She seemed annoyed and angry. Well, if you were her, though I know you aren't (are you?), you would be annoyed as well. The blue haired female twitched her elegant blue eyebrow. It seems like that the pig angered the origami expertise… You cannot really blame her; Sakura and Konan were having a peaceful quiet time without annoying _swine _until the devil showed up. A sigh escaped her lips, either Sakura would make her go away, or herself. 'This is getting real fucking annoying…' Konan complained.

"Why are you here?!" the Yamanaka complained like a snotty brat she is. "I mean, no one wants a stupid little girl with no _family_! _No friends_!" She started rubbing it in Sakura's face who was hidden under the long bang that covered her teary emerald eyes. Ino wasn't done yet… she liked seeing people around her suffer because of her cause, "And, didn't you kill your only best friend?" Sakura's shoulders started shaking.

That is **it**! Konan's limit line snapped like a rubber band stretching after being left in a refrigerator for a week. The blue haired Akatsuki female gave Ino a death glare, though the pig wasn't affected. Konan soon spoke, "She _**does**_ too have a friend… Me." She smirked and swung her arms around Sakura's shaking shoulders.

The upset cherry blossom was surprised, so surprised she almost smiled, 'Does she really mean that…? I believe so does… I want to be friends with her ever since I saw her. I admired her skill, her personality after all the trouble she gone through because of me, she killed her own parents for Kami's sake! She is more than a friend, she's a sister to me.' She smiled at the thought. Konan noticed the small shiny smile from the cherry blossom and smiled even bigger, holding her closer. 'I have more than Konan… I have Pein, he's like a father, Hidan, violent brother, Kakuzu, greedy uncle, Zetsu, the plant-loving gardener of Akatsuki, Tobi, the baby, Kisame, drunk yet over protective brother, Deidara, artistic feminine looking brother, Sasori, artistic puppet brother, and Itachi…' she didn't know what Itachi would be… He wasn't a brother type for sure, even though he already has a younger brother he left. Itachi would never be a father. He's a bit too young for an uncle… Maybe a cousin…? No. She couldn't think of anything for Itachi.

Ino's loud talking snapped Sakura out of her own world, "Tch, what about her family? I heard that her own mother died because Sakura was too weak to even stop a bullet!" Ino stuck out her short tongue at her. "Her father died in a car crash years later. She's _weak_ too weak to protect them. She may be even too weak to protect you and just run off."

Konan was about to shout/yell a stream of colorful words until Sakura spoke first, though she expected her to spat and glare, though… on her face was a smile. This confused the blue haired origami female of Akatsuki.

"I do have a family." With that, she walked away with Konan following behind her, out of the hot springs and into the warm room. After finally checking Ino was gone, Sakura glared at the floor and cursed some… un-ladylike words, "I hate that fucking Kami forsaken pig! I swear, when I see that bitch again… I'll rip out her intestines and esophagus, strangling her with her own organs…" Konan smiled big and decided to join in.

"Yeah! And, we rip out her eyeballs out of the eye sockets and stick them up her nostrils!"

Sakura smirked and added, "Then, open her mouth and chug down her own vomit, dissolving her own teeth and tongue with her own acid!"

"And, we rip off her skin, boiling it—"

"In her own blood—"

"While we chop off her fingers and toes—"

"And let dogs chew on them!!!" they fell apart and started laughing with glee, happiness, and joy. "We really should leave, I feel sorry for the rest of the guys. We were out in a hot spring while they walk around, looking for a place to sleep and rest for a day. Kind of sad, don't you think?" a pregnant silence ran over.

"…"

"…"

"Nope!" Konan smiled. "But, I actually feel rather tired… and sleepy… and light headed as well." A warm feeling washed over her light-headedness, knowing it was Sakura's healing chakra, she felt better. Knowing it wouldn't last long, they changed clothes and left quickly. They got back into the same bushes and dressed in the Akatsuki's cloak and rice picker hat. After dressing for the last time, they set off, in search for the others.

)( 

After countless minutes, maybe even hours later, the two poor and hopeless girls could not seem to find them. 'This will take too long if we just stick together like this.' Sakura thought of a plan to split up and look for the 'suppose-ably' lost and miserable Akatsuki males. Konan didn't exactly agree with the cherry blossom. She had a bad feeling. Though, she knew it would be faster in finding the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Hai! Once we find the rest, one of us will make it rain with Pein, so that one of us know we found them and you could detect the chakra with the rain and Pein could contact one of us." Sakura explained and left immediately in a dissolved into the shadow silently.

**With Sakura**

_Tack! Tack!_ The sound of her standard ANBU shoes made contact with the tree branch. The pink haired female Akatsuki member knew that it was a wrong idea to separate, though she felt a well-hidden chakra that felt terribly familiar, she just not on the tip of her tongue. Not yet, that is. The chakra grew stronger, and soon, a black tiger started charging toward her! This caught her off guard, though she was just in time to dodge it. The black tiger slammed into the upcoming tree. Instead of blood, the dark black tiger turned to ink… 'Sai…' the name popped into her head immediately like a snap.

"Hey, Ugly." The emotionless ROOT member spoke. "Remember me?" a smirk was on his pale, pale face.

Sakura turned, facing Sai with an emotionless face, "What are you doing here Sai? If it is Danzou…" she took off her rice picker hat and dropped it on the cold and hard ground. "Tell him 'Piss off.'" A smirk was on her beautiful face. Sai gave a fake smile and jumped off the tree branch that held his weight.

"I see you haven't changed for quite a while." The same annoying fake smile was still plastered on his pale face. "No, it's not because of Danzou. What? I can't say hi to a friend?"

"And attack me? Wow, Sai, real nice… You haven't changed at all I've noticed as well." A smile was plastered on her lips. "Still reading that idiotic book of yours?" The emotionless onyx haired ROOT member was currently reading a book about emotions.

"Of course, because of all the missions, I don't have much time to read it." He started shoving his hand into the pouch that was attached to the back of his hip. Instead of pulling out the book of emotions, he pulled out the old book he was about to make for his now dead brother. Sai and him were great friends, they decided to call themselves brothers. Near the brother's birthday, he grew very ill. Sakura tried her best to heal him, though she was only 5 years old that time and only knew how to heal minor cuts. Sai started making him a picture book about himself and his brother. Though, his brother died before he could finish the last page. Sai was in a state of depression and lost all his emotions then. He started blaming Sakura for not being good enough. But, he learned that she was only 5 years old and couldn't take the rude comments, so he stopped shortly. He always kept that book, reminding himself of why he lived, and everyone knows that he lived for his brother.

"I'm still sorry about your brother Sai… If only I was good enough our lives would have been better…" Sakura looked down in disappointment.

Sai shook his head, "No, you were still too young. I just came by, to say hello… And to spar." A smirk appeared on his usual emotionless façade. They were like rivals. No, let me correct myself, they _are_ rivals.

Sakura lifted her head with a smile and soon disappeared in a flicker. Sai quickly drew out the same black tigers, knowing where she is he sent the tigers flying toward her like lightening.

She didn't expect this. So, she was knocked out of the bushes from hiding. Some of her kunai's fell from her pouch, though she didn't pay attention to those, instead, she started a row of hand seals. "Jubaku Satsu**(1)**." She whispered, she never knew why other shinobi yelled it out, letting the opponent what it was. A tree soon appeared behind Sai, wrapping it's thick and hard branches around him.

Sai got annoyed, he always hated it when Sakura whispered the jutsu. It always made him lose of embarrassment. Sakura smirked, "Ja ne!" she disappeared in a swirl of black blossoms.

**With Konan-**

The blue haired sighed in frustration, "Why the hell do the guys have to be so… bitchy?" she twitched an eyebrow as someone called her name in an annoying fashion. "What the hell?!" she turned around, raising an angry fist. There stood Pein and the rest of the annoyed guys. "Pein-kun!!!" she jumped toward him, knocking him off his feet. "I missed you so much!!!" it was the truth. Pein blushed and helped Konan up. "Sakura is still looking for you, you should tell her where the hotel you guys chose." The orange mushroom-freak gave a curt nod and did a couple of hand seals. Soon, the skies turned a slight bit darker. Rain started splattering everywhere, he was in search of the lost cherry blossom. 'Sakura-chan?' he asked as he spotted a familiar chakra signature.

**Yakumi Hotel: Room 147**

Sakura sighed, drying herself from the constant rain of Pein's. As she started unpacking, she remembered she lost some kunais in the fight with her friend from ROOT, Sai. She emptied out her pouch, finding her usual things: A small medical book, veils full of poisons, other veils full of antidotes, 5 kunais, small pouches of important herbs and 2 mini scrolls… she furrowed her pink eyebrows together… 'Something is missing…' she thought.

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Starring:**

**Tobi**

**&**

**Deidara**

**Tobi:** Deidara-sempai?

**Deidara:** What is it Tobi?! (all annoyed)

**Tobi: **Tobi accidentally ate you're porridge…

**Deidara:** What?! What porridge…

**Tobi:** It was in you're room, inside a pouch.

**Deidara:** Tobi you dumbo! That was my clay!!!

**Jutsu Used in Chapter:**

**Jubaku Satsu: ** Jubaku Satsu is a Genjutsu technique utilized by the Leaf Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai. After forming the needed hand seals, Kurenai will disappear and approach her target. Once near her target, a tree will grow at their feet and its branches will bind them so they can no longer move. Once the illusion makes them believe they are captured, Kurenai will appear from the tree itself and stab her target with a kunai.

**Authoress Note:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope this is long enough for you… I need… 465 reviews as a total. I know, it's a bit too much, but I want to try and make my chapter longer, so I type about 4 or 3 pages a day and finish with 4 or 3 pages the next.


	21. Chapter 20

**Authoress Note:** This helps, I get 2 to 3 days to type, making me type a bit more:D I actually like this new system. Anyways, we had to swing dance with a boy today at school!!! D: I had to dance with this guy named Lorenzo… He's weird… My god, everyone was asking me for sanitizer. I'm obsessed with the Night Before Christmas now… I mean, that movie is freakin awesome… Like hell… XD

_**?Question of the Day?**_

_**What is your favorite movie?**_

**Answer (if you wish) by review!**

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Taste the rainbow!" – Skittle Motto**

**Chapter 20 – Tears of the Ribbon**

_**Recap:**_

_**With Konan-**_

_The blue haired sighed in frustration, "Why the hell do the guys have to be so… bitchy?" she twitched an eyebrow as someone called her name in an annoying fashion. "What the hell?!" she turned around, raising an angry fist. There stood Pein and the rest of the annoyed guys. "Pein-kun!!!" she jumped toward him, knocking him off his feet. "I missed you so much!!!" it was the truth. Pein blushed and helped Konan up. "Sakura is still looking for you, you should tell her where the hotel you guys chose." The orange mushroom-freak gave a curt nod and did a couple of hand seals. Soon, the skies turned a slight bit darker. Rain started splattering everywhere, he was in search of the lost cherry blossom. 'Sakura-chan?' he asked as he spotted a familiar chakra signature._

_**Yakumi Hotel: Room 147**_

_Sakura sighed, drying herself from the constant rain of Pein's. As she started unpacking, she remembered she lost some kunais in the fight with her friend from ROOT, Sai. She emptied out her pouch, finding her usual things: A small medical book, veils full of poisons, other veils full of antidotes, 5 kunais, small pouches of important herbs and 2 mini scrolls… she furrowed her pink eyebrows together… 'Something is missing…' she thought._

_**End Recap…**_

Her pink eye brows furrowed, 'What am I missing…?' Soon, her emerald green eyes widen a great fraction. "No!" she screamed. "WHERE IS IT?!?!" she was furious, upset, and felt her heart tear apart, not just in two pieces, not in four, her heart tore in as many pieces as possible. The pink haired cherry blossom's heart was in the greatest pain she ever suffered. A tight lumpy knot formed in her throat. Her breath seemed to get shorter each pillow she tossed in the air, looking for her memory. She started shaking in fear all over, tears gathered itself in her eyes, gasps of breath could be heard from her room to the next three rooms down.

"Sakura-chan!" Pein called, getting worried. Sakura noticed Pein's, Konan's, Hidan's, Itachi's, Deidara's, and Sasori's chakra right outside her dark brown door. "I'm coming in if you won't let us." The door's hinges made a horrible squeaking sound that just make Sakura even more, they reminded her of the time Haburo on the squeaky swings. Her lower lips quivered, her bright pink hair hid her wet eyes. Though, everyone in the room knew she was crying.

Sasori saw how much she was crying and felt shocked, he knew that Sakura was a tough girl. Though, he now wanted to know what made her break down so easily. Itachi raced to Sakura's side, it pained him to see her cry, though he thought it was beautiful. He loved it more when he saw her smiling and happy. Deidara was shocked. He's hung out with Sakura for actually quite sometime in detention back at Konoha Fire High. He also knows that Sakura would not become this upset for a small reason. Hell, she was always calm! Even during the time she fought with Danzou. Hidan was shocked as well, especially when he saw Itachi quickly aiding the cherry blossom in her time of need.

"Sakura…" Deidara started. "What happened?" he hated to see her so upset. Konan was patting her back on her other side of the bed, a frown appeared on her usual smiling façade. 'Whoever done this to Sakura-chan will pay… They will pay dearly.' Konan threatened in her thoughts, making a life time vow, a promise she will do for her best friend in the entire Akatsuki.

Sakura managed to talk, though she started stuttering similar to Hinata, but they weren't of shyness. "M-My r-r-rib-ribbon…" she gasped for oxygen. "M-My r-ribbon is l-lo-lost ..I-I c-can't f-f-fin-find i-it." Itachi has seen the ribbon before. He knew it meant dearly to her.

"Just a ribbon?" Pein was short tempered. Sakura gave Itachi a begging plead of look he couldn't resist, especially when she was crying.

"Not just a ribbon. I seen it before and I could tell it means more to her." Pein sighed of Itachi's explanation. He tried being patient. Itachi turned to her, "Sakura-chan, you have to tell us what happen… Why is that ribbon so important when you could just get a new one? The black ribbon is old and worn out. You never wore it anyways." At this, Sakura cried more. Konan gave a glare that meant death toward Itachi.

"Sakura, I think what Itachi-san means that you should explain why and how you got that ribbon." She paused, and started again. "And don't give me the 'I bought the ribbon' shit." This made Sakura give a small smile and giggle a bit while hiccupping. The red eyed weasel admits, he thought that was actually rather cute.

She sniffed, and began her story of Haburo and her mission, "Ano… I was sent on a mission to kill this girl named Haburo. I was only 7 years old then. She wasn't a shinobi of any sort, not even a medic. She near my age, though older. She was swinging on a swing. The squeaking hinges of the door," Sakura pointed to the door. "reminded me of the swings. So, I talked to her a bit. You know, the 'earn their trust and backstab' shit. I did that and I felt attached. I wanted her to run away. She gave me this ribbon to hold my hair up. And, I wanted her to leave so badly, I gave her a hint: 'What if, another one of your friends killed you?' she still smiled and responded she didn't care, she would forgive them. Obviously, she didn't get the idea. So, she told me she wished that she could stay, but her parents and herself are moving. So, she gave me a hug and spoke of me like a younger sister to her. I took out the kunai and stabbed her on the spine…" everyone was silent. The cherry blossom continued, "I kept the ribbon, it was the only thing that reminded me of what she looks like, her voice, her personality, and it makes me feel as if she is still with me…"

Konan knew how it felt to kill someone you love. Hell, she killed her own parents! "I'm sorry Sakura-chan… Ano, where was the last time you had it? Are you sure you left it back at the base or in your locker?"

The pink haired and emerald eyed, cherry blossom shook her head sadly, "I wish… I never go anywhere without it. I was caught in a battle with one of my rivals, not Ino, and I fell, some of my kunais fell to the floor and I didn't bother to pick them up. I think they were left there…It's very far from here… It could be stolen already." She looked down, thinking how a fool she was.

Itachi's usual Sharingan red eyes softened and turned to a warm onyx color. "We can look for it tomorrow." He gave her a reassuring ruffle on the head as he stood up.

She glared at him, "Itai! Don't do that red eyed freak!" she complained, secretly, she liked it. To her, it was like a ruffle of affection. It made her feel good, his hand was very warm and comforting…

"Pink haired freak." He smirked. He loved how the way her hair flowed in the wind, also how soft it felt than it looked. Her eyes caught his attention when he first saw them. That is right, ever since the night her mother got murdered, he saw her glossy bright emerald green eyes and thought they were jewels for a quick minute. He didn't love her for the looks and body, he loved the way she reacted to him. He just loved to tease her.

"Dumb fuck." Sakura stuck out her tongue. Itachi glared as Konan smirked.

"Burn!!!" Konan shouted. Sakura's tongue was still sticking out, so, just to have a little fun, Itachi grabbed it with his thumb and index finger.

"It-hai!!!" she glared at him menacingly. Hell, she glared very sharp daggers at him. "You –etter ha- wolsh you –ands!!!" Itachi smirked. Hidan freaked out and ran off to Kakuzu, Pein sweat dropped at Itachi's tactics and dragged Konan to his room. "-AKA!!!" she called him an idiot. "I –ate you!!!" stomped on his foot… _hard_. This made the red eyed Uchiha to let go of her now dry tongue. A salty taste came to her mouth because of the dryness of her pink tongue. "Blech!" she spat. "You need to wash your hands!" Itachi rolled his onyx eyes. Oh, how much he loved to tease her, making her forget about the ribbon.

After massaging the now bruised foot, he twitched from the burning pain. Yes, the weasel admits it: the pain was worth it. He got to see her smile again, touch her hair, and tease her! "We'll start searching tomorrow…" he got off the bed and left. Not without looking over his shoulder to see a smile on her beautiful and alive face, full of hope and faith.

After the Uchiha prodigy left, she felt the warmth around her self was gone. Just like a snap of a finger, a flicker of light. A small sigh escaped her lips as she settled herself on the bed, unclipping her Akatsuki cloak, using it as a small blanket for tonight. She stared at the ugly yellowish tan ceiling that reminded her of the old wooden seats of the swings she and Haburo had their conversation, where she died, right in front of the swings… Blood splattered all over her hands and arms… The cherry blossom shook her head, 'I shouldn't think about her, it will only affect me even more than I did today.' She warned herself. **'I miss her so much…' Inner Sakura frowned.** _**Tsubaki soon appeared, 'Hey, I have totally nothing to do with this. Don't blame me!' **_'I know this has nothing to do with you!' she glared at a particular faded spot on the ceiling. 'That was 2 years after you got inside of me you fucked up demon.' She cursed inwardly in her thoughts. _**'Not my fault you caught my attention.' The annoying demon stuck her tongue out far… very far. **_**'That's gross.' Inner Sakura twitched.**_** 'What's it to you?!' Tsubaki 'hmph'ed. **_'Good night everyone…' and then, her emerald eyes were covered by her eye lids.

**Morning: In the Forest – Battle's Results**

"Damn…" Konan cursed. "This place is mess…" in fact, this time the blue haired origami expertise of Akatsuki wasn't exaggerating. This area of the forest was a complete mess. Ink was splashed all over the trees and leaves, craters that were over 3 feet was spread out everywhere, kunais, shurikens, and maybe a katana or two spilled randomly. "Holy shit…" she cursed some more as her blue eyes widen as they walked farther into the forest.

As they walked farther, they saw blood splattering everywhere. At this, Sakura got confused, 'How is this possible? I only did Taijutsu with him. I didn't see blood when I battled him. I ended the fight with Genjutsu that would release once I am 10 feet away from them…' she thought. As they got to the end, she saw her black ribbon, the one she cherished dearly.

"Thank goodness…" she closed her eyes and held it close to her heart. _Drip…Drip…Drip._ A dripping sound came to her ears. Soon, a drop of blood landed on her cheek, running down to her neck. She opened her eyes immediately, tucking in the ribbon in a secret pocket in the cloak for safe keeping. As she looked up… her eyes widen with fear… "Sai…" there was the onyx haired boy, hanging on the tree's mid trunk, blood still dripping from his mouth. A katana was stabbed through his heart, his lifeless eyes shown nothing, while his fake smile was still on his cold pale lips. _Thump!_ She immediately looked at his hands… 'The picture book that was meant for his brother…' her hands shook as she saw it fall out of his lifeless dead hands. It was like her heart shattered all over again from last night to this morning, as the book fell to the ground.

Akatsukis' eyes all widen in shock… Some of their mouths were gaping wide open. Pein narrowed his eyes, feeling pity for the poor pink haired kunoichi. No tear fell from her dull and full of pain emerald eyes. Soon, her knees felt weak and fell on the bloody grass as Sai's fresh blood still dripped. Her mouth was gaping a small circle as her shoulders shook. 'No, Sai and Haburo wouldn't like to see me cry. I refuse to let these tears fall!' she slammed her fist into the ground, though the ground beneath her did not shake, nor break. Her heart seemed to be breaking all over again, her memories with Haburo and Sai flashed in her head as she bit her quivering lips, drawing some blood at the process. 'No, stay strong… I won't let them down!' she glared at the ground. As she moved her cold hands toward the small turquoise book, she eyed it carefully. As she opened it, she saw the pictures of his brother and his self he drew. As she got to the blank page, she flipped several pages until she saw a small note written in pencil.

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you are reading this, I may have already gone to the light. I shall tell you who has done this, though you must promise me to not swear revenge and become that younger Uchiha. Danzou has done this. _Sakura flinched as she read the name. _I have gone into the state of depression after my brother's death. It would pain me to see you this way as I watch from the skies. Onegai, do me a favor, do it for my brother and me, finish this picture book. You know my intentions. Once you are finished, I promise you, I won't go anywhere until you are done. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sai_

As the cherry blossom smiled a small smile, she turned the page to see Sai's Chinese paintbrush and his small paint case. 'Arigatou, Sai…' She stood up as everyone around them flinched as she walked past them, expecting her to scream or burst into tears. "Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Deidara poked her arm as she walked past him.

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look, "Yes… Why is that? And, don't give me the 'Because your friend just died.' Shit. He and Haburo doesn't want to see me cry now do they?" she twitched in frustration as she punched Deidara on the head, causing him to sweat drop and earning a great big lump on top of his head. Everyone gave a puff of a relief sigh. "Itachi-kun, you need a breath mint." And with that remark, they started off to their next destination: Amegakure.

** - -Midnight: Forest of Light- - **

The Forest of Light wasn't really bright, only in the daytime it was so bright, they were forced to put on their rice picker hat. Though, in the dark, it was like a wonderful nighttime paradise. It was late at night as everyone sat around the fireplace, some were whisper while others were drunk (A/N: (cough)Kisame(cough)). As the fire started to dim and flicker as the crackling flames went out. At this, the blue haired female Akatsuki squealed and jumped onto Pein's lap. Her ultimate weakness was the dark. She will admit it, she was frightened and terrified of the dark. The cherry blossom sighed as she searched for a thick branch and lit it with a Katon jutsu.

"I'll go and get some more wood. If I'm not back within an hour, search for me." With that, she disappeared. Sakura wasn't scared of the dark, therefore she doesn't need the torch, instead of putting it out, she gave it to Hidan to hold. She didn't trust Kisame holding it… 'He might fry himself.' She chuckled at this.

After 30 minutes of searching for wood, she had quite a lot to last the night. A small whimper came to her ears as she immediately dropped the wood and got into a fighting stance, daring to throw a kunai at anything, anytime. A squeal was heard as a small black wolf pup came into view. She sighed in relief and put away the sharp kunai. She went closer to it, seeing if the pup was injured.

"Poor thing…" she whispered. "You lost your mother too huh?" she could tell because she felt the mother's blood all over the puppy. 'Well, someone's on the same page as me now…' she reminded herself. She picked up the puppy, and soon found a nearby lake to wash the blood off. As Sakura washed the blood away, she couldn't help but smile. As the pup dried itself by shaking, he gave her a nice lick on the cheek. "You don't have anywhere to go huh?" it was as if the wolf understood her, it nodded. She was actually surprised. "You are coming with me!" she smiled as she pet the wolf pup's soft fur. It's bushy tail brushed against her leg and licked her toe. She picked up the pup and put him in her medical bag. He was a pure black with a small white tint on its left ear. The black puppy was about the size of half a computer screen, so, it didn't take much space in her medical bag that hung around her shoulder. He popped his head out the zipper, seeing a view of the forest a bit higher.

Sakura resumed picking up the fallen wood and made her way back to the camping area safely with the black pup in her medical bag. 'He's just so sweet and adorable…' she kept smiling as she saw the puppy look around with a cheerful glint in his dark blue eyes. The wolf puppy picked up a lot of strange and different scent that Sakura was walking toward.

"Sakura-chan! What took you so long?" Kakuzu complained. The dark puppy whimpered as its ears lowered and hid inside the bag completely. "Eh? What are you hiding Haruno…?" Kakuzu only called the cherry blossom by her last name when he's suspicious.

Her smile grew wider as she dropped the branches in the pile and took out the puppy, "I found him, he was covered in his mother's blood… I could say he's about 4 months and his mother died. It had no where to go so I took him with me." She held him like a baby and rubbed its furry stomach as its tail swayed back and forth.

"Awwwww!!! Kawaii…" Konan made her way to Sakura's side and started playing with it. The puppy seemed to like all the attention. Pein twitched and knew the answer of her next question.

"Can I keep—" she was cut off by the orange-headed mushroom-freak.

"No." he immediately grabbed the wolf out of Konan's arms and soon pulled out a kunai. Deidara glared at him.

"Oh come on… He's adorable! I'm sure Sakura would train him and use him as a summon." Deidara offered as the three high-5-ed.

"Onegai…? I think that he's the only one who made me come here with a smile on my face…. Please Pein-sama?" Sakura begged as Pein groaned. 'She added –sama…' that was his weakness: he liked respect. Konan also gave him the ultimate puppy stare. 'Oh geeze…' he winced. 'No! This puppy must go…' he refused to lose so easily because of a stare. Soon, a wet feeling came to his thumb. He looked at the wolf pup and it had a sad face, more so than Konan's.

"God damn it, fine! But, on one condition…" he handed the puppy to Sakura. Before he let go, the puppy gave him a lick on the cheek. With a sigh, he continued. "Sakura, you make sure he doesn't get in the way of your missions. And, train him to become a summoning. He should be able to talk in 5 more days if he manages to stay alive…

The blue haired female origami expertise of Akatsuki smiled and planted a short kiss on his blushing cheek, "Oh, you're so sweet… _mushroom-freak_." The blush still didn't fade away.

The red eyed weasel looked over the cherry blossom's shoulder to see the wolf pup. "Are you not going to name it?" Sakura jumped from shock.

"Hai…" she blushed for he was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck. "I'll name him…" she thought for a while. "I'll name him Kuroitsuki." The name the cherry blossom chose for the sleeping wolf pup meant black moon.

As the Akatsuki headed for sleep, a glowing yellow eyes in the tree tops stared at them all…

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Starring:**

**Deidara**

**&**

**Naruto**

**Naruto:** Hey, how did you get those mouths on your hands?

**Deidara:** I became emo one time and decided "Why do people cut the wrist?" so I cut myself in the palm and I pulled out something slippery, the tongue, and then teeth popped out… I couldn't use clay for a week due to the braces they had.

**Naruto:** O.O…………………. (creeped out for life)………… Ramen……….(shivers)………..Noodles………………(sucks thumb)………………..KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! Get this person away from me!!!!!!! TTTTTT (totally creeped out and looses it)

**Authoress Note: ** I know… the Akatsuki's Corner isn't that funny. But, thanks for the reviews! It gave me some time to type more. I hope it's worth the wait and trouble… I need 490 reviews as total of 25 reviews!!! Thank you all!!!


	22. Chapter 21

**Authoress Note: **Thank you for the reviews! I may have updated late because I have a core competition. My middle school, Ida Price, has core classes (home rooms), and each one has a name, for example, Spartans, Emperors, Kings, Olympians, Pharaohs, etc. have competitions, competing each other in competitions. Like, for Halloween, we had 2 people per core (my core teacher is Mrs. Davis, and Mr. Butler isn't but he's a Spartan teacher) have them use their mouths to find 10 candy corn inside a whole bowl full of whip cream! It was fun… In celebration of Martin Luther King Jr. birthday, I was chosen to do "Martin's Mystery Box" like a quiz show this time. People kept looking at me when Mrs. Davis mentioned, '…must be smart…'. I was like, 'Oh no…'

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**I didn't do it!" – Bart Simpson of **_**The Simpson's **_**TV show**

**Chapter 21 – Withering Cherry Blossom: Forgotten…?**

_**Recap:**_

"_Oh come on… He's adorable! I'm sure Sakura would train him and use him as a summon." Deidara offered as the three high-5-ed._

"_Onegai…? I think that he's the only one who made me come here with a smile on my face…. Please Pein-sama?" Sakura begged as Pein groaned. 'She added –sama…' that was his weakness: he liked respect. Konan also gave him the ultimate puppy stare. 'Oh geeze…' he winced. 'No! This puppy must go…' he refused to lose so easily because of a stare. Soon, a wet feeling came to his thumb. He looked at the wolf pup and it had a sad face, more so than Konan's._

"_God damn it, fine! But, on one condition…" he handed the puppy to Sakura. Before he let go, the puppy gave him a lick on the cheek. With a sigh, he continued. "Sakura, you make sure he doesn't get in the way of your missions. And, train him to become a summoning. He should be able to talk in 5 more days if he manages to stay alive…_

_The blue haired female origami expertise of Akatsuki smiled and planted a short kiss on his blushing cheek, "Oh, you're so sweet… mushroom-freak." The blush still didn't fade away._

_The red eyed weasel looked over the cherry blossom's shoulder to see the wolf pup. "Are you not going to name it?" Sakura jumped from shock._

"_Hai…" she blushed for he was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck. "I'll name him…" she thought for a while. "I'll name him Kuroitsuki." The name the cherry blossom chose for the sleeping wolf pup meant black moon._

_As the Akatsuki headed for sleep, a glowing yellow eyes in the tree tops stared at them all…_

_**End Recap…**_

It was a cold windy night… The green leaves they saw in the morning seemed to be dead as the wind blew across them. Nothing could be heard throughout the silent night, though, regular average shinobis would not be able to hear them. But, Akatsuki was no ordinary organization full of S-class criminal. Konoha Fire High never knew that the organization, 'Akatsuki' was actually in Tsunade's school. Sure, she knows about how dangerous they are, though, Akatsuki has never been caught, no identity of a member for the past years. They never wore their cloaks in school, though if it was cold, they could wear the cloak on the way to school, and fold it up arriving. As I was saying, Akatsuki was no ordinary group of ninjas, they could hear each little step of a rabbit, each chirp of a cricket, each whistle of the wind that blew across their camp area. They never suspected a certain snake obsessed foe to be lurking in the shadows, just waiting for them to be caught off guard…

'Almost time…' the cruel snake gave a mockingly smile with his long tongue licking his lips around in a sick way.

As Sakura got ready for bed, she heard Itachi step inside as well. Yes, they were sharing tents. She sighed as she made a small soft and fluffy mattress for Kuroitsuki, the black furred wolf puppy. She refused to blush as she saw the weasel take off his shirt, only leaving him in his pants, and showing off his muscular body. It wasn't too muscular like macho, you could just tell he worked out. 'Don't look at him. I refuse to blush!' she screamed in her thoughts. _**'Awww!!!' Tsubaki, her love-sick demon spoke. 'Kawaii!!! True love… Come on Saku-chan—' **_** 'Hey, you have no right to call my Outer Saku-chan. I can only.' Inner Sakura stuck her nose up high like a prissy girl would. 'But, I agree, TRUE LOVE!!!' **'Great… two voices in my head… Lovely, this is how I'll sleep tonight.' She spoke each word dripped in a sarcastic tone. She nearly squealed as she felt Itachi's strong arms around her.

"N-Nani…? What are you doing?" she blushed of embarrassment, though, if someone were to look closely enough, you could see the hint of excitement and happiness in her emerald eyes.

Itachi nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck, answering her question, "For warmth…" Sakura could feel his breath against her ear as he pulled her closer and tightened his arms around her waist. The cherry blossom soon learned to relax, her breathing became steadier, and for once… she could sleep. Itachi's eyes grew heavier, and heavier each breath he took. He never noticed a certain snake man's yellow eyes eyeing him carefully through a crack in the tent.

"It seems the Uchiha has a weakness after all…" a soft evil chuckle came from Orochimaru, the snake-like man who was the one stalking the poor red eyed weasel. "Soon, you shall become my next body, Uchiha Itachi…" with that silent allegiance, he disappeared without a trace nor sound.

The wolf's bright moonlight eyes opened, he sensed a bad feeling that made him feel even worse as he started whimpering. Kuroitsuki climbed out of bed and headed toward Sakura, licking her forehead for a quick second. The puppy tried nudging her cheek with his paw, he didn't have very long claws. Still, no prevailed from the slumbering Sakura. The wolf soon grew agitated at her sleeping and barked, more like a yip, though, it was loud enough to wake up the cherry blossom and the red eyed weasel.

Sakura's jade green eyes flew open, staring at the mischievous puppy. "Kuroitsuki… Nande?" the wolf, seeming to understand Japanese, pointed his right paw outside the tent. Itachi saw the paw point toward the unzipped part of the tent. 'I though I zipped it up…' Itachi narrowed his eyes as he felt the sleeping bag's covers fly off. Sakura started examining it right away. She already earned Kuroitsuki's trust and the pup earned her trust. The puppy sniffed at the remains while Sakura searched for fingerprints on the tent's fabric. The onyx eyed weasel decided to be cautious as well, 'Who ever this anonymous person is… He or she must be skilled to see and get away with it.' Itachi gave himself a mental note, just incase he had to battle this person, he would remind himself to not underestimate the stranger.

"I cannot tell who did this, though I know the gender and age." The pink haired cherry blossom glanced at Itachi's handsome face before blushing.

Itachi caught her glances, he also noticed her beautiful blushes. No, they weren't beautiful, they weren't gorgeous either, but they were cute. He though the shade matched her bright cherry blossom colored hair well. "Tell me." He started scanning the foot prints outside the area.

She nodded and began answering him, "His age is 53." Itachi twitched at this. 'I got beaten by a 53 year old man…' he sweat dropped, though is mental note reminded him to not underestimate the foe. "Male…" Itachi saw Sakura's bright green eyes narrow as the small glow of chakra ran through the fabric. "Matte, he's a Sannin…" Itachi's red sharingan eye widened with shock and disbelief.

"Tch." He glared at the floor and walked off toward Pein and Konan's tent. The cherry blossom looked confused as Kuroitsuki tilted his head to the side in confusion as he stared at Itachi walking away.

'God damn it… He's doing it again.' Itachi was being serious. Orochimaru has been trying to convince him to join Otogakure ever since he graduated the Academy at the age of 7, earned his Sharingan at the age of 8, passed the Chuunin Exams at the age of 10, earned the Mangekyou at the age of 12, and became ANBU at the age of 13. The red eyed weasel was truly a prodigy.

"Pein…" he called out in the dark, waiting for his leader to come out.

"N—" he stuttered as he yawned a large one. "Nani?" he came out of the tent with a blanket draped around his bare chest, shivering from the breezy wind.

"Orochimaru has been sighted in this camp area. He was peeking through one of our tent and left. Sakura searched and analyzed the fingerprints and showed it was the Sannin. He may have been coming here for me." Itachi spoke. Pein listened carefully as his orange eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He sighed as he went back inside and put on his cloak.

"You said he left already…" Pein was in deep thought. "For now on, I want someone to stay on guard and the others will take turn with the shifts." Itachi nodded. "I suggest Sakura have the night duty for today. She seems—" he was interrupted by another infamous yawn of his. "She seems up and awake." The orange headed mushroom finished his sentence and went back to cuddling with Konan inside the warm tent again.

Itachi faced Sakura whom was right behind him with Kuroitsuki in her arms. "I'm on night duty? How long?" she asked with curiosity dripped in her tone.

The Uchiha prodigy sighed and took the sleeping puppy and held it in his arms, "For 2 hours and the next will be Kakuzu, I presume." He walked back into the tent, put the puppy onto the bed and got into his own sleeping bag. Well, the sleeping bag was for 2 people, so he had if all for himself. He almost missed the warmth of the cherry blossom.

As Sakura got out her cloak and buttoned it up, she felt warm immediately. She could almost smell Itachi's spicy scent on it that nearly made her relaxed. The pink haired female Akatsuki decided to made herself comfortable and sat on top of a thick enough tree branch of an old oak. She closed her eyes, now on guard of anything surrounding her, including the smallest things such as ants and sand. The owl's hoot, the bats' wings a flapping, the leaves rustling, and the sound of a snake slithering about could be heard throughout the forest. _Thack!_ A kunai hit the ground, startling the snake as it started to form into a certain Sannin.

"Now, now… We haven't even introduced each other yet, and you are already attacking…" he gave her his infamous mocking smile that annoyed her to no end. "As you already know…" he paused as he now thought he will wake the others up, that will not be lovely now will it? With that, he caught her off guard and out shot a long white serpent covered in disgusting slime from his mouth and this contact made them both travel 20 miles!

"Ugh…" Sakura slammed into a red wood tree as a large crater was imprinted upon the bark. She quickly healed her wound in her stomach, wiped off the blood from the corner of her lips and never noticed that she was too far where Akatsuki could hear the commotion. "What do you want with Itachi?!" she yelled.

Orochimaru gave a sickening laugh, "My, my dear… As I have said, before the battle begins…" he licked his lips. "What shall this fair maiden be named?" he asked.

The cherry blossom glared at him dangerously, "Haruno Sakura." She answered him as her body immediately got into a defensive stance, ready to battle the legendary snake Sannin before her emerald green eyes. The snake laughed.

"Haruno Sakura…. That names suits you well… I have heard about you. And now, look at you, joining Akatsuki, former ROOT member, former apprentice of the legendary Danzou, I presume?" Orochimaru spoke out her famous titles.

"Hai." She gave a curt nod to the legendary snake Sannin. As soon as she said 'yes.' She soon started to charge head first to Orochimaru, making a series of hand seals. 'How do I know these hand seals?!' she questioned herself. _**'I'm too lazy to help defeat the Sannin, so I chose a couple of jutsus you could use. I heard Inner Sakura could make you do them, so you can beat him.' Tsubaki shrugged her elegant shoulders. **_'Matte, why do you want to help me?' the cherry blossom asked with a curiosity-dripped tone. **Inner Sakura popped up, 'Hey, who would want their host to die pathetically from a gay snake-obsessed Sannin?' **_**Tsubaki gave a nod of approval. 'Now go get the snake-obsessed dude!'**_ 'Hai!' with that, she started to do the hand seals automatically with the held of the beautiful demon, Tsubaki and her useful yet annoying Inner. "Amaterasu!" she whispered it loudly. 'But, I thought this is an Uchiha bloodline?' she asked her Inner. **'Since you've been hanging around the Uchiha for a long time, some of his chakra that leaks out gets caught inside you, meaning, you can use the bloodline jutsus only. You need the Uchiha blood to use the doujutsu (eye technique).' Inner Sakura explained. **'Never thought you would be that smart…' Sakura gave a compliment and an offense at the same time. Inner Sakura chose to ignore the rude yet polite comment.

Dark black flames started surrounding the smirking cherry blossom in a circular form. Orochimaru narrowed his yellow eyes dangerously, then realized something, "You have a demon inside of you…" Sakura started glaring dangerously as the snake Sannin.

"How do you know?!" she spat at his face as the black flames attacked Orochimaru like a huge wave of water, though, this was fire that could last for seven days and seven nights we are talking about. Orochimaru's cackle could be heard.

"Baka… Such a naïve little girl…" he still had that mocking smile on his face as if it was hot glued on.

"Tell me already you son-of-a-bitch!" Konan would be proud of her for cursing in front of a Sannin, I mean, she has done that too Tsunade and Jiraya, but not Orochimaru. Sakura tried her best to keep her anger within herself. Thankfully, Tsubaki decided not to take over again. Everyone knew that she was short-tempered.

Orochimaru gave a frown and wagged his right index finger left to right, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… I thought you knew better than that Sakura-chan." He quickly dodged from the black flames that Sakura hurled toward him. "Danzou sent me to assassinate you. Well, in other words I can do what I want to you once I've got you captured."

Sakura glared at him, nearly snarling at the pale snake, "You're going to use me as bait to get the Uchiha." She absolutely loathed it when people use bait; it was ridiculous and stupid.

Orochimaru just cackled at this, "I see I've got an intelligent kunoichi." He stopped cackling and faced her seriously this time. "Though, you are wrong. I already have another Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." The cherry blossom's emerald eyes hardened.

"I don't give a shit of what he does." She yelled aloud. "I'm guessing that since you know I have a demon inside of me, you are going to use me."

Orochimaru smirked, "Precisely." With that statement: the battle begun. Orochimaru started off by sending a flurry of dirty green snakes toward the shocked girl. Sakura expertly dodged with flexibility and grace. She never expected the snakes to follow her every movement though. 'Shit. The snakes follow me. Meaning, they aren't meant for dodging, they are meant for attacking!' she quickly thought of a solution as she pulled out a kunai and quickly slashed the necks of the upcoming snakes. As blood oozed out of the snake carcasses, Orochimaru started a series of hand seals, not wanting to let her attack him. 'I have to attack him, if I keep dodging, I'll lose energy.' She spoke to herself mentally. She started a series of her own hand seals.

The snake Sannin soon shouted out loud, forming the last hand sign, "Senei Jashu." He whispered it to himself as a snake appeared out of his mouth, shooting like a bullet toward Sakura!

"Tch." She bit her lower lip at this. 'Hurry up…' "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she whispered aloud as well. A _puff_ of smoke soon took place, in place of the smoke was a pure white wolf about the size of two humans put together. On top of the white wolf's head is a black raven the size of a large television screen. _Ching!_ The sound of metal clashed. The snake's katana in its mouth made contact with the wolf's sharp sai in its growling mouth. The raven still perched upon its head glaring at the snake dangerously, as it turned its black head toward Sakura's direction, it spoke, "Sakura-sama… Who is this man?"

Sakura hadn't used this summon in a long time, it seemed more over a decade, "Tsumori," the raven nodded. "Fubuki," the wolf managed to nod his head for he was struggling with the snake's grip. "I want you to kill this man. His name is Orochimaru, a legendary Sannin. Do not underestimate him, be very cautious." They nodded and started charging after the shocked Sannin.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a giant yellow yet brown snake appeared out of the ground. The snake was much larger than the two animals combined, though Orochimaru was underestimating Sakura dearly, making her angry with rage. Tsumori, the onyx colored raven, took off high into the air as the white wolf, Fubuki with a sai in mouth started pouncing toward it as Tsumori took after Orochimaru.

** - - - - - - - - - **

After 48 minutes of the horrific battle, both were panting hard, it seemed each passing second, it was harder for Sakura to breath. For Orochimaru, he was frustrated and in rage, 'It took me this much time to capture a silly little girl.' He spoke to himself mentally. The yellow eyed snake Sannin already got rid of the creatures, Sakura was forced to summon them back before they got injured any further. Orochimaru admits, she was tough to defeat.

The cherry blossom thought she felt a presence behind her, though she decided to shrug it off, thinking it might have been an animal like a harmless squirrel. Though, Yakushi Kabuto was no harmless squirrel! Better yet, an animal. As he knocked her out, letting her fall to the hard ground, he nearly felt pity for the girl. Orochimaru glared hard at the medic ninja, "What took you so long?" he spat.

Kabuto bowed low in respect and apology, "Gomen nasai, Orochimaru-sama. I was nearly caught by an Akatsuki and had to go through the forest the longer way." He finished his explanation, hoping the pale snake Sannin would take the excuse. Orochimaru eyed him carefully, until he finally nodded, thinking it was true. "Ano, what do you want me to do with her?" he asked, unsure if he should bring her with him.

"Bring her. She's the apprentice of Danzou, a highly skilled medical ninja, and a demon within her." Orochimaru gave the silver haired medic a chilling smile that Kabuto did not like. "I shall make her useful." Kabuto picked up the cherry blossomed haired girl carefully, carrying her in a piggy back style. He observed her carefully, 'Pink hair? That's uncommon… I'll ask her when she wakes up if it's natural. I doubt it is.' He made himself a mental note. And so, they took off toward Otogakure…

**Akatsuki Camp Area**

Everyone soon sensed a flurry of chakra in one direction. Yes, they were all awake, since Itachi noticed that Sakura wasn't around, he grew worried, as did Kuroitsuki. Pein was the first to react to the not-so well-hidden chakra as he sent out 5 kunais toward the direction of the chakra.

"Eep!" a very girly squeak came as a long purple haired girl fell out of the bushes. Her choice of clothing were very sluttish. Konan stared at her in disgust while nearly all the Akatsuki members gaped and some even drooled (Kisame, Deidara and Hidan). The girl stood up, showing a SUPER short mini skirt with a very tight tube top that showed _**way**_too much skin. Kuroitsuki growled at her and jumped into Konan's arms. "Umm…" her dark blue eyes looked around, not even ashamed to be wearing such clothing. "Hi?" Her voice sounded very sweet and caring, though her appearance could tell all about her personality… Three words: Slut, whore, and bitch were all the words Konan could think of her.

**1 Hour Later…**

The girl was called Tsunami, all the guys fell for her 'charm', hell with it, including Pein and Itachi! This disgusted Konan even more. What disgusted the blue haired origami expertise was when the infatuated orange headed leader said these exact words, "Would you like to join Akatsuki?" Konan nearly puked, Kuroitsuki whimped.

Tsunami smiled, "Of course!" Konan glared at the whore hard and long. 'I can't believe this. Maybe Pein must be falling for her stupid little 'charm' (quote), but Itachi cannot—I can't believe it…' her blue eyes widened as she saw Itachi literally staring at her. 'They just abandoned Sakura-chan…' she thought.

"Pein?" Pein didn't look at her, he was too 'busy' staring and chatting with Tsunami. "I quite the Akatsuki." Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Nande?!" Pein stood up, wanting to protest. "After all these years, you just decided to quite the organization? We still have to get information on the Jinchuuriki and we have school!" Konan glared at him. The onyx eyed wolf seemed to glare at him as well.

Tears gathered in Konan's eyes, "So, that's it huh? You're just going to replace Sakura-chan huh? Just like that? Even Tobi is smart enough to see that that girl is a down right whore!" she shouted, everyone looked at Tobi as he nodded his head up and down. "I'm leaving to find Sakura-chan, I don't care if I miss school or not… I fucking hate you. I wish you," she pointed an accusing finger at the enraged Tsunami. "I wish you burn in hell, you fucking bitch." With that, she disappeared in a swirl of strips of paper.

**Authoress Note:** Gomen gomen gomen gomen!!! I'm just so busy! I had the biggest author's block… I also had extra homework from break, and I barely had time to type. I hope this is worth the wait. Reviews Needed: 25 Total: 520


	23. Chapter 22

**Authoress Note: **OoO… I never knew you guys would review that fast in one fucking day!!! Do you know I nearly choked on my peppermint stick?! (I caught a hoarse throat) Well, someone had to perform the Heimlich maneuver… Yes, I actually choked! Oh, and you guys should try Just call me Miss Cellophane-chan's cookies! They're so delicious!!! I love cookies… I decided to lay off the sugar for a while, so, make it sugar free cookies!  Since people review that fast… I'm thinking about changing the amount of reviews to 30… Like I said, THINKING ABOUT IT!!! I haven't made my final decision… YET. OMG!!! I think I'm in love again… Not with Jeffery, no. I think with a 7TH GRADER named Victor Disalvo or something like that. I'm in 6th grade just to let you know, so kind of embarrassing… -o o-

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Things I do for love…" – Courage the Cowardly Dog (love that show)**

**Chapter 22 – **_**Achoo!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**1 Hour Later…**_

_The girl was called Tsunami, all the guys fell for her 'charm', hell with it, including Pein and Itachi! This disgusted Konan even more. What disgusted the blue haired origami expertise was when the infatuated orange headed leader said these exact words, "Would you like to join Akatsuki?" Konan nearly puked, Kuroitsuki whimped._

_Tsunami smiled, "Of course!" Konan glared at the whore hard and long. 'I can't believe this. Maybe Pein must be falling for her stupid little 'charm' (quote), but Itachi cannot—I can't believe it…' her blue eyes widened as she saw Itachi literally staring at her. 'They just abandoned Sakura-chan…' she thought._

"_Pein?" Pein didn't look at her, he was too 'busy' staring and chatting with Tsunami. "I quite the Akatsuki." Everyone stopped and looked at her._

"_Nande?!" Pein stood up, wanting to protest. "After all these years, you just decided to quite the organization? We still have to get information on the Jinchuuriki and we have school!" Konan glared at him. The onyx eyed wolf seemed to glare at him as well._

_Tears gathered in Konan's eyes, "So, that's it huh? You're just going to replace Sakura-chan huh? Just like that? Even Tobi is smart enough to see that that girl is a down right whore!" she shouted, everyone looked at Tobi as he nodded his head up and down. "I'm leaving to find Sakura-chan, I don't care if I miss school or not… I fucking hate you. I wish you," she pointed an accusing finger at the enraged Tsunami. "I wish you burn in hell, you fucking bitch." With that, she disappeared in a swirl of strips of paper._

_**End Recap…**_

**1 ½ Years Later…**

A faint, yet exasperate sigh came to the exit of the cherry blossom's lips. 'It's been nearly 2 years… And yet…' her bright dull green eyes looked down at the blood red grass. 'The Akatsuki hasn't come to save me… I have tried so many tries to get out of this cruel Hell. I'm not even sure if Itachi even cared about me… Well, so much for a lousy friend. I even heard they replaced me for a fucking whore!' she was interrupted with her thoughts when a shadowy figure came into view.

"You better not be thinking of escaping Sakura-chan." Orochimaru came out of the shadows with his sadistic smile of his. Sakura left out an audible sigh.

"Hai…" she gave up hope and faith for it has nearly been 2 years. 'I bet Konan is having just as much fun with that bitch than she used to have fun with me… Am I supposed to be here? Why does it feel… so wrong to belong here?' she spoke to herself. Ever since 9 months has passed, her Inner Sakura lost hope, even her love-sick demon, Tsubaki lost hope and they both left, leaving her alone in Otogakure, no one to talk with only to herself. Well, she admits, she does have Kabuto to speak with, only that he was just too busy to chat with her. Orochimaru was treating him like a filth slave, a servant while the smart medic-nin didn't notice. In Otogakure, she noticed she didn't have to enroll in school, instead, Orochimaru taught her with Sasuke. Sasuke was not a happy chicken-ass once he saw the glint of pink hair. She would always try to avoid him, not because he was strong, oh no, because he freaked her out with his power-obsessed aura surrounding him. 'Stupid chicken-ass.' She would always think to herself as she passed by him in the dark and confusing halls.

"Sakura-chan!" she looked up to see the caller of the person who spoke her name. Kabuto was walking towards her, with a smile on his face. "How was training?"

Sakura sighed, with a frown crossing her lips, "Sucks like shit. I mean, it's always the same thing. I stop to think, he comes and says, 'Don't think about escaping!' or something like that shit. I fucking hate this hellhole; I don't want to become an Otogakure ninja! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" she stomped her foot on the floor a couple of times, showing her disappointment as Kabuto just chuckled at her antics. A sigh escaped her lips again, "I just wish… I can be back with my real friends..…" she spoke softly enough so Kabuto could hear her. He really pitied her. Though, if he was caught helping her escape, his life will be over in less than a second by the cause of the old pale snake Sannin.

"Well, look at it in a brighter side!" Kabuto tried cheering her up.

The pink haired girl looked around, "How can I if there is not a single flash of fucking in this dump?! Besides… I would do anything not to spend the rest of my life here. Imagine, having to put up with the snake-obsessed bastard's commands, having to avoid Sasu-gay all the time, having to die pathetically in this hellhole! I want out! The last time I tried seemed like forever…" she looked down at her attire, it wasn't like the Oto's uniform, it was her regular red attire, the one with the black shorts and another skirt on top of it, with slits on both sides, left, right, forward, and backwards.

Kabuto looked at the girl piteously, "Well… I'm sure they are coming for you right now." He really tried cheering the girl up.

"No use, they had 1 ½ years of my patience and I'm stuck to this horrid place like hot glue, better yet, gum." She crossed her arms across her chest, giving a great big 'huff'. "How could they…? Replace me like a broken tool… At first, I thought I had a family again… Now they disown me." She mumbled, though Kabuto heard every word.

'If she's that desperate…' Kabuto thought for a second. _Ding!_ A brilliant idea popped in his head, "Sakura-chan, Sasori and I meet once every week. I could take you with me." He looked around and whispered. "I'm a spy for the Akatsuki. Just don't tell anyone." She nodded with glee and a bright smile, though it remained fake. "You should get to bed now." He opened the door of her room for her.

"Arigatou Kabutops!" she gave him a nickname.

Kabuto smirked, "No, thank you Pinky!" she stuck a tongue out at him, while slamming the door in front of his face until he could complain, 'That that childish!' he would have said.

Taking a quick cold shower, and dressing into her night pajamas, she crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep…

_**Sakura's Dream…**_

_The cherry blossom saw a faint of blue in the background of darkness. As the figure got closer, her bright emerald eyes widen. "Konan!!!" _

"_Saku-chan!" the blue figure ran up, giving her a big bear hug. "I've been trying to find you for years on end… As you have heard, a whore took your place. I grew frustrated so I quite immediately and went to search for you! I also brought Kuroitsuki if you were wondering." Konan spoke so quickly, Sakura had to pause and think. _

"_Su goi…" she was proud to have such a friend like Konan. "I'm stuck in this hellhole though… I tried escaping and didn't work. I even tried killing the snake-obsessed Sannin…" Konan laughed, seeing that Sakura still hasn't gotten over her cursing fortunately for her. _

"_Luckily, I got in contact with Sasori lately. He was unaffected by the girl, Tsunami's so called 'charms' because he is a puppet, Tobi is smart enough to know the girl means danger so he backed off. Sasori was forced to act infatuated or else the other members will get suspicious. I told him I'll find you and bring you back… So… Are you ready?" a hand was out stretched. Sakura smiled, reaching for Konan's hand, she gladly took it. Soon, in a swirl of strips of paper, she disappeared and soon entered a world of light…_

_**End Sakura's Dream…**_

She fluttered and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the sun's bright rays of light that hailed down Sakura's porcelain face.

"Saku-chan?" a female voice called out. "Hello?" slapping the hand away from the cherry blossom's face, she managed to open her eyes.

"Konan-chan?" she looked into the blue eyed female shinobi. She couldn't believe her eyes. **'Like that ramen-loving boy says, 'Dattebayo!'' Inner Sakura appeared.** 'Where have you been?!' she retorted to her Inner. **'We've been looking for Konan! We led her to you by dream, so now your free.' Inner crossed her arms, giving her an I'm-so-cool look. ** 'Arigatou.' She thanked her other companion in her thoughts.

"Sakura!!!" Konan suddenly hugged her tightly, making the two friends fall to the ground. "I'm so happy I finally got to see you… To finally get away from those bitch-ass freaks… Especially the mushroom head…" Konan's eyes saddened. Each day she saw it rain, it brought her sadness. Pein could make it rain using chakra, the rain would be able to detect any chakra standing under it. He could make it rain anywhere, anytime. As the pitter patter of the soft rain drops continued sorrowing the poor origami expertise, the pink haired cherry blossom comforted Konan into a tight hug loving hug.

"Don't worry… I just have a slight feeling they will regret what they have done to us…" Sakura stared at the gray skies. "I haven't seen nature for so long… I'm so happy that I'm out of the snake's hole." She spoke. "I can't wait until I can taste the slut's blood." A sadistic smile came to cross both the girls' beautiful, yet strong faces.

"We are near Konohagakure. Once we get there, we'll need to explain to Tsunade-hime what happened. For now, let's get a hotel… with a spa." She gave her a smile.

Sakura was excited, "Hai!" for once, she loved the air and nature surrounding her. No wonder almost everyone she knew loved the fresh air. It was truly refreshing and soothing. You could almost smell the rain's oceanic smell lingering in the damp and misty air. 'I just hope Kabuto knows I'm fine…' she made a mental note to herself as they started leaping from one tree branch to another branch that could hold both of their weight.

Konan started getting something out of her cloak, she noticed that it wasn't the Akatsuki cloak; it was something very simple. The cloak was black with a long big hood that the back would still be attached to the back. "I knew you would get cold so, I brought you an extra cloak. Just in case." Sakura smiled and put it on, buttoning the clothing her sister-like friend offered.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She thanked the blue haired kunoichi. As they approached a famous hot spring with a check-in hotel, they were so happy they finally got to relax. Konan was glad that she got to see Sakura again. Sakura was glad she got to see her sister-like friend and to finally breath real air. 'I can't wait to kick that whore's ass!' she screamed excitedly in her thoughts.

They entered the hotel and checked into a pretty fancy suite. "Su goi…" Konan and Sakura both muttered as they looked around room 314. The walls were covered with red curtains, as if they would soon be pulled back and a show would begin. The beds were near a queen size, and they even had two! The view from the delicately carved window was beautiful, you could catch a glimpse of the sunset and sunrise just beyond the mountain ranges. A wardrobe came into view, it wasn't as fancy as Sasori's though it wasn't beautiful, nor ugly… It was somewhat interesting to stare at all day, just thinking about the pictures you see in them. A black vanity was in the corner of the room, near the bathroom. The black vanity was as if it was marbled, many drawers filled its empty spaces while a low wooden stool sat in front of the delicate vanity. Inside the bathroom seemed to be full of ivory! It was truly a wonderful suite. "I think we can stay for about 2 more days…" Konan muttered, still in awe of the wonderful room the hotel provided us.

Sakura looked at her in confusion, "What day is it today?" the wondering cherry blossom asked with a bit of curiosity in the tone of her voice.

The blue haired origami kunoichi answered her immediately, "Friday. I hope the snake bastard didn't forget your birthday!" Sakura flinched at this, she forgot about her birthday until Kabuto and surprisingly, Kimimaro brought her gifts.

"Ano…" she started shuffling her feet. "Kabuto-san and Kimimaro-san brought me gifts, though I forgot my own birthday as well." Konan just stared at her, after a couple minutes of staring she broke into a fit of laughter, well, Sakura and Konan both did. They had a great time laughing. Soon, Sakura stopped immediately, noticing the position she was in, not literally, but metaphorically. "Konan-chan… What will happen if Orochimaru wants me back? What if he starts following me? What will we do? If we go back, Tsunade might think that I'm leading the Oto ninjas into her school!" her emerald eyes were once again filled with hopelessness and pity of herself.

"I've got it taken care of. I've met that bone dude, what's his name? Oh, Kaguya Kimimaro. He says he'll assassinate him." Konan nodded. Seeing Sakura's shocked face, she sighed and sat on the bed near the bathroom while Sakura got the one near the window. Soon, she started explaining. "Well, you see, Kimimaro and I aren't very close… But, we have one thing in common, we both hate Orochimaru. He didn't believe me that Orochimaru was only using him, until I tape recorded Orochimaru saying so. He was upset for a couple of days, so now he wants to kill him. The end." Konan yawned a quite big one. "I call the shower first!" she zoomed off into the bathroom before Sakura could touch the knob. "Suckers!" an evil laughter emitted from behind the wooden sliding door, which led to the bathroom Konan was currently in.

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time today. She decided to lay in bed, taking the time for silence. Ignoring the shower's water that bugged her a bit. 'I can't wait… I can't wait until I see my friends again… I can't wait to see their shocked faces… I wonder if they will even remember me..' her face saddened some. Soon, some courage started building up in her thoughts. 'No! I can't think negative! That will only make it worse. I've so got to stay positive! Surely they didn't forget me right…? I hope they just got tired of the whore, Tsunami…' she soon fell asleep as Konan came out of the shower, not wanting to disturb the girl from her deep slumber, she crawled into bed and flicked the lights off, making the room extra dark. The night breeze came through the slightly open window that let in the darkness surround Sakura.

**Morning – 9:34 AM, Hotel of Hot Springs**

A groan was heard in the lovely suite of room 314. "Wake up Saku-chan!" Konan poked Sakura with a long and pointy stick. The blue haired origami expertise didn't have a clue where she got it. Instead, she just kept on poking the cursing and sleepy, pink headed cherry blossom.

"Stop poking me with that stupid stick! Where in the hell did you get that anyways?!" she threw a long and fluffy pillow at the giggling Konan. 'I never knew she expanded her ways of the vocabulary… Such beautiful words for such a young child.' Konan laughed even more after talking to herself in her thoughts.

"I don't know… Besides, do you want to order breakfast or do you want to go out?" the blue haired ex-Akatsuki member asked her best friend.

Sakura didn't even need to think about the answer, nor did she need to listen, "Out." With that, she got into the shower and quickly washed herself, drying, and clothed in less than 7 minutes. Pretty amazing, huh? Konan chuckled. Sakura quickly changed into a red long sleeve shirt and another black short sleeve, showing off the red shirt underneath. She slipped on a black capris, somewhat similar to TenTen's blue capris. "Ready!" Konan smiled and they both went out of the hotel, telling the manager they will be back and will stay for 1 more night.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" Konan started a conversation as they walked near the ramen stand called Ichiraku's. Sakura raised an elegant pink eyebrow, wanting for her to continue talking. "What did Orochimaru do to you?" Sakura acted normal. It kind of startled the blue haired kunoichi a bit.

"He used me." She normally said, as if she was talking about the weather. Konan made a somewhat silent, yet audible 'oh'.

As they grabbed a seat (surprisingly, the blonde haired shinobi wasn't there today) they started ordering ramen. Sakura ordered a simple miso soup while Konan ordered a small tempura since she didn't like ramen as much. It was nearly summer, as the spring rain started disappearing suddenly, letting out a shining bright, smiling sun, shining down on Ichiraku's ramen stand. "I kind of expected Ichiraku's to actually become a restaurant since Uzamaki Naruto keeps eating like this…" Sakura spoke up, making Konan laugh, even the ramen owner and his daughter chuckled a bit.

_Achoo!_ Sakura started sneezing, while rubbing her nose. 'It's not a cold day or anything… Wonder why I'm sneezing all of a sudden…?' she shrugged the situation off her shoulders, finishing up her miso soup while the blue haired paper flower waited for her to finish. They both split the check in half and paid, quickly hurrying back to the hotel. The cherry blossom felt a slight shiver down her spine, "Is it cold or what? I thought it was near summer…" Konan looked at her funny.

"Nani?" she asked. "It is. It isn't cold at all; not one bit." 'Strange…' Konan decided to shrug it off her shoulder as well, thinking it was just Sakura has been underground for so long, she hasn't adjusted the environment just quite yet. _Achoo!_ Her nose was red by the time they reached the hotel. "Are you sure you're okay? We could easily just walk to the hospital to see if you are all right. I mean, no one I know should catch a cold… During the spring!" Konan was getting worried. She knew a lot of people whom died pathetically because of a cold like this, and she did not want Sakura to become one of them, the pathetic and sensitive people.

"I'm fine…" the pink haired cherry blossom felt lightheaded as well as dizzy. Her brain wasn't working with her body to tell her to move. 'Move god damn it!' she complained inwardly in her thoughts. Her knees felt a bit wobbly for a slight minute. 'What is wrong with me…?' she asked herself, well, she asked her Inner; hoping her Inner Sakura knew what was going on. **'I don't know… This isn't affecting me as it is affecting you. Usually** **when you get sick I get sick… Oy, Tsubaki-san!' Inner Sakura shrugged her shoulders, calling the female kunoichi demon over, wanting an explanation. **_**Tsubaki came huddling together, 'Well…**_ _**I seriously don't have a clue.' The female demon shrugged her shoulders, lifting both hands up.**_ 'What do you mean—' her thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze and a slight hoarse cough. 'Forget it…'

Konan started giving her worried glances, as if she was her big sister, worried for her baby sister. "Saku-chan, why don't we just get to the hotel quickly so both of us can get in the hot springs!" Sakura managed to nod after a large sneeze, plus a cough to add it all in together.

**In a Hot Spring…**

After the feeling of the hot, soothing, water run down her bare back, her coughing and sneezing halted immediately. She didn't care if it wasn't normal or not, she just loves the feeling of the soft water on her skin. Konan was inside with her, of course, both in a towel.

"Feeling better?" the blue eyed ex-Akatsuki female member asked her trusty companion. "This is so relaxing…" the origami expertise fell down into the water till the water nearly came up to her nostril.

Sakura didn't even have to think of the answer, "Hai…" she closed her bright green eyes and fell down to the bottom of the springs, her whole entire body sitting on the spring's floor, holding her breath, yet looking around the cloudy water. Konan giggled, 'Ouch, this is too hot for my face.' She slipped her chin up to the surface. She raised an eyebrow at this, 'I wonder if Sakura-chan is affected by the heat.' _Ploosh!_ Sakura's pink head soon popped out to the surface of the hot spring's relaxing water.

"Do you mind if I turn the heat of the water higher?" Sakura asked. Konan shook her head 'No'. Konan stepped out of the pool and turned the heater for the water higher. Sakura soon melted into the water's nice heat. As Konan dipped a finger into the surface, she held it back immediately. "What's wrong?" Sakura saw the motion she had pulled off.

Konan looked at the finger, the finger was blood red… "Sakura-chan, this water is too hot. I even burned my finger… How are you not fucking affected by this?" she narrowed her eyes.

The pink haired cherry blossom shrugged her shoulders, getting out of the water, she looked at her bare arms… "Nothing is wrong with me." Her skin was still pale. Konan immediately pulled her arm and demanded for her to get dressed. She did so and they left, entering their room, Konan started staring at the confused girl. "Nande?"

"Okay, this is impossible… the water was too hot. So hot it could have killed you." Konan started rubbing her finger slowly. "Stupid fucking water…" she glared at a glass of water on a counter.

Sakura chuckled, she started walking toward the whimpering Konan in pain and healed the burn no problem. "Well, at least my cold is gone right?" Konan nodded slowly.

"But," Konan interjected. "I want to do research of why this is happening! Understood?" she started acting like a child in front of the sweat dropping cherry blossom.

"Wakari mashita!" Sakura pretended to be a dedicated ninja and did the salute.

**Konoha Fire High – Library**

As Sakura was helping Konan find books about water, temperature, and myths, the blue haired woman gasped as she read a myth… "Masubi…"

**Authoress Note:** Thank you for waiting!!! I hope you are satisfied… I noticed that I'm getting more criticism and that's good! I want to improve on my writing so I can become the best author! Remember, just not too harsh like "You suck!" or something like that. I'm only 11… Yes, a colorful language for my age, I know. Omg, as I was saying… I never felt the way I like Victor like the way I used to like Jeff… It's strange, I know. And, OMG his dancing is beautiful! Even my friend, Selena agrees! Right? He does ballet, though I don't care if he's a boy and does ballet. I think it's really cool. The dancing techniques he uses are also Broadway style and he CAN AND WILL make it to Broadway!  Any who… Reviews Needed – Total: 553 reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading and reviewing everyone! I never knew I would be so popular. I love you all! --


	24. Chapter 23

**Authoress Note: **Woah… In one day… all those reviews…. I am totally speechless, in a good way. Yeah, well, some people don't want me to heighten the reviews needed… You think I should? I bet all of you would scream NO! Well, if I were a reviewer, which I still am myself (Kinomi-chan… . you better update!), I would paint a big fat 'NO' on my review.  Thank you for the criticism people! I'll try my best! Today, I learned that I can no longer trust my parents since they do not believe what I said. I told them why I was on the phone for so long is because this little girl called me: Okay, this is the conversation.

"Hello?" I picked up the purple home phone.

Soon, a low, yet small and frightened voice came up, "Hello, i-is t-this Jennifer?" I answered yes, knowing this isn't my friend Selena, her voice is lower, not Victoria, her voice is higher, and definitely not Sammy. After picking up, she told me that a classmate of mine, Isaiah Hernandez likes me. I was being very, extra polite since I knew this is his little sister (she told me). If I made a wrong move like, "Well, I only like him as a good friend." She would start whimpering like an abused child and sobbing. This is really a scary experience for me. Cause, I don't know if she's lying or not. So, I told I have to go. She says she'll call me back. I was like 'Oh geeze…' So, she bugged me the whole night. I told my angry parents, they didn't believe me, they said, "Excuses!"

A **Black **Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!" – my pissed parents**

**Chapter 23 – Reincarnation **

_**Recap:**_

_The pink haired cherry blossom shrugged her shoulders, getting out of the water, she looked at her bare arms… "Nothing is wrong with me." Her skin was still pale. Konan immediately pulled her arm and demanded for her to get dressed. She did so and they left, entering their room, Konan started staring at the confused girl. "Nande?"_

"_Okay, this is impossible… the water was too hot. So hot it could have killed you." Konan started rubbing her finger slowly. "Stupid fucking water…" she glared at a glass of water on a counter._

_Sakura chuckled, she started walking toward the whimpering Konan in pain and healed the burn no problem. "Well, at least my cold is gone right?" Konan nodded slowly._

"_But," Konan interjected. "I want to do research of why this is happening! Understood?" she started acting like a child in front of the sweat dropping cherry blossom._

"_Wakari mashita!" Sakura pretended to be a dedicated ninja and did the salute._

_**Konoha Fire High – Library**_

_As Sakura was helping Konan find books about water, temperature, and myths, the blue haired woman gasped as she read a myth… "Masubi…"_

_**End Recap…**_

Konan continued reading the shocking evidence in the book called, _The History of Konohagakure: Myths Included_:

"_Over 100 million years ago, in this village of Konohagakure, there lived many strong shinobi of all kinds. Back then, power was the main concept of living, to prove your existence. In the village, there was once a powerful shinobi, he demanded to become Hokage, though, the villagers were afraid of him, refusing his request, the powerful shinobi became furious and soon escaped the village Hidden in the Leaf. He was afraid of harming those whom are close to him. As he escaped, he lived in Sunagakure for several years, after coming back to his original village, he was known as a fire god, Masubi. The leaf village welcomed him back with open arms. _

_As the years passed, he grew old, he never found love, and he died of old age. He was never happy with his life, in the skies; he wanted to reincarnate. One day, a faithful servant of his soon followed his orders. He soon had a wife, a daughter, and a son whom was killed in the Sunagakure and Otogakure versus Konohgakure war. As the family grew ill of the coldness surrounding them, one of them died, one by one. It is said that none of them would be in peace. Though, his daughter would reincarnate. Her description: bright green eyes, and the hair seemed to be some sort of pink. Yet, no one—" _

"Sakura's the reincarnation!" Konan nearly yelled, making the librarian give her a death glare filled with daggers. "Sakura-chan, please come here." The cherry blossom put the books away, all except for the one Konan had one open. As she came over, Konan kept switching glances upon the pink haired wonder and _The History of Konohagakure: Myths Included_ book. Her eyes widen a large fraction. 'The description matches correctly…' Konan muttered inwardly.

"Nani?" Sakura tilted her head to one side, picking up the book, reading the page inside and suddenly gasping. "It can't! It must be a typo on the description." Sakura reassured herself and the shocked origami expertise.

"Sakura, the description matches perfectly. Look, this is even an autobiography written by himself, only, he used it in third person instead of first person." Konan added. "That's not the point though, Sakura, you're the reincarnation of his daughter! How fucking cool is that?!" the librarian glared at her colorful vocabulary. Ignoring the old geezer, Konan shook the lightheaded girl. "Look, it even said: 'They died of a certain illness.' The illness is the cold! Saku-chan, really, HOW FUCKING COOL IS THIS?!?!" Sakura snapped back to reality.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Okay, no biggy, I'm the fire god's daughter's reincarnation… I have to stay warm… No problem… Right?" she asked. "Well, we got what we were looking for, can we leave and drop the subject? I think I'm getting cold again." Konan nodded, still smiling that she cracked the HUGE mystery to ninja-kind! Her smile was as wide as Naruto's cheesy smile, trying super hard not to show off, and brag about whom Masurbi's daughter's reincarnation is. Wow, that's a mouthful… (A/N: It is if you say it five times fast! ) As they walked back to the hotel, they decided to checkout the book Konan was reading. Sakura also check out a thick horror book, written by Mitarashi Anko. The cherry blossom grew an addiction for Anko's creepy tales of her past with the pedophile snake-obsessed Sannin. Mostly, they make people scream for their lives after finishing. This cherry blossom would just throw her head back and laugh at the pranks Anko would pull off at the Sannin.

"Ne, ne," Konan nudged her elbow into Sakura's upper arm. "It's getting late after doing all that research, I suggest we to the hotel and hit the sack. I'm getting tired myself… All that research made me tired… I'm never going to fucking again. Tsunade-hime can send me to Hell for all I care." Sakura chuckled. Finally feeling the night's cool breeze, she started sniffing.

Sakura complained, "Stupid god damned fucking nose!" Konan laughed aloud and put and arm around her shoulder, whispering something into her ear.

"I couldn't agree more…" a smile replaced the frown on the pink haired kunoichi's face. On the way, Konan suggested that she offered to buy her more dark color clothes. This way, the sunlight would be absorbed easily than brighter colors. The cherry blossom agreed, not really liking to shop as much, though, today was an exception.

After the awkward silence on the way back to the hotel, with dozens of shopping bags in their hands, Sakura wondered out loud, "Wonder if they still remember me…" her façade held a daydreaming expression. Konan laughed at this,

"Of course Sakura-chan! Who wouldn't forget a kunoichi with _pink_ hair?!" Konan and Sakura both giggled at this.

Sakura sighed once again, "I hope you're right."

The ex-Akatsuki member rolled her dark blue eyes, "Tch, Sakura-chan, I'm a genius alright? Trust me!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the blue haired origami expertise's tactics, "Say 'fort' three times."

Konan thought for a while, wondering if this is a trick. Seeing no harm, she did so, "Fort, fort, fort."

"Spell 'fort'." Sakura commanded.

Konan replied, "F-o-r-t." the blue bun haired girl held her pink nose up high, showing off her intelligence.

"Say 'fort' 5 times." The pink haired kunoichi asked.

"Fort, fort, fort, fort, fort." Konan started to wonder.

"Spell 'fort' three times." Sakura smirked.

"F-o-r-t, f-o-r-t, f-o-r-t." Konan smirked as well.

Asking a quick question, Sakura asked, "What do you use to drink soup?"

Konan jumped in the air and pointed a right index finger at the cherry blossom, "A fork! HA! I told you I was smart!!!"

Sakura gave her a large smirk, "Really? I drink soup with a **spoon**." Konan suddenly stopped, suddenly becoming dumbfounded at the joke, or the brain-teasing question. After finally getting it, she started running to catch up with the snickering blossom.

"Hey, that's no fun!" Konan pouted like a seven year old child, wanting to go to the park, though the parents refused so. After finally reaching the hotel after the long walk, having to carry the bags, they decided to just fall right asleep once hitting the soft, fluffy mattress.

After packing all the clothes into the delicately carved cherry wood closet, they set off to bed, not making any other plans for the day.

"Here," Konan took one layer of blanket off her bed and threw it towards Sakura's. "I don't want to find myself in a room with a frozen dead corpse… Besides, you haven't got to kill the girl, Tsunami yet."

Sakura smirked, an evil glint reached both their eyes, "Ahem, you mean _whore_ or _slut_ Konan-chan… Not 'the girl'. Anyways, thanks for the extra blanket…" After stifling a large yawn, she plopped herself on the bed, starring out into the night's cool breeze in the wind through the window. "Good night."

Konan smiled, very happy to have her best friend with her again, she was more than a friend, she was like a little sister. Konan felt like it was her responsibility to teach her these bad things, usually older sisters never teach their younger ones. This is why Konan was such a good friend; she was always a troublemaker, and especially a risk-taker.

Sakura, on the other hand, was also a troublemaker, and a risk-taker. Though, to her family comes first out of everything. Since her family died a long time ago, she considered Konan, Kabuto, and maybe even Kimimaro to be her only family currently. Ever since she had heard of her new replacement, she was devastated and heartbroken.

She stared out the window, staring at a certain black haired man… Sakura soon had a smile upon her face. Though, completely gone once it was replaced by a murder's icy cold, hard glare after seeing the slut/whore, Tsunami. 'She looks weak…' Sakura glared at her hard.

**Inner Sakura replied after hearing this, 'No shit! Girl friend, look**,** if you want that bitch out of your life, kill the crap out of her! Send her to Hell for all I care! Who would love that silly little ditz?' Inner Sakura crossed her arms across her chest, sticking her nose high in the air, making a very true statement.** 'Yeah… Yeah! Wow, Inner, for once, you were right. I guess this only comes once in a lifetime.' Sakura chuckled in her thoughts. Opening her bright emerald eyes, what she saw broke her heart into two complete halves. The Uchiha Itachi was snuggling with the squealing slut! 'I refuse to shed useless tears…' she spoke to herself.

'**What's—HOLY FUCK!!!!!!!' Inner Sakura screamed. 'What the fuck is that fucking bitch holding Itachi-kun like that?! Why the fucking hell is Itachi smirking?! Stupid no good bastard! I'll kick his ass once I see him! I'm gonna give that girl a piece of my mind, that's right, I'll give her the finger!' Inner Sakura held up both of her middle fingers. 'I guess all Uchihas are like this…' her Inner lowered her head. **The next thing she saw was Itachi's lips pressing against hers… Sakura could help it, she finally poured her tears as they traveled down her cheeks, to her chin, and finally dropping to her thick pillow, surrounding her. **'Be right back… I'm going to teach him a piece of my mind.' Inner Sakura rolled up an imaginary sleeve, and walked back into the darkness, as if getting ready for a fight. **"I wonder what she means…" Sakura whispered to herself.

Konan was too busy catching her sleep to hear her desperate sobs. Besides, Sakura didn't want to wake the blue haired female also, seeing that it was enough trouble today.

**With Uchiha Itachi –**

As the Uchiha embraced his slut, Tsunami, he felt something was wrong, something that bothered him for all these years after being with her. Something was missing and he supposed that it was her, not knowing it was actually Sakura. **'Oy, you better stop what you're doing right this instance!' Inner Sakura stomped her foot on the ground/floor of Itachi's mind.** Itachi stopped soon, making his whore wonder what was wrong. 'Who are you?' he asked in his thoughts. **'I'll tell you once you get away from that bitch.' Inner Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the bitch, also giving her the finger from behind. **

Itachi turned around to his so-called lover, "I think you should head back to the base. It's getting dark outside." He suggested, after seeing a curt nod, the little naïve bitch skipped away with a prissy little smile on her ugly face. **Inner Sakura now clapped her hands together, 'Great, now that the whore is gone—' She was interrupted by the red eyed weasel.** 'Don't call Tsunami-chan that!' Itachi glared at nothing in particular. **Inner Sakura snorted, ''-chan'? You used to call one of your missing 'friend' that. Don't you remember? Does 'Sakura-chan' ring a bell?' **Itachi thought for a while. He doesn't remember his once precious cherry blossom anymore. 'No.' he gave a straight answer. **Inner Sakura was in tears by now, 'Fuck you… I can't believe you don't remember her mother's murder a long time ago… You offered to become her best friend afterwards. Soon, she got taken away. She got sent to ROOT. Again, sent to Konoha Fire High to learn. 14 years old by now? She became the Akatsuki member? Got kidnapped by the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru?! DO YOU REMEMBER NOW?!' Inner Sakura screamed, giving Itachi a horrible headache. **After thinking a long and hard 5 minutes, his reply soon came, 'No. I do not remember.' After hearing this, Inner Sakura was in a tantrum. **'Well, I'm glad I'm stubborn, you stupid bastard. You can't do anything to me since I'm in your mind. I'll just MAKE you remember, by the time you remember, I'll go away. Consider this similar to probation.' She glared hard.**

**- - With Sakura - -**

The poor unfortunate cherry blossom almost smirked, seeing Itachi send away the bitchy whore, and glaring at absolutely nothing. 'Inner Sakura has just begun the torture Itachi…' she snickered, finally going to bed. Seeing that the blanket Konan gave her was thick enough and warm enough, she fell asleep right away. 'You're stubbornness has paid off…' her last thoughts were after falling into a deep and warm slumber.

**- - Konoha Fire High - -**

As Sakura and Konan was getting twitchy about going back to school and Tsunade-hime's office, with that horrible anger-management that she got, it has been nearly two years! Of course you would be scared if you have to face the Legendary Sannin, especially the one with the temper and inhuman strength.

Konan was getting dressed: she wore a dark purple shirt that went to her knees, the skirt itself was actually really pretty with white designs of flowers. The purple skirt's texture was crinkly and the ends were straight. Konan just threw on a random shirt, which coincidentally matched the skirt, the shirt was a dark green short-sleeved collared shirt. Finally putting on a pair of lime green flip-flops, she decided to choose the slow cherry blossom's clothes, feeling in the mood of fashion in the moment.

"I want to choose! I want to choose!" Konan squealed, acting like a little child. Sakura chuckled some and nodded her head, approving of her choosing. "We have a lot of time, so I guess I won't rush then." Less than 5 minutes, the closet was empty before the pink haired girl's emerald-like eyes. "Let's see… Something darker…" she mumbled to herself.

"Why can't I just choose?" Sakura asked.

Without looking up, Konan responded, "Because, you'll make yourself look stupid." Sakura snorted at this. Konan smirked. "Try these." Sakura took a look at them, shaking her head at the blue long sleeve, though nodding at the black skirt. Konan went back, looking for treasure (Metaphorically speaking). After finally digging a tunnel under the piles of clothing, Konan picked out footless tights (black), and a blue-collar shirt that has a cherry on the side, making it look cute. Sakura finally agreed to wear it and she felt awkward. Konan quickly threw her a long gray jacket that went to mid thigh.

"What is up with you and fashion this morning?" Sakura shook her head, finally choosing to wear a pair of fading blue vans.

Konan smirked, "I just wanted to get on your nerves, that is all." As they walked through the door with their backpacks hanging onto one shoulder, they started out for school. Sakura took her time closing the door to the hotel, not wanting to disturb any of the elderly people still sleeping inside. "Ne, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up at Konan, giving her a curious look. "Do you think Tsunade-hime will take our story? That you got captured and all that shit…?"

Sakura soon spoke up, "To tell you the truth, I think she'll believe us. I read that Tsunade used to be Orochimaru's and Jiraya's friend. Until the day he escaped from Juvenile for getting caught by murder of an Uchiha. I think it's Uchiha Madara (A/N: Omg, the new manga chapter is so sad… I think half of her died that day. **Itachi: I don't need pity FallenSakura-san…** A/N: Well, I dislike pity as well. :P)" Sakura explained. "I know for sure she'll take this seriously, I even have proof if she doesn't believe me…" Konan nodded.

**- - Tsunade-hime's Office - -**

"NANI?!?!?!" Tsunade's roar could be heard throughout the school halls, bouncing off the walls like an echo would. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…" she managed to calm down after Konan shoved sake down her throat. "I don't believe Orochimaru kidnapped you for 1-½ years. Impossible." Tsunade stated.

"I have proof." Sakura soon pulled out a large faded purple rope, dumping it onto Tsunade's hands. Her hazel eyes widened. "I got that from his henchman, Yakushi Kabuto."

After Tsunade grew out of her shock, she sighed, "Very well… I have heard that a certain bastard of an Uchiha destroyed nearly half of Otogakure… He wasn't the one who killed Orochimaru, Kaguya Kimimaro did, though found dead with Orochimaru…" Sakura's eyes widen at this information.

**Authoress Note:** So far… I know who made that stupid prank call… It was Roni. I'm not going to mention last name. I really hate her now. She did it with her friend. Still, she got her karma… :) She lost her pencil, missing a ton of homework, and had to swing dance with the grossest guy on earth… Dillon. XD I feel so much better now…  thank you for all the consideration of reviewing! I know some of you are too lazy to review, so thank you for doing so anyways! Reviews Needed as Total: 585


	25. Chapter 24

**Authoress Note: **Well… _**IMPORTANT NEWS: GUESS WHAT HAPPENS ON JANUARY 30, 2008?! First person who gets it right gets to talk to the crew members of this fan fiction! **_I'm inviting Selena to my house on Sunday… So, yeah! XD I finally have a swing dancing partner for school… Not telling, cause I know Selena will read this, and find out who. HA! You can't find out Selena!!!

Definition: 

**Summary: **(Konan not in the story :O) Definition - Akatsuki: described as a murderess gang of S-class criminals kidnapping Jinchuurikis throughout the world. Definition - Sakura: A beautiful short pink haired kunoichi, who seems to be the Leader of Akatsuki's partner in secret, a spy of Akatsuki. Definition – Pein: an ambition Leader of Akatsuki that wants power, having a female partner as a spy, finding the Kyuubi in Konoha. Pairing: PeinSaku I saw how few there is of this couple and felt sorry for those PeinSaku fans.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right. What if we change things a bit? Add one little note: Ninjas become pirates; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don't forget our favorite organization! Akatsuki with Deidara, Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOOD , BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrives to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A 's in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High, school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

**VOTE!!!**

**Rules:**

**1.Vote**

**2. Suggestions taken**

**3. Vote**

**4. VOTE!!!**

**Authoress Note:** I'm doing this again! XDFor those who do not know my concept of making another story at a time, I took the liberty of typing all this… Again… I hate the copy and paste thing; it makes me feel lazy. Okay, so you vote on any story, vote as many as you want, though, not all of it. I plan on ending this story on chapter 32 or 31. Vote by review. I'll keep the score board up like how I did it for the other stories.

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**You don't have to blow out my candle to make yours glow brighter." – Anonymous **

**Chapter 24 – Kiss of Memories**

_**Recap:**_

_Sakura soon spoke up, "To tell you the truth, I think she'll believe us. I read that Tsunade used to be Orochimaru's and Jiraya's friend. Until the day he escaped from Juvenile for getting caught by murder of an Uchiha. I think it's Uchiha Madara (A/N: Omg, the new manga chapter is so sad… I think half of her died that day. __**Itachi: I don't need pity FallenSakura-san…**__ A/N: Well, I dislike pity as well. :P)" Sakura explained. "I know for sure she'll take this seriously, I even have proof if she doesn't believe me…" Konan nodded._

_**- - Tsunade-hime's Office - -**_

"_NANI?!?!?!" Tsunade's roar could be heard throughout the school halls, bouncing off the walls like an echo would. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…" she managed to calm down after Konan shoved sake down her throat. "I don't believe Orochimaru kidnapped you for 1-½ years. Impossible." Tsunade stated._

"_I have proof." Sakura soon pulled out a large faded purple rope, dumping it onto Tsunade's hands. Her hazel eyes widened. "I got that from his henchman, Yakushi Kabuto."_

_After Tsunade grew out of her shock, she sighed, "Very well… I have heard that a certain bastard of an Uchiha destroyed nearly half of Otogakure… He wasn't the one who killed Orochimaru, Kaguya Kimimaro did, though found dead with Orochimaru…" Sakura's eyes widen at this information._

_**End Recap…**_

As Sakura left Tsunade-hime's office, she was in deep thought as she headed for her new locker. 'Kimimaro-kun…?' Her eyes held flashbacks of her memories of the conversation in her office.

_** - Flashback - -**_

_Sakura ran toward the principal of Konoha Fire High, grabbing the collar of her shirt, the pink haired glared deep and hard into her hazel ones. "Who killed him?! What happened to Yakushi Kabuto?!" Her worried friend, Konan, soon held her back. _

_The blonde Sannin glared at her hard for the sudden change of rude behavior, "Haruno Sakura, I command you to calm yourself!" she yelled. "I will not answer any further questions if you begin to behave like this! I will be forced to restrain you." She got ready for hand seals, already forming the first sign: horse. As soon as the cherry blossom's shoulders fell into a relaxing position, Konan sat her in a chair in front of the blonde haired Sannin's desk. "Now, Yakushi was found killed along with Kaguya. Sasuke-san's sword, Kusanagi, was found between Orochimaru and Kimimaro. Since the handle was sticking out of Orochimaru's back, Sasuke must have not seen Kimimaro in front of Orochimaru. As for Kabuto, he was killed approximately 10 minutes from where Kimimaro was killed. He was found with two holes, the shape of senbons, though, in his body was electric current. Sasuke have used a new Raiton technique, similar to the chidori." All Sakura's response was a nod, after that, she left the room immediately, already getting the information of her schedules and new locker. _

_**End Flashback…**_

Sakura's dull emerald eyes dulled even more, if possible, 'First, Haburo; all I have is a ribbon… Second, Sai; I have his unfinished art book… Third, Kabuto and Kimimaro; they gave me a bone made rose, painted black with their names painted in white…' She smiled as she remembered the memory of what the immortal flower held.

_**Flashback**_

"_Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" Kabuto smiled at her, while Kimimaro smirked, both standing in her room. Sakura chuckled, not one bit scared since she sensed their chakra inside her room. She gave Kabuto a kind hug while he hugged back. She raised an eyebrow at the bored looking Kimimaro. _

"_Well?" she raised an elegant pink eyebrow. Letting her weight on one leg, and leaning against the wall._

_The white haired Kaguya sighed, "Happy birthday…" Sakura rolled her eyes, smirking while giving him a nice hug and a pat on his back. _

_Kabuto handed her a nicely wrapped present, thinking she was going to take her precious time in opening it, not wanting to ruin the nice paper he bought. Well, __**wrong**__! The vicious cherry blossom tore through the present like a dragon, hungry for flesh and blood. Kabuto backed away quietly, as did Kimimaro, staring at her wide-eyed with his dark green eyes. _

"_KAWAII!!!!!" Sakura squealed, holding up a sculpture of a rose with the exact detail from stem to petal, though the flower was painted black with white names on it that read: _

'_We wish you a happy B-day Saku-chan!_

_Love,_

_Yakushi Kabuto_

_&_

_Kaguya Kimimaro'_

_Right beside the name of Kimimaro was a skull with bones behind its head. Sakura chuckled at this. After the little party was over, Sakura decided it was time for them to leave. Kabuto liked her company, not wanting to leave, Kimimaro just wanted to bug her more. After leaving, a loud scream could be heard. "SAKURA!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD TOMORROW!!!!!!!" Kimimaro's scream of anger could be heard throughout the base. She chuckled. _

_When she was 'hugging' Kimimaro, she put on a sign that exactly says:_

'_Got Milk?'_

_**End Flashback…**_

She had a short, yet upsetting smile on her face. Her facial expression soon changed as she got to her locker, seeing who was next to the locker… "Tsunami…" she did what non-Uchihas could do, she gave her the official death glare, including flames and kunais! She looked at her, her out consisted of a very sluttish outfit as usual; making idiotic boys drool all over her feet. She was wearing flip-flops, a tube top that totally showed _**way too much**_ skin. It nearly made her upchuck. Her bottom was like thongs, though, it looked as if it could pass off as a super mini skirt. Tsunami disgusted Sakura to no end.

"Um, do I know you?" The purple haired ditz cocked her head to the right side, trying to look cute, though, to Sakura's eyes, making her look like a complete fool.

'I could torture her mentally…' a small, quick smirk met her lips and disappeared quickly. "Hello! I'm new here, I heard that you are the most popular girl in school!" Sakura gave a very fake smile; anyone could tell she was faking it, though, since the bitch was such an idiot, she didn't notice.

Tsunami smiled back, while getting her water bottle out, she said, "Well, it's nice to meet…" she paused. "a pink haired freak like you!" she smirked and threw her open water bottle at her. Everyone crowded around the two female kunoichis.

Sakura didn't do anything, still having the smile on her lips, the wet hair clinging to her cheeks and the usual pink haired seemed a bit darker, making her look hellish. "Fuck you…" her smile was replaced with a down right straight glare and an insult. "Fuck you! I fucking hate you! You replaced me as a friend, as a sparring partner, as a member, as a family, _as __**a **__**memory**_." Her voice was cold as ice. Everyone gasped. Konan just smiled at her friend. 'I'll let her have some fun…' the blue haired kunoichi threw her head back and just laughed silently.

Tsunami glared at her, quickly retorting back. "Screw you!"

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow, "Bitch."

"Whore!"

"Look who's talking…" the cherry blossom yawned, this girl was just plain annoying, though fun to get on her nerves.

"I am not a whore!" a silence came past them for a couple of seconds. Konan got bored, wanting to spice things up; she made a farting sound with her hands and mouth. "Ha!" Tsunami pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. "You farted! I can even smell it."

Sakura smirked, "You smelt it, you dealt it. Besides, it is healthy… Right people?" all the girls nodded their heads. "So… You're saying you are anorexic or bulimic?"

"BURN!!!!!" Konan screamed.

The fight was soon interrupted with nine men stepping into the conversation, all glaring at Sakura, "Don't you dare harm any of our kind." Everyone stared at the upcoming weasel.

"I see Konan is back…" He nodded his head toward her. The blue haired female kunoichi nodded, in shock that he actually remembered him. "Who are you…?" Itachi stared at her, giving her a hard looking glare that made her heart crack once. Though, she still hasn't lost her pride!

"I'm not telling… Uchiha Itachi." She smirked as the cherry blossom felt her back pinned to the wall.

"How do you know my name?" he felt pain in his head as Inner Sakura's rants has been giving him a headache for sometime now; making him let her go.

Sakura pointed at the line of Akatsuki members, "You are… Hoshigaki Kisame," she pointed at the shark. "AKA: 'the walking sushi bar'." She smirked as the blue fish stood there, taking in all the recovering memories of him and Sakura. "Hidan. AKA: potty mouth." She went down the row of men. "Kakuzu. AKA: Mr. Moneybags or Spider-man (he can use tendrils like spider-man can use webs) . Zetsu. AKA: 'The Thing'. Tobi. AKA—" Tobi jumped up and down.

"Tobi remembers you Saku-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" Sakura laughed and gave him a hug.

She kept moving down the line, "Deidara. AKA: the bitch. Sasori. You know who I am… I feel like having some fun, so why not? AKA: Pinocchio." Sasori glared at her warmly; still happy she's back. "Pein. AKA: The orange headed-mushroom." She stopped. After waiting for over 5 minutes, she sighed, 'Will they ever remember me…?' _**BAM!**_ Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Pein giving her bear hugs knocked her to the floor.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" they shouted while the others remained their cool, giving her small smiles, everyone but Itachi and Tsunami. Questions filled the air as Sakura managed to stand up, brushing some dust off her skirt. A hand flew up, as a stop sign for them to stop asking so many questions.

The cherry blossom stared at the glaring Itachi, "Before I answer the questions… I want Itachi to know who I am…" As she saw Deidara's mouth open, she spoke, cutting him off. "I want him to remember by himself." Konan thought for sometime now, as Pein smirked, looking over at her.

"Konan-chan… Gomen nasai… Akatsuki has never been the same without you and Sakura around." He wrapped strong arms around the surprised and taken back blue haired origami expertise. "Besides…" he got ready for one hell of a slap and ready for ear plugs. "We were starving…"

_**THWACK!!!**_ Konan glared playfully at the anime-style sobbing Pein, "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! ALL YOU WANT ME TO DO WAS COOK?! I'LL SHOVE FUCKING PIE DOWN YOUR THROAT, SENDING YOU TO HELL!!! FUCK YOU!!!" she started bitch-slapping him on the back of the head, while he winced in pain, regretting what he said earlier. Konan's elbow accidentally bumped into Sakura's spine pretty hard, causing her to fall forward.

All Rookie Nine and the Akatsuki gasped at the sight… The cherry blossom was in the weasel's arms, making them kiss! Itachi wanted to pull away immediately, though, something about this made him stay. Sakura was in complete shock. She was so unexpectedly shocked; she didn't do anything with the lip contact. Deidara's facial expression sent Inuzuka Kiba laughing his ass off.

As Sakura finally pulled away, Itachi's onyx eyes still wide, staring down at the girl as if she was an angel of some sort. "Sakura-chan…?"

**Authoress Note:** Yo peeps! Well… Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so happy:D Please tell me if this chapter is short. Reviews needed total: 610

_**A Black Rose COMPETITION:**_

_**Draw a scene of this story and e-mail it to me don't have to color, if you do color, you will most likely win.**_

_**PRIZE:**_

_**Your name/penname will be posted on the SUMMARY, STORY, EACH CHAPTER, of this!!! **_


	26. Chapter 25

**Authoress Note:** Look people. I'm only 12 for Kami's sake! I can't type super fast! I know Lady Hanaka is a fast updater and types a lot, but I have situations these days and I really don't want to be rushed. So, I'm truly sorry for the delay. Just remember: I AM ONLY 12, PEOPLE!!!!!!!! I have to deal with arguing parents 24/7; My nagging mother, my self-centered father, my angry friends, homework, grades, reports, and stress! I'm not kidding folks. So, please, just wait patiently… I'm really sorry for the delay. I can't use the computer everyday you know? I can only use it on Sunday, Saturday, Friday, and Wednesday.

**Mute:**

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura has many friends, of course, since she is a very famous singer. One day, her recurrent laryngeal nerve (voice box) pops! She loses her career. Her life becomes harder. Though, who will show her another way of making sound? Pairing: PeinSaku or ItaSaku (You choose!) Swing Dancing

**Definition **

**Summary: **(Konan not in the story :O) Definition - Akatsuki: described as a murderess gang of S-class criminals kidnapping Jinchuurikis throughout the world. Definition - Sakura: A beautiful short pink haired kunoichi, who seems to be the Leader of Akatsuki's partner in secret, a spy of Akatsuki. Definition – Pein: an ambition Leader of Akatsuki that wants power, having a female partner as a spy, finding the Kyuubi in Konoha. Pairing: PeinSaku I saw how few there is of this couple and felt sorry for those PeinSaku fans.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right. What if we change things a bit? Add one little note: Ninjas become pirates; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don't forget our favorite organization! Akatsuki with Deidara, Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOODPLUS, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrives to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A 's in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High; school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red-eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

**VOTE!!!**

**Definition: 6**

**A Pirate's Life for Me: 2 (whoa)**

**Elements: 4**

**Crossover 3: 4**

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 4**

**Love is a Dangerous Game: 2**

**F.O.D: 0 ******

_**KEEP VOTING!!!**_

**My B-day was on January 30, 2008 peeps… **

**Congrats to **I aM aN aNiMe FrEaK for the first to get it right!

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Quiet group!" – Mr. Butler**

**Chapter 25 – Taking Out the Garbage**

_**Recap:**_

_**THWACK!!!**__ Konan glared playfully at the anime-style sobbing Pein, "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! ALL YOU WANT ME TO DO WAS COOK?! I'LL SHOVE FUCKING PIE DOWN YOUR THROAT, SENDING YOU TO HELL!!! FUCK YOU!!!" she started bitch-slapping him on the back of the hea__d__; while he winced in pain, regretting what he said earlier. Konan's elbow accidentally bumped into Sakura's spine pretty hard, causing her to fall forward._

_All Rookie Nine and the Akatsuki gasped at the sight… The cherry blossom was in the weasel's arms, making them kiss! Itachi wanted to pull away immediately, though, something about this made him stay. Sakura was in complete shock. She was so unexpectedly shocked; she didn't do anything with the lip contact. Deidara's facial expression sent Inuzuka Kiba laughing his ass off._

_As Sakura finally pulled away, Itachi's onyx eyes still wide, staring down at the girl as if she was an angel of some sort. "Sakura-chan…?"_

_**End Recap…**_

The entire Akatsuki sighed in relief; the tension in the air soon dropped a tremendous amount. Konan sweat dropped, 'I wasn't planning that… but, okay.' She laughed. Itachi was still in shock of the kiss even though he remembers the times with her. It was silent again; the red-eyed weasel felt awkward standing in front of a girl whom he nearly forgot about. Behind Itachi was an angered bag of douche.

Tsunami waved her arms around frantically, "Hello?! I'm the new addition to the organization! You can't just make me quit! In the hand book, it clearly says that a new addition to the group cannot quit unless betraying the organization!" the purple haired ditz glared hard at the unfazed cherry blossom.

"Time to take out the trash…" Deidara spoke all of a sudden, just making the bitch more furious and angry.

The purple haired whore soon screamed, "THAT IS IT! This isn't going according to plan! I'm sick of it! I'm Yamanaka Ino! I'm also a ROOT member, still am. I was ordered to separate you, Haruno Sakura," she pointed an accusing finger toward Sakura. "From the group. Knowing that Orochimaru was planning to kidnap you, I used one of the Yamanaka clan jutsus to erase memories of you on every single member, replacing the memories with me! You remember the spa incident? Well, how else would I know who you are? How else would I know your past? Because Danzou gave me your file!" everyone was speechless.

Everything soon made complete sense now… No one knew what to do now that 'Tsunami' revealed her true identity. _**THACK!**_ A sickening crack came to everyone's ears. There now stood a blonde girl, with a kunai stuck straight in her head. Sasori quickly looked at the direction coming from.

"Tobi?!" Deidara jumped up and down frantically. "We'll get expelled!"

The orange masked friend blushed underneath his mask, "Deidara-sempai specifically told Tobi to 'Take out the trash'. Is Tobi a good boy?" a question mark floated above his messy dark brown head.

_**THWUMP!**_ All you could see was a red anime vein popping out of a certain pink headed kunoichi's head, and an evil bright glint deep in her emerald green eyes, and Tobi, on the ground desperately trying to rub away the giant bump on top of his head, with anime tears running down the hole of the swirly orange mask. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight. "Baka!" she yelled. "I wanted to kill her…" she sighed, a white puff coming out of her mouth, showing some drama. At this, everyone fell backwards twitching.

Konan was the first to jump back up. "Ano, what are we going to do with the carcass?" she asked.

Sasori volunteered, "I can make a human puppet with her, though make her personality the same, same ability, no one will ever know what was wrong with her. I'll be able to finish in about one hour." The potty mouth stepped back; away from the puppeteer. He had to admit, Sasori's method of art scared him to no end. Even though Hidan's religion of human sacrifices were terrifying, he admitted it; he saw Sasori rip apart a human body before, it was just disgusting, especially the part where he took out the intestines. Everyone agreed at Sasori's smart decision.

"Hai." Pein gave a curt nod toward Sasori's direction. "School doesn't start until 1 hour and 13 minutes." Sasori dragged her body towards the janitor's closet, already holding a scroll full of his supplies. Hidan shuddered as he heard the disgusting tearing of body parts. The orange headed-mushroom knocked on the door, "We'll be at Ichiraku's."

"Hai." A shadow of his head could be seen nodding.

"Don't forget to clean the mess up… You forgot last time you did this." Konan warned him, shuddering as well, remembering the memories.

_** - Flashback - -**_

_**RING, RING, RING! **__Sasori finished making his latest human puppet with a smirk as he walked out of the closet. As he walked toward his first period class: Room 69, a scream could be heard._

"_HOLY FUCK!!! THERE WAS A MASSACRE IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET!!!!!!!" a blonde haired shinobi named Uzamaki Naruto came screaming throughout the entire school. Akatsuki had to clean up before Tsunade heard the commotion. _

_**End Flashback…**_

The red haired puppet master sweat dropped at this little reminder of 'last time'.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen!" Deidara announced as his large stomach grumbled. Everyone agreed, as they all stepped forward toward the door, they were stopped by a smirking pink haired wonder.

She spoke, "You forgot… You guys abandoned Konan-chan and me. You owe us BIG—" she was cut off by Konan.

"HUGE." The blue haired female smirked as well.

"Precisely. Now… I want all of you to wear tutus—" being cut off again by Konan.

"Pink tutus with sparkles." They both smirked, grabbing out plenty of tutus.

Sakura continued the torture; "You have to care our backpacks, and books while wearing them for the rest of the day." All the boys nearly gaped at the punishment. "Oh, and Itachi's treat!" with that, the Akatsuki members growled under their breath, putting on the sparkling pink tutus while Pein grabbed Konan's heavy backpack, and Hidan grabbed her heavy books. The cherry blossom commanded the glaring red-eyed weasel to carry her backpack, while Deidara carried her books.

"Stupid Yamanakas…" Uchiha Itachi growled under his breath as he reached for the hideous tutu. A hand stopped him from getting the tutu.

"Ahem, that is not your punishment…" an evil smile came into view, Itachi admit, it frightened him to no end. The evil smile did not match the pink haired cherry blossom's perfect face. "Your punishment is to let me move back into your house." The others gaped at Itachi's easy punishment. He smirked.

"Why should I? You would just annoy me more than ever." He shrugged at this.

Sakura glared at him, "Fine than, wear the tutu." Itachi shrugged, slipping on the tutu, _**FLASH!**_ The snickering cherry blossom held up the picture of Itachi wearing a tutu. "Now, let me move back in, or I'll show this to everyone." She blackmailed him.

He glared at her hard, "I don't believe you took the picture."

"I did too." She looked at him.

"Then show me." He crossed his arms. As Sakura handed him the picture, he quickly burned it with his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"God damn it! I am not that naïve! I took another picture." She waved it up in the air in front of his angry face. Not a very brilliant idea to wave something that will taunt a very angry Uchiha at now is it? "Itai!" she rubbed her forehead as Itachi poked it with his index and middle finger. As she he did so, he quickly, yet stealthily stolen the picture of himself wearing the pink sparkling tutu. "Give it back god damn it! I fucking hate it when you take my stuff!" she jumped up and down, trying to reach for it, only making Itachi amused and rising it higher. "Fuck you." She pouted, crossing her arms.

'I can't believe I nearly forgot that she is just so fun to tease. Especially when she pouts like that.' The red-eyed weasel admits defeat to the 'innocent' cherry blossom. He ripped the paper in half, and bent to her ear level, his warm breath near her ear, "You can move back in." she blushed at the close contact between the two. As they walked to the oh-so famous Ichiraku Ramen stand, they already thought about of ordering.

"It is still Itachi-kun's treat." She pointed out as Kakuzu nearly skyrocketed off the ground, leaping for joy that he didn't have to pay. 'Mr. Moneybag' usually had to pay since he had the most money. Trust me, he has more money than Pein, the Leader of Akatsuki! He says his trick is whenever he spots a dead body; he would always go through all the pockets, checking for money, if they did, he wouldn't let Hidan slice it. If it didn't, let's just say you wouldn't want to know or to see.

A brown haired non-kunoichi waiter soon came around to take their order, "Hello, my name is Ayame! I'll be serving you today at Ichiraku's Ramen. May I take your order?" she went down the entire row, it seemed difficult enough to take Naruto's order.

"I'll have Beef and Vegetables Noodle Soup." Kisame squinted while looking hard at the tiny words. Ayame quickly jotted down the notes and came to the next customer.

"Chicken soup please!" Deidara smiled at her. Hell, his face was smiling ever since he remembered Sakura, I suppose it got stuck that way somehow and didn't want to embarrass his self by telling Sakura to heal it.

"I'll have the cheapest thing you got here." Kakuzu didn't even look at the menu while poor Ayame wrote down the words 'Water' on her notepad.

"Just green tea please." Hidan was very polite when it comes to the public, surprisingly, that's what everyone told him. Everyone told him he looked like a sweet caring gentleman, though he was the complete opposite to let you know.

"Won-ton soup. No green onions please." Sasori sat down next to Sakura and ordered.

"Tempura and may I ask if you have ice tea?" the cherry blossom cupped her chin with the right of her hand, letting the elbow rest on the table counter.

The brown haired waitress smiled and nodded, "Hai."

"Miso soup with tempura." Konan ordered, handing back the thin menu. "Pein and I will share." She pointed at the man next to her right side, pointed a thumb at an orange-headed evil mushroom.

"And you sir?" she pointed at him with the blue ink ballpoint pen.

"Onigiri." He shoved the menu in her arms… literally since she was giving him a fan-girl look that scared the daylights out of them. 'I so need a girlfriend so I can back these fan-girls off… They're like cockroaches… Only bigger… and curvier…' he was slapped by Inner Sakura mentally, making him wince slightly. **'Pervert! Wait till I tell Sakura-chan!!!' Inner Sakura soon ran off into the darkness of Itachi's mind. **'She could be lying…' he flinched as he felt a warm hand make contact with his cheek. "Itai!" he glared at the annoyed cherry blossom.

Everyone was looking, "That is for being a pervert!" his onyx eyes widened at the statement.

"Your Inner didn't tell you… did she?" this stupid question heard him a rough bonk on the noggin. "Itai!"

Sakura sighed desperately, "Yes, you jackass. She did." Everyone cracked up at the smart-ass remark. "What's so funny?" she stared at the laughing orange headed-evil mushroom.

"No one gets away with calling **the **Uchiha Itachi a 'jackass'." Sasori even chuckled, amused that she had the guts to call him with such colorful language that has rubbed off of the Konan.

Sakura shrugged, not possibly scared of what the Uchiha weasel could do over the past years. "Alright. He may do whatever he wants…" she spoke the sentence out loud, not being so sure with her allegiance she sort of made back at Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

**) ( ( ) ) (**

The school day went by pretty fast for her liking. Now, it was nearly time for the part she hated to most… moving back into Itachi's house. She sighed as she packed her papers, pencils, weapons, the usual school supplies needed, (besides the lethal weapons).

"Alright class!" her 7th period teacher, AKA: Izumo Sensei started reminding them of their hard assignment. "Remember to read chapters 5 through 17 tonight, take notes on how to predict your enemies movements and such. Good bye Sakura." He smiled and waved, for she was the last out the door.

"Ne, ne!" someone nudged her shoulder pretty roughly, hard enough to form a bruise… This could only mean one thing: Kisame is hungry or Zetsu is hungry. "I heard you came back to Konoha Fire High!" she whipped her head toward the voice.

"Uzamaki Naruto." She nodded her head toward his direction.

He smiled from ear to the other ear, "Glad ya remember me! I was wondering why do you hang out with those people?" he pointed a finger toward the upcoming Akatsuki whom were far enough to not hear the conversation.

She looked at him, "They're my friends…"

"Well, you don't look like the trouble-making type to be with them." He shrugged his shoulders.

"And, you don't look like the type to just come up to someone you barely know and say, 'Why do you hang out with them?'" she told him as he laughed and walked away.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Konan ran towards her and waved her hands rapidly, excited to see her friend. They now had completely different schedules. Sakura's schedule were:

**Period 1:**** Ninjutsu – Kotetsu**

**Period 2:**** Taijutsu – Gai (still)**

**BRUNCH**

**Period 3:**** Elective (Healing) – Tsunade **

**Period 4:**** Genjutsu – Haku**

**LUNCH**

**Period 5:**** Konoha History – Shizune**

**Period 6:**** Chakra Control – Kurenai**

**Period 7:**** Strategizing/Thinking Further – Izumo **

"I heard someone screaming again Sasori-kun." Sakura pointed out. Since her 1st period class was near the janitor's closet, Room 14 (janitor's closet in between 14 and 13), she could easily hear the scream. "I think it was Shizune. When I had her for History, she looked awfully pale… Paler than Sai…" everyone stiffened at the thought her now dead friend. "I still have to finish that picture book." She took out her small lavender-colored agenda and wrote it down. "I should be able by January." The Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"Well…" surprisingly, Itachi spoke up. "Sakura-chan has to come to unpack her things to her old room again. Sayonara." He walked away. Sakura was too deep in thought to recognize the red-eyed weasel staying at her. "Sakura…?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god…" she was starting to have a flashback… (A/N: OMG!)

_**) (Flashback) (**_

_As the morning came by, she decided to drop by Itachi's house. Seeing the door was open and she heard the shower running. The young cherry blossom just didn't care and walked straight into the kitchen and quickly started to bake a blueberry muffin. She did not like the chocolate kind, she thought they were too sweet for her taste buds, so either blueberry muffins or Pop tarts. __**'Muffins all the way!' Inner Sakura rooted. **__As she started baking, she looked at the time; it read: 7:57 AM. Her bright emerald-like eyes widened as she ran towards the door, seeing if she ran she could spare 1 extra minute. __**'What about Ita-kun?' Inner Sakura frowned. **__'Tch.' She sneered outwardly. 'Screw him! Be late for all I care.' _

_Though, she never remembered about the now burning muffin inside the red-eyed weasel's house. _

_**) (Flashback Ended) (**_

"HOLY CRAP!" she yelled. "KISAME!!!!!" The walking sushi bar looked in confusion as the nervous and worried cherry blossom pulled him toward Itachi's smoky oven. "FIRE!!! PUT IT OUT!!!" The blue fish/man was sweating like crazy now. He was nervous.

"Don't pressure me!" Kisame squeezed his empty-head as if he had learned so much that he couldn't contain it all. "Teppoudama!" he shouted as a bullet of water came shooting out of his mouth, causing the flames to quickly disappear.

As Itachi's face grew redder from anger and frustration, he nearly yelled, though his voice level managed to become a whisper, "Haruno…"

"Uh-oh…" Sakura gasped. Usually, when the Uchiha weasel called her by her last name, she was in HUGE trouble.

"I'M GOING TO SHOVE THAT BURNT MUFFIN DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!!!" Itachi screamed of anger, starting to chase the poor cherry blossom while everyone shrugged and left.

"Some friends you are guys!" she yelled at the closing door, while Konan smirked from the window. The look on her face told the cherry blossom this: You-can-mess-with-Itachi-but-you-can't-mess-with-his-kitchen look. "Eep!" she fell to the tatami floor, from Itachi's weight as he tackled her to the ground. She luckily managed to get out of Itachi's strong grasp. Out side the large window, she could see Deidara laughing his ass off on their front lawn. "Fuck them…" she glared while running up stairs to her room, closing and locking the door.

The Uchiha's hands rapped the cherry wood door roughly. "I'm not done with you yet Haruno." Soon, the disturbing knocks stopped. Though, Sakura wasn't sure if he would tackle her if she opened the door, and stepped out. She decided no harm was done; she waited for 10 minutes.

**) ( 10 Minutes Later ) (**

As the cautious cherry blossom proceeds to open the dark cherry wood door, she stepped out as icy cold water splashed on her entire body, _clink!_ The tin bucket fell to the floor as her emerald eyes dulled. Her body was sensitive to the cold touch. Making her drop to the ground, shivering. To a regular human, this would drop their body temperature pretty low; don't forget, this is Sakura we are talking about! Her temperature dropped dangerously low, making her teeth clatter as her eyesight begins to blur, her skin paling at an alarming rate.

If this continues, she could die like all of Masurbi's relatives/kin, and it would be a pathetic death from one of her own friends, not knowing her secret. Itachi smirked while walking out of the hall's side. "Come on Sakura-chan, cut the act." She started curling herself into a small ball, trying her best to warm herself, though, as she moved, the air around her just seemed to make it worse. Itachi's eyes narrowed at this.

"Sakura-chan…?" he wasn't sure if she was acting or this was for real. "Seriously, cut the crap." As Itachi saw a small tear run down her porcelain face, his red sharingan eyes widen in fright. "Holy fuck…"

_**!Akatsuki's Corner!**_

**Starring:**

**Deidara**

**Deidara:** (sticks a battery up his ass) I GOT THE POWER!!!

**Authoress Note:** I'm sorry; I hope this is long. I wrote 12 pages. I'm really sorry if it took too long for you. I just have had a rough time. I got a gold card (good thing) for my grades, all A's and my parents are still not satisfied. I'm just sick of it. Reviews needed (total): 642 Thanks so much for your patients! I greatly appreciate it.


	27. Chapter 26

**Authoress Note: **XD Awesomeness! Thank you so much for the understanding peoples! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Sorry, you all understand that the time when we get stressed? Well, my time is now, and I want it to end… :/ Anyways, thank you so much yet again! I'm wondering… REVIEWERS: ARE YOU A BOY OR GIRL? Answer by review please, if you wish to that is. 

**Mute:**

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura has many friends, of course, since she is a very famous singer. One day, her recurrent laryngeal nerve (voice box) pops! She loses her career. Her life becomes harder. Though, who will show her another way of making sound? Pairing: PeinSaku or ItaSaku (You choose!) Swing Dancing

**Definition **

**Summary: **(Konan not in the story :O) Definition - Akatsuki: described as a murderess gang of S-class criminals kidnapping Jinchuurikis throughout the world. Definition - Sakura: A beautiful short pink haired kunoichi, who seems to be the Leader of Akatsuki's partner in secret, a spy of Akatsuki. Definition – Pein: an ambition Leader of Akatsuki that wants power, having a female partner as a spy, finding the Kyuubi in Konoha. Pairing: PeinSaku I saw how few there is of this couple and felt sorry for those PeinSaku fans.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right. What if we change things a bit? Add one little note: Ninjas become pirates; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don't forget our favorite organization! Akatsuki with Deidara, Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOODPLUS, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrives to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A 's in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High; school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red-eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

**VOTE!!!**

**Mute: 0**

**Definition: 9**

**A Pirate's Life for Me: 2 (whoa)**

**Elements: 6**

**Crossover 3: 5**

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 6**

**Love is a Dangerous Game: 6**

**F.O.D: 1**

_**KEEP VOTING!!!**_

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!" – Jennifer Chen (me)**

**Chapter 26 – Mistake of His Life & Kuroitsuki… **

_**Recap:**_

_**) ( 10 Minutes Later ) (**_

_As the cautious cherry blossom proceeds to open the dark cherry wood door, she stepped out as icy cold water splashed on her entire body, clink! The tin bucket fell to the floor as her emerald eyes dulled. Her body was sensitive to the cold touch. Making her drop to the ground, shivering. To a regular human, this would drop their body temperature pretty low; don't forget, this is Sakura we are talking about! Her temperature dropped dangerously low, making her teeth clatter as her eyesight begins to blur, her skin paling at an alarming rate._

_If this continues, she could die like all of Masurbi's relatives/kin, and it would be a pathetic death from one of her own friends, not knowing her secret. Itachi smirked while walking out of the hall's side. "Come on Sakura-chan, cut the act." She started curling herself into a small ball, trying her best to warm herself, though, as she moved, the air around her just seemed to make it worse. Itachi's eyes narrowed at this._

"_Sakura-chan…?" he wasn't sure if she was acting or this was for real. "Seriously, cut the crap." As Itachi saw a small tear run down her porcelain face, his red sharingan eyes widen in fright. "Holy fuck…"_

_**End Recap…**_

The red-eyed weasel quickly noticed her skin paling at an alarming rate, making him jump to his feet immediately. He picked her up, kicked the door open to the closest room, his own room and laid her down carefully as he got as many sheets of blankets as possible. He quickly turned on all the heaters in the household and started a fire in the fireplace in his room. After all the important things were taken care of, he started a fire with a Katon jutsu. Lastly, he picked up her cold and frail body, still wrapped around with thick sheets of blankets as he cuddled her toward his warm chest, whispering, "Gomen… Gomen nasai Sakura…" he had this lump in his throat that didn't go away, no matter how hard he said/choked on the words 'Gomen nasai'. Itachi prayed silently in his thoughts, wanting her to survive. He admits it.

He admits that she meant everything to him. She was his fire that lit brightly. The candle was his life. If someone were to blow it out, or the wax of the candle suddenly ran out, he would die as well. She was like a beautiful red rose when she still had her mother and father. When her father died, she started losing her color. Once she heard the bang of the gun, she started wilting. Once she saw the blood of her mother's, she nearly lost her petals. Though, ever since Itachi saw the wilting flower, he gave her water, enough to make her live, to make her become a new flower, though, a black rose.

"I-Itachi-kun…" her emerald green eyes fluttered open. Her cold clammy hands started getting warmer. Her vision was still blurry, though managed to stay conscious. He stopped mumbling some prayers to Kami-sama, and stared at her in disbelief.

"I want an explanation Sakura…" he kept staring at her.

"I'm sure some of your ancestors have met Masurbi, right?" Sakura managed to lean her back to the wall, next to the burning flames.

"Hai." He gave a curt nod.

"All of his relatives died of a mysterious illness. Since Masurbi was a fire god, he had to have a weakness. The cold." Itachi's eyes widen as she explained.

"So… You're the reincarnation of Masurbi?"

She shook her head, making him slightly confused, "No, his daughter." He nodded, absorbing in all the newly found information.

"Sou ka…" he got up and brought her some hot green tea. "Here." She smiled at him, giving him thanks, as she took a long sip.

"Arigatou…" she was slightly surprised he didn't freak out like the blue haired wonder did. Though, this is _THE Uchiha Itachi_ we are talking about here folks! So, you should be surprised if he made any further reactions.

**) (Next Day: Friday - Lunch) (**

"Well… T.K.I.F!" Sakura smiled as she walked to the same oak tree she met Pein with the Akatsuki.

The 'bitch', AKA: The clay artist tilted his long blond head in confusion, "Isn't it supposed to be 'T.G.I.F'?" he asked.

The cherry blossom rolled her bright emerald like eyes; she didn't have to tell them about her heritage of Masurbi, thankfully enough for Konan's big mouth. "We are Japanese dumb-ass. So, basically, T.K.I.F stands for: Thank Kami It's Friday." Sasori rolled his hazelnut colored eyes in annoyance of his empty-headed partner. She started taking out her usual lunch. This time, Itachi **insisted** he cooked from the little incident that happened last night about the muffin issue. This made the cherry blossom blush about the accident for she kept apologizing to the bored Uchiha weasel.

"Onigiri, a plum, and a water bottle?" Kakuzu crossed his arms together, shaking his head. "Since when have your lunches ever become so… so simple? You usually bring sushi, sashimi, fried rice, or something… 'Unique' as you call it." The money-hogging ninja pointed out a pretty good point.

"Ask the evil weasel there." She glumly pointed an accusing index finger toward Itachi's direction. "He won't let me use the kitchen anymore… I mean, I _only_ burned one muffin… I'm still a great chief!" she smiled innocently. Everyone surrounded her, giving her a look that has a hint of sarcasm saying: 'Mhm, right…' She gave a nervous laugh at this and finished eating the delicious onigiri, soon starting on her plum. Before she could even put her lips onto the shiny sweet plum, the weasel already took a bite over her shoulder, taking her off guard and snatching her plum away.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." He finished the splendid fruit in less than 5 minutes. Yup, that is how much he loved plums. He would never admit that Sakura meant more though.

Sakura sighed, while resting her head down to the bark of the large and oldest oak tree, "Well, at least he said 'Arigatou…'" she quickly got up, and told her friends she was going to the library to study for an upcoming test she would surly pass, though it was an excuse to get away from Itachi who still bothered her to no ending.

"Chotto matte (Wait a minute!)!" Itachi grabbed her shoulder in a gentle motion that surprised her. "Do you remember Kuroitsuki?" as he spoke this, a large black dog came jumping from the bushes, and onto Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" the onyx wolf could talk! "I've missed you so much! Itachi-san told me all about you and how you found me. I couldn't remember since I was such a small puppy myself so I just tried to remember and I managed to find a few or so memories with you! While you were gone, Sasori-danna told me what had happened to you and all that. He told me that you were very pretty with pink hair and green eyes; you were a great kunoichi, nearly the same level as Konan! Though, Konan is just a tad bit stronger if the battle continued…" the black furred wolf was talking so fast, Sakura couldn't absorb even a letter he spoke. Not even a simple, 'woof' or a 'bark.'

"Kuroitsuki…?" this answer earned her a warm and welcoming lick on the cheek. She also noticed his voice wasn't deep. It wasn't high and squeaky either. It was like a 5 year old boys' voice; only Kuroitsuki was 3 years old currently. "Su goi…" she gave him a large hug while the weasel smirked, signaling everyone to leave so they could get used to each other.

"Ano…" Kuroitsuki blushed under his black fur. "Do you mind if," Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. "If I sit in your lap?" the cherry blossom broke into fits of chuckles at this, nodding her short pink hair up and down. As Kuroitsuki did so, he spoke, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, what Sasori said was true. Except for the 'very pretty' part." She blushed at this. She knew Sasori meant this in a good way, meaning he meant this in a sister and brother relationship. "I'm sometimes 'stubborn' as Pein-sama puts it. I love to play shogi—"

"Shogi…?" a pineapple headed lazy boy came out of nowhere with a backpack in hand instead of on his back. "Nevermind, I bet you suck…" Sakura glared while Kuroitsuki growled at him viciously. It seems the black 3-year-old wolf already inherited the cherry blossom's stubbornness and pride.

"Sakura-chan doesn't 'suck'! Hell, I bet she can beat you easy!" Kuroitsuki glared at the surprised boy. His moonlight blue eyes surprised him most.

"A talking wolf? I assume… A summon?" he walked over to the cautious Sakura as she nodded. This made Kuroitsuki give her a slobbery smooch on the cheek as a reward for choosing the correct answer to say out loud. "Well than… If this little wolf is correct, that lets see if what he says is true." He magically took out a shogi board. Sakura was black while the lazy boy was white. "I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Haruno Sakura." She responded/introduced, thinking it is the proper way of starting a competitive game. 'Hopefully, I won't get underestimated.' She smirked while Kuroitsuki hopped back onto her lap, deciding to take a nap. Sakura started setting her pieces up: On the back from left to right were: lance, knight, silver generals, gold generals, and the king. Onto the front were all nine pawns set up. And soon, the game of Shogi begun…

**20 Minutes…**

Sakura flipped the rook to become a dragon. It was now Shikamaru's turn. As he thought for a long time, he had to admit, this was his first time having a small migraine. He finally moved his gold general towards the trapped king.

"Check mate." He sighed in relief. If he didn't find that move, Sakura would have won the next turn.

"Good game Shikamaru-san." She gave him a miniscule smile. He nodded, packing up the Shogi set. "I never see you around the school area much."

He got up, sighing, "I usually skip class to sleep. If I feel lazy to skip class, I'll sleep during class then. I see you hang around Itachi, Konan, Pein, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori…" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm no whore." She glared dangerously at him. "Neither is Konan-chan!" she was nearly about to slap him on the head. "They are like a family to me." She admitted, patting Kuroitsuki on the head, making him jerk awake.

"Did you win Sakura-chan…?" he rubbed his tired moonlight blue eyes with one of his paws.

"Almost." Shikamaru answered before she could. "I have to admit, you were the first one to win versus myself." The black furred wolf gave a small chuckle, his smirk/smile somewhat similar of Obito's.

**Period 5: History With Shizune**

Sakura had to admit, she felt sorry for Shizune since the ramen loving boy, Uzamaki Naruto was stuck with her. Hell, she felt sorry for everyone who had to hang out with the obnoxious blonde. Though, some don't seem to mind at all. The only good part about this class was that Gaara was in this class. No one dared bother him since he was very scary somehow. Someone made a rumor that he killed a person, though the person making the rumor ended up getting killed him self.

"Good afternoon Gaara-san." She sat next to him, the seat near the window so she could daydream. Gaara nodded, acknowledging her presence. He didn't mind the kunoichi's company. He just got annoyed when other people sit next to him. The very first time she was assigned to sit next to him, the first thing she said was, 'You look like a panda.' He just couldn't kill someone who stood up to him. He also found out that she knew that everyone feared him, so he didn't mind having her sit next to him. "Did you finish your paragraph?" she asked, taking out her homework. (A/N: Homework… homework… homework: P)

He nodded as an answer, which satisfied the cherry blossom. The first time she asked, he barely noticed her. "Remember: we have to finish the project due on Wednesday next week." He reminded her. She nodded, making a mental note for her to remember, just in case she forgot. **Inner Sakura scribbled this down.**

"I'll come to your house to work on it. Itachi-kun doesn't like having guests in the house." She spoke. The red haired panda-look-a like nodded his head.

Shizune soon came through the door, making all the ruckus halt to a stop sign, "Good afternoon period 5 class." She panted. "Gomen nasai, I had to help sober up Tsunade-hime again." Everyone chuckled at this. Sakura loved this class the most, next to her elective, healing. Shizune would always make everything fun. Even Shikamaru would participate with the class! Usually, for those stupid people (A/N: No offence), they would even get an A- or something around a B in Shizune's class. They were extremely lucky to have her for History instead for Morino Ibiki. 'I'll have him for Interrogation next year I suppose…' the cherry blossom sighed at the horrible news.

As the onyx haired teacher started passing out work, everyone got ready to take out a pencil, knowing they would be tested. Of course, Sakura was done first, next to Shikamaru since they kept glancing at each other, to see who would finish first. As the cherry blossom finished, she started taking out Sai's picture book he dreamed of Sakura to finish. Shizune would always walk by most of the students who are having trouble with the work, though she would also walk by Sakura's desk, always seeing her draw in the picture book. Sakura already explained the story to Shizune, leaving the Akatsuki, and mission part out of it.

The black haired teacher gave Sakura a small, yet warm smiling while patting her back affectionately. Shizune would never show pity, instead, she would show support; something much more different than pity itself.

**After School: Akatsuki Meeting at Itachi's House**

"Alright, since it is soon to be Spring Break, someone has sent us an assassination request. Usually, I don't accept these kind of things…" Pein closed his eyes in a pause for a dramatic affect. "Though, he is offering us a large amount of money we could use to rebuild the Akatsuki headquarters."

The pink haired cherry blossom was confused at the statement, "Nande? What is wrong with the Akatsuki headquarters?" she started getting suspicious as the blue haired origami expertise narrowed her deep blue eyes dangerously at the orange-headed mushroom.

This made Sasori stiffen, even though he had nothing to do with it, he got ready for a lot of screaming and yelling from the two kunoichis. The Akatsuki leader was too frightened of the murderess aura coming from the two Akatsuki's only females, so he nudged Hidan to explain.

"Well…? Aren't you going to tell us…? Hidan_-san_…?" Sakura spoke between her gritted teeth. Not liking the tension in the air.

The silver headed potty mouth Hidan started explaining, "Well, ever since you guys left, and was replaced by the whore, Tsunami," the girls seemed satisfied as Hidan called Tsunami a 'whore'. "Or the Yamanaka, Akatsuki hasn't got a mission lately, making us in debt." Hidan stopped explaining, slowly snaking his hands towards his long scythe, and beginning to get cautious of the two.

A long pregnant silence was between the two kunoichis and the rest of the Akatsuki males. 'Stupid fucking brain ninjas!' Deidara copied this off of Dane Cook. 'It's like they have katanas and they are ready to swipe at your own brain slowly!' the stupid blonde dropped to the floor, holding his head while screaming, "HAVE MERCY YOU BRAIN NINJAS!!!!!" This caught Konan and Sakura by surprise.

"'Brain ninjas'? What the fuck…?" Konan grimaced at the rude name. Pein sighed at this.

"He's been watching too much Dane Cook…" the tension suddenly broke while the two females broke into laughter.

"Whose account has he been using?" Sakura asked while whipping an imaginary tear away.

Deidara stood back up, answering the curious kunoichi's question, "Well… I use Itachi's laptop… And the user name was something like… 'XXFallenSakuraXx' or something likes that." Sakura soon stopped laughing. This made Konan laugh harder, knowing whose YouTube account was whose.

"Deidara… That was MY ACCOUNT!!!" screamed the angered Sakura. The blonde haired exploding clay artist started backing away farther into the darker and unnoticeable area of the room.

"G-Gomen nasai…" the poor unfortunate blonde started whimpering and stuttering, something what that extremely dark purple haired female kunoichi, Hyuuga Hinata would do. Sakura sighed, waving her hand like something that cooked up in the kitchen smelled terrible; dismissing the bomb terrorist's foolish attempt to favorite all of the Dane Cook's comedy. "It is not my fault that that American guy is so damn funny…" The Iwagakure ninja got up and put an arm around her shoulder. "Besides! I should show you one of the funniest I've seen from that guy!" This made a red anime vein pop out of the pissed cherry blossom's no-longer big forehead.

The quickly pumped chakra into her fist and slammed it down the tearful blonde's head, "The day Hell freezes over is the day I start becoming obsessed with that Dane Cook guy." She started going to her room, getting ready for bed, muttering along the lines of: 'Stupid', 'crazy blondes', 'Ino', 'Naruto', 'now Deidara'. The potty mouth Hidan practically cracked up at this remark.

"For once, Deidara, Sakura-chan's right. I always did notice how most blondes are… weird… (A/N: No offence blondes!!!)." Hidan started backing away from a fresh made clay spider that was crawling up his jeans, now near his face as Pein swatted it away and crushed it, glaring at the innocent looking blonde. "See? Even Pein-sama agrees!" Hidan smirked, crossing his arms.

"I don't agree with you dip-shit. I'm actually offended! Orange is similar to blonde…" Pein pouted, while Konan just laughed her ass off; soon being silenced by a chaste kiss from the orange-headed evil mushroom causing her to blush furiously. "Well, good night Itachi-san…" Pein started helping the blushing origami expertise up, while yawning several times as well. "The rest of us will be taking our leave now… Tell Sakura, once she wakes up, that she has to meet all of us at SushiMaru for breakfast… or brunch, depending what time she wakes up." This made Sasori smirk, and Itachi nearly smiling. SushiMaru was a famous sushi boat restaurant

"Hai." Itachi answered as eight puffs of smoke rose into the air. "I really need an air freshener whenever they come." He sweats dropped at the thought of himself spraying flower-scented air freshener in the living room. 'How cliché of myself to even think that… Sakura-chan has really rubbed off on me…' he groaned at the thought of pink haired munchkins running around the house soon. He soon slapped himself inwardly. 'Hentai!' he yelled at himself inwardly. 'Don't think of such…disturbing thoughts.' He started scolding himself as he walked up the stairs and into his own dark room to get ready for the next sun shiny day awaiting him tomorrow. Before he fell into a deep slumber that is waiting impatiently for him, the last thing he heard was the shower starting run next door.

**[)(11: 47 AM)([**

_**BEEP… BEEP…BEEP!!!!**_ The noisy alarm clock soon woke her from her wonderful dream that she will definitely not be speaking of since it was that embarrassing. 'Nani…?' her vision was blurry, though soon it became clear to her eyes. She took a look at the clock, which read: 11:50 AM with a cream-colored stick note stuck onto the alarm clock.

_**Dear Sleeping Beauty (maybe not the 'beauty part'),**_

_Pein-sama has commanded for everyone of Akatsuki that they meet in SushiMaru approximately at 12:00 for brunch while we discuss the upcoming mission. He said we would be sending us in groups of 3 or more. Since spring break is nearly coming, Pein-sama said it would be a long mission, so, we should go during spring break. _

_We all will explain the mission rules and what the mission is about. I left a small snack for you if you're hungry._

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

She sighed at the new nickname he decided for her, 'I'll get him back…' **'Look at the clock Saku-chan!!!' Inner Sakura started smashing an anime clock with an overly large mallet of some sort. **Sakura slowly moved her emerald-like eyes toward the direction of the clock, not daring to even look at it… Her eyes widened at the horrible timing. "UCHIHA ITACHI!!!!!!!" she screamed his name to the entire neighborhood! Actually hoping he could hear her from miles away. He also wrote something on the back of the cream-colored sticky note that just plainly pissed her off to no end.

_**P.S.**_

_I set your alarm clock. _

**Authoress Note:** Thank you all for the patience peoples! I'm so glad I have understanding and awesome reviews such as you lovely people! Reviews: 675. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

_**MISSION VOTE:**_

_**I AM PLANNING TO MAKE THE UPCOMING MISSION A LITTLE BIT OF A CROSSOVER TO SPICE SOME THINGS UP. **_

_**Crossover Votes:**_

_**Harry Potter?**_

_**Kill him**_

_**Or**_

_**Protect him?**_

_**ONLY ONE VOTE!!!**_


	28. Chapter 27

**Authoress Note:** Thanks guys for being such a great sport!  Well, I guess my kind of sport isn't volleyball… I'm okay at basketball, not good, nor bad. Okay at football, I can catch easily, though, difficult to throw. The reason why I'm saying this is because I tried out for my school's volleyball team:P I flunked out I guess if you want to put it this way. But, I noticed I'm really good at street hockey! XD Too bad they don't have a street hockey team.

**Mute:**

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura has many friends, of course, since she is a very famous singer. One day, her recurrent laryngeal nerve (voice box) pops! She loses her career. Her life becomes harder. Though, who will show her another way of making sound? Pairing: PeinSaku or ItaSaku (You choose!) Swing Dancing

**Definition **

**Summary: **(Konan not in the story :O) Definition - Akatsuki: described as a murderess gang of S-class criminals kidnapping Jinchuurikis throughout the world. Definition - Sakura: A beautiful short pink haired kunoichi, who seems to be the Leader of Akatsuki's partner in secret, a spy of Akatsuki. Definition – Pein: an ambition Leader of Akatsuki that wants power, having a female partner as a spy, finding the Kyuubi in Konoha. Pairing: PeinSaku I saw how few there is of this couple and felt sorry for those PeinSaku fans.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right. What if we change things a bit? Add one little note: Ninjas become pirates; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don't forget our favorite organization! Akatsuki with Deidara, Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Elements **

**Summary: What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten? Ino? What if it is our little cherry blossom? Orochimaru because of her newly found powers that saves her, captures Sakura then? Sasuke? Nope, not chicken ass. Itachi? Yes, the weasel. Main Pairing: ItaSaku Side Pairing: ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOODPLUS, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrives to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A 's in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High; school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red-eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

**VOTE!!!**

**Mute: 0**** (sad******

**Definition: 14**** (W00t!)**

**A Pirate's Life for Me: ****3**

**Elements: 9**** (catching up)**

**Crossover 3: 7**

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 7**

**Love is a Dangerous Game: 7**

**F.O.D: 2**

_**KEEP VOTING!!!**_

_**Votes on Mission:**_

**Protect: 7 (whoa! O.O)**

**Kill: 14 OMFG!!! XD that is half more of 'Protect'!!!**

**I'M SORRY FOR HARRY POTTER FANS!!! Majority wins. :P**

A **Black **Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**Human life consists in mutual service. No grief, pain, or 'broken heart,' is excuse for cutting off one's life while any power of service remains. But when all usefulness is over, when one is assured of an unavoidable and imminent death, it is the simplest of human rights to choose a quick and easy death in place of a slow and horrible one."**

**Charlotte Perkins Gilman (SUICIDE NOTE: August 17, 1935)**

**Chapter 27 – Mission: Assassinate Harry James Potter of Hogwarts **

_**Recap:**_

_**Dear Sleeping Beauty (maybe not the 'beauty part'),**_

_Pein-sama has commanded for everyone of Akatsuki that they meet in SushiMaru approximately at 12:00 for brunch while we discuss the upcoming mission. He said we would be sending us in groups of 3 or more. Since spring break is nearly coming, Pein-sama said it would be a long mission, so, we should go during spring break. _

_We all will explain the mission rules and what the mission is about. I left a small snack for you if you're hungry._

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

_She sighed at the new nickname he decided for her, 'I'll get him back…' __**'Look at the clock Saku-chan!!!' Inner Sakura started smashing an anime clock with an overly large mallet of some sort. **__Sakura slowly moved her emerald-like eyes toward the direction of the clock, not daring to even look at it… Her eyes widened at the horrible timing. "UCHIHA ITACHI!!!!!!!" she screamed his name to the entire neighborhood! Actually hoping he could hear her from miles away. He also wrote something on the back of the cream-colored sticky note that just plainly pissed her off to no end._

_**P.S.**_

_I set your alarm clock. _

_**End Recap…**_

"I'll swear revenge later on that stupid red-eyed freakish weasel!" she yelled to… well, practically no one but her Inner self that was throwing a tantrum and a fit that made the cherry blossom pinch the bridge of her nose to stop the upcoming migraine. "Urasai Inner!" Inner started cursing under her breath as she stomped into the darkness of Sakura's brilliant mind. As she brushed her teeth, washed up, changed quickly, she started cutting her hair with a pair of lavender colored scissors. They were a bit too long for her liking; a little past her shoulders. She cut it to her chin and by doing so, the tips some what looked spiky. (Shippuuden hair) She liked it that way. (A/N: My hair is really dark black (so dark, I couldn't dye my hair red) and it looks a little like Rukia's from Bleach, only no strand of hair in front of my face.)

**) (SushiMaru: Seat No. 7) (**

The orange-headed mushroom gave a great big pout and sigh; "Sakura-san should be here in no later than 1 more minute." Like it was a signal, Sakura burst through the glass doors, panting her lungs off. As she walked toward the smirking Itachi, she glared dangerously at him. Oh, how much he wanted to just touch those lips of hers. "Well… You had 17 more seconds to spare." Pein clapped his hands.

She muttered under her breath, though caught "I fucking hate Itachi!" This caught by the sneaky weasel. "I'll be right back, need to wash my hands." She got up, scooting the chair away. Itachi saw the sadness in her eyes and felt guilty about what he did. So, at this, he stood up quietly while the others were talking, not bothering to even scoot in to let him through. Itachi quickly power-walked over to Sakura before she could open the door to the ladies' restroom; he grabbed her wrist in a strong, yet gently grip.

"Sakura-san…" she decided to quick struggling, and let him talk. "Look, gomen nasai. I know to you, that a small apology isn't enough to earn your trust and friendship back. I nearly got you into trouble, I nearly forgot about you, I was too late in saving you from Orochimaru's clutches, and I abandoned you, and left you in the dust. As I have said before, I know an apology cannot win your trust or friendship back. Just to let you know, I'm truly sorry. I would rot in the fiery depths of Hell if you don't forgive me." Sakura was shocked at how much he spoke. She turned around as her eyes softened.

"You know… A ton of people says that the Uchiha Itachi is a cold, heartless person with no emotions. At first…" she looked down and resumed her discussion. "I thought that was true. When I was a little girl, my mother told bad things about you. I studied more about ninjas and their nature, their skills and needs, until I found more about the older Uchiha prodigy; you. My mother told me to stop the 'lollygag' as she puts it and put down that book all about you. Until the day my mother died, I saw you. I tried to not get your attention by just trying to calm my cries of despair over the horrible death of my kaa-san." She looked up, not with a smile on her face, but an emotionless one. "You still showed up and talked to me kindly. Like most children, I thought you would tease me or hurt me just more. Only, you showed the opposite of that to me. You showed me the rarest of all emotions that I hardly see in my childhood: kindness. We became friends that day, not only for one hour, or thirty minutes at the least.

"Well, you know the rest. Today, I learned that the Uchiha Itachi could say more than just 'Hn,' or 'Aa.' He could say at least 88 words without being interrupted or stuttering. Congratulations." She clapped, giving him that Cheshire cat smile. The ultra thin line in his sanity line broke like wet tissue. He gently, yet quickly grabbed her waist and landed his lips on hers. The cherry blossom was in shock at first, she didn't know whether to kiss back, or push away. Soon, a thin line of sanity in her snapped like a toothpick! She immediately responded.

Hidan's mouth was literally on the ground at the priceless sight before him. He nudged Kakuzu as he grumbled about money. "Look… This is worth looking at, now before they break apart!" he caught his partner's attention at last. Kakuzu's green and black eyes widened a great fraction. This caught everyone's attention as they all said in unison, "Holy… Fuck…"

Itachi was very pleased that she responded back quickly. He didn't want to rush the newborn relationship, so he broke apart and stared deeply into her sea of emeralds as she gazed into his pool of crimson blood that soon faded to the midnight skies. 'I love her so much…' he thought to himself. 'I love him so much…' she thought to herself. Sakura was actually that first to notice that the others were still staring at them. Itachi had a faint pink around his cheeks while Sakura was blushing like a tomato.

**Inner Sakura was smirking, as well as blushing at the same time; making her look ridiculous. "So… How did it feel like? A fiery explosion in the inside; Heat rising up to your pounding heart that beat against his own pounding heart?" Inner Sakura cooed. **'U-Urasai! You are so perverted…' the Outer Sakura complained, the blush still lingering on her cheeks, which amused Itachi to no end. "Ano…" she started doing the Hinata thing when she was around her crush. Her index fingers started pressing themselves together while Sakura found her feet to be rather interesting to stare at. "Does this mean we are…" she blushed even harder. Itachi smirked at this and knew the next words she tried forcing out.

"Of course." He walked away, hands in his pocket. Sakura sighed in relief and in happiness. 'I hope the others won't be as shocked.' She thought to herself as she took her seat next to Itachi while the other Akatsuki members just stared at them, their eyes still wide and their mouths still gaping. Sakura smirked, as did Itachi.

"You guys looked like you seen something unnatural." Sakura pondered. Hidan was the first to blurt out.

"UNNATURAL MY ASS! We saw the entire thing! You two were making-out back there while all of us watched!" Hidan's face grew red, if possible, it seemed his long silver hair seemed to be sticking out of all directions possible.

Itachi spoke, "You guys didn't have to watch if you didn't want to." Underneath the table, Itachi laid his warm hands over Sakura's while she faintly blushed at the close contact. "Besides, the food is here." Everyonesnapped back over to the small portions of food, suddenly realizing how hungry they were. "You can share with me." Sakura gave him a quick glance and smiled as he had on his emotionless face as usual, though she could tell from his eyes he was smiling inwardly. **'Men and their pride.' Inner Sakura crossed her arms and let out an exasperated sigh of annoyance.** He started shoving some teriyaki chicken and some rice onto her plate as he also grabbed her red chopsticks. The rest of the Akatsuki were silently enjoying their favorite meals.

As Pein carefully swallowed his onigiri, he started mentioning the mission while the others listened and ate quietly this time. "So, this mission is a big one the person is actually from another dimension." He started whispering. "I have chosen two people to go on this mission. Since bringing three or more would be too suspicious, I chose Itachi and Sakura to go." Sakura nearly choked on her Cherry Coke.

"NANI?!" Pein smirked as she said this.

"I thought you two needed some alone time. Anyways, once we get back to the Head Quarters, you'll be leaving immediately. Sasori took the liberty to pack for Sakura. And," Pein sighed. "Deidara took the liberty to pack Itachi's stuff." Itachi twitched, wanting to get out of the restaurant and repack himself. "Anyways, this creepy snake guy—"

Sakura started yelling a bit, though not loud enough to get attention, "Orochimaru?!?! No way in Hell—" Itachi sighed and smacked his forehead with his left hand, sliding it down for her reaction and short temper.

Pein sighed in annoyance and arrogance, "As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted. Ahem," he cleared his throat. "The mission is S-ranked even though it would be so easy to kill him, it is in a different dimension, making this classified and S-ranked. Now, you don't just kill him in a snap. I want more information on this… Voldemort person. I want facts on why he wants him killed; I want that Potter boy's past and future if possible. Oh Hell with it! I want as much information you can gather. This will be a month long mission.

"Itachi, since you… err…" Itachi twitched. "Since your older—No offense—you will be the 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher. The school, Hogwarts is a wizard and witch school. Do not be surprised if you see anything that does not surprise the students there. As for Sakura… I have received another request from Professor Dumbledore, as he says it, wants to find a protector for Harry Potter. I recommended Sakura-chan for the job."

Sakura nearly gave Pein 'the finger.' For recommending her, "Why me?"

"If I say so, I'll have broken ribs…" he started backing away.

The tormented cherry blossom cracked her knuckles threateningly, "Oh, you'll have so much more that just broken ribs…So _much_ more…"

Konan sighed, deciding to explain the rest of the mission while Pein just pretended to finish up his Dragon Rolls, "Anyways, Itachi gets information by the other teachers—act more friendly—while Sakura gets information by the students. They use magic by using these wooden wands. Inside each wand are probably unicorn hair, dragon scales, and all that fantasy shit. Itachi, you will get a wand, though only works by inserting very little chakra into them and just saying the spells or curses out loud. I'll give you books about it to read quickly." She handed him a thick book that was impossible to finish reading in one day unless you exclude sleeping. He started reading immediately. "Sakura, you will go as a kunoichi, not a witch. Dumbledore will know who you are, go in your ANBU uniform and always bring your weapons. Only kill Harry Potter when the time is right. You will be also attending classes as well—no, you don't have to do their homework—and I am sure that Dumbledore will ask for any needs. Ask for 5 hours of training everyday, and ask for origami paper!" Sakura chuckled. The blue haired woman pouted slightly, "I want to see how they make the paper, every single one is different, depending on how big, how thick it is and even the patterns." The cherry blossom hugged her friend and Itachi and Sakura both left in a flash of fire.

**)—(Akatsuki Head Quarters)—( **

Itachi was stomping around his room, steam coming out of his ears seeing that Deidara packed his stuff. He didn't dare open his luggage, fearing he might have put a clay bomb in there. 'Well, someone's got to do it…' he thought to himself. **'Just open it god damn it!' Inner Sakura demanded.** The red-eyed weasel has gotten used to Sakura's annoying inner popping in on random times. _**Zippp!**_ He unzipped the suitcase and saw that all the necessities were inside neatly and all of his clothes neatly folded in small stacks and sorted out. "Phew." He leaned his back against the wall and slid down as he continued reading the nearly finished book.

**)—()—(**

The cherry blossom found her stuff a little too tidy in her suitcase if you ask the cherry blossom. 'Well, it's better than having Tobi clean out my closet and drawers… And, Sasori is just too innocent looking to be angry at.' Sakura sighed as she saw another note on her alarm clock. (A/N: Hey, can't blame me! The first time I saw Sasori I thought he looked WAY too innocent to be in the Akatsuki.) The little bright blue sticky note read:

'_Dear Saku-chan,_

_Well, this sounds awkward right now… If you are reading this, this is the time we are on our way to Iwagakure, my old country! Pein told me to tell you that to use these hand signs with Itachi's hand as well. Meaning, you will use your left while he uses his right. Ja ne Sakura-chan!!!_

_Bomb Terrorist of the Year,_

_Deidara :P'_

She smiled at the note and noticed several hand seals on the backside of the note. The cherry blossom got off of the bed, already dressed in her ANBU clothing and looked through Itachi's doorway, seeing him finish the last page of the book while looking up at her. 'Holy shit… I could only read half of that book by the time he finishes. Kami-sama…' she grew envious inwardly. "Deidara sent me a series of hand seals both of us have to do together to get transported to Hogwarts." Itachi nodded.

"Zetsu sent me a note saying to only speak English around others while we are separate. We can speak our original language when we are together." Sakura nodded. As they started the seals together, Sakura read them out loud.

"Inu (dog)," Sakura made the fist while Itachi rested his hand on her fist. They continued and worked like a real team. "Saru (monkey), tora (tiger), ne (rat), mi (snake), hitsuji (ram)," she took a deep breath before mentioning the last seal. "Tatsu (dragon)!" She felt her head spin in all directions; this slightly frightened the inexperienced kunoichi of dimension traveling. Itachi grabbed onto her hand tightly as she squeezed it tighter.

**Platform 9 ¾ **

"Itachi-kun…" Sakura looked at her surroundings. The weasel soon fell unto conscious. _"We just appeared on the train."_ She spoke in Japanese. Itachi eyed the surroundings and saw that they were in the train. He nodded as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"_You cannot be seen."_ Itachi spoke to her. (Note: _Italics_ are going to be Japanese) She nodded as she got out her gray sweater and slipped it on. She understood his meaning of words. He did not want to attract attention with the clothing she wore. The bottom part was less obvious as the top part of the ANBU attack gear clothing. She also covered her hair with a black visor beanie, tucking in the pink hair that showed. The rooms inside the train have started being filled immediately.

Soon, the golden trio, including Ginny, started making its way toward them as Sakura grabbed Itachi's finished book about Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. She actually found it quite fascinating to learn. "Mind if we sit here?" a flaming red head held onto the bar, not wanting to fall on his face for the Hogwart's Express has already started to run through tracks. Sakura ignored them and continued hiding her face behind the thick book. Surprised that Itachi gave them a warm, yet fake smile.

"Of course." He invited them in. Inner Sakura was laughing her ass off as she saw this new and improved Itachi. 'This Itachi just freaks me out.' She thought. The four of them started making themselves comfortable. It seemed odd to them that it was silent.

Hermione, the bushy brown haired brunette obviously didn't agree with the silence to pass over her side, so she took the courage to start speaking, "Thanks so much for letting us in. My name is Hermione Jean Granger." She started nudging the red headed boy next to her in the rib cage as he flinched and winced in pain.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, just call me Ron." He glared at Hermione.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger, and only sister." She had heart shaped eyes as she stared at him. This made Sakura angry.

"I'm Harry Potter." A boy with black hair and dark emerald eyes smiled at Itachi. "Whom may you be?"

Itachi answered back with a smile, "Uchiha Itachi. Or, as you say it: Itachi Uchiha. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione and Ginny both squealed and cheered outwardly, both blushing. Then, the golden trio, including Ginny, looked at the person reading a thick book, she was nearly done. 'I hate all this staring.' She glared at the pages of the book until Itachi nudged her in the stomach. She sighed, bringing the book down to her lap and looking at them, she also noticed Harry Potter, the one she was ordered to protect, and kill later on.

"Haruno Sakura, you say it as Sakura Haruno. Pleasure to meet you all!" she gave them a friendly smile and stuck out her hand, giving them all a shake. They all smiled at her.

Hermione started taking interest in the book Sakura was reading, "What book are you reading?" Sakura looked at the cover, which read: _Hogwarts, A History_. "I see! That book took me a while to finish. Actually it took me 3 days to finish! When did you start? It seems like that you only have one more page left." Sakura quickly finished the page and closed the book, making it look as if she finished, which she did.

"Actually, I just received this book from Itachi." They noticed that she spoke fluent English with barely an accent to be heard. "I got it today." They all stared, shock at her. Hermione didn't believe that she actually read the book, making her envious and started interrogating her with questions.

"Can you Apparate into Hogwarts?" she started testing Sakura.

"No." she answered without regret.

"What are the passing grades? And, what are the failing grades?" the bushy haired girl kept asking.

"Passing grades are O Outstanding, E Exceeds Expectations, A Acceptable. Failing grades are P Poor, D Dreadful, and T Troll." She answered. Hermione believed her this time, smiling at her for telling the truth.

"Bloody Hell…" Ron held his head. "Is it me or do we have another Hermione?" Everyone laughed at this. Soon, they all started changing into their robes, except for Itachi, which they could understand, and Sakura, which they just chose to ignore.

They departed and soon saw Hagrid, the gentle half-Giant they called their friend, "GRYFFINDOR STUDENTS OVER HERE!!!!!" Hagrid made his way towards the group and gave them all smiles, "How was yer vacation Harry?" Harry smiled at Hagrid. "You must be the new DADA teacher." Itachi smiled back and nodded. Hagrid looked down and saw Sakura. "Ah, the girl Dumbledore requested. Follow me will yeh?" Itachi and Sakura both took off, following Hagrid to Dumbledore's office.

**)—(Dumbledore's Office)—(**

"Cockroach Clusters." Hagrid spoke as the gargoyle started spinning, revealing the staircase. "The stairs will take you up to the Head Master, Albus Dumbledore." They both stepped onto the staircase and instead of walking; the gargoyle led them up to the large and interesting office of the Head Master. As they soon met face to face with an old man in his late 70's (or maybe more) with white a tad bit frizzy hair with a purple wizard cap on his head that was decorated with silver stars. Sakura thought he looked ridiculous, but hey, she was wearing something ridiculous to them wizards as well.

"I'm very honored you could make it, seeing you found a way to come to this dimension." Dumbledore flickered his wand and two wooden chairs appeared behind them as Sakura and Itachi both took a seat. A crimson red phoenix soon swooped down from its branch and perched itself on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura smiled and gasped, "A phoenix!" Dumbledore smiled as his phoenix cuddled against Sakura's smiling cheeks.

"Yes, his name is Fawkes. I suppose your dimension has phoenixes as well?" Dumbledore spoke in a calm and collected voice.

Sakura shook her head, "They were a myth from where I came from, though many villagers and ninjas honor and worship it. Religious people as well." The Head Master nodded his head while the crimson phoenix played with the girl.

"So, Itachi, I presume, you have accepted my request of becoming Hogwart's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore gave a small and warm smile towards the onyx eyed male.

Itachi gave a soft smile back, "It is an honor to be a teacher of Hogwarts." Fawkes's chirps could be heard for he was enjoying the petting.

"You will be seated next to me and Professor McGonagall. You may call her by her first name, Minerva. We also have the Head of Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick; the Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape; the Head of Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout; the Head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall. You will be part of the Gryffindor as well as I am." Dumbledore paused, glancing from the smiling girl to the happy phoenix and then to Itachi. "I made sure one of the ghosts here would escort you to the Great Hall of the castle. His name is Sir Nicholas, or as the students like to call him, 'Nearly Headless Nick'." Itachi flashed the old wizard a thanking smile and left, patting Sakura's shoulder on the way of good luck.

She stopped playing with Fawkes whom seemed a little disappointed though remained on her lap as she continued petting his small head, "I accepted the request that you offered me. I have to protect this boy named Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I suppose you already met him and his friends at the Hogwarts Express with Itachi. I'm truly relieved that someone like you can protect him."

Sakura's face darkened some, "I'm here to protect him, not to baby sit him Head Master." She spoke the truth and lies.

"Please, call me Professor Dumbledore and I understand. You will be waiting outside of the Great Hall until I have made an announcement about an exchanged student. Of course, I will have you come up and explain your reasoning, tell them about yourself and maybe give some facts about a ninja's life." His deep blue eyes seemed to twinkle.

Sakura smiled at him, "Of course." She stood up, walking over to Fawkes's original area; she carefully set him down on the branch. She soon walked out of the room, only to be met by no one in peculiar. She shrugged and decided to go look around the Great Hall for a while.

**)—(Moments Later…)—(**

Inside the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat event was finished. It was now time for the Head Master to make speeches before they started the grand feast. "Welcome…" everyone turned their heads towards Dumbledore, respecting his presence. "Welcome those new, and welcome back those who have been here. 6th years and 7th years will be taking the O.W.L tests while the 5th years will be learning hard." Some 5th years, such as Harry groaned in frustration. "I have brought to us a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Introducing Itachi Uchiha, Professor Uchiha." Itachi stood up from his seat with a smile plastered on his face while the girls squealed and the boys clapped. "He will be part of Gryffindor." More applause was heard from the Gryffindor table.

"Now…" Dumbledore waited for the clapping to end. "I have also requested an exchanged student from another dimension." Whispered soon broke into the room. "She is here to protect everyone of this school. Now, where is she…?" everyone started looking around for the girl. Itachi smirked at this, making Minerva shiver.

"Do you know this girl Professor Uchiha?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No." he lied. "I have only met her on the train."

_**Poof!**_ The cloud of smoke alarmed everyone, including the teachers, (Itachi pretended) though they all sat back down, seeing that Dumbledore was calm and collect like his old self. As the smoke cleared, there showed Sakura with her short pink hair showing, wearing the standard ANBU uniform with a dog mask on. Her position was in a kneeling position where one knee was on the floor, one arm on the floor, and the other resting on the knee that was not attached to the floor. So, the cherry blossom was in some sort of a crouch/kneel position. All the students gasped. Especially the golden trio, they knew that girl right off the bat.

"Aahh, here she is. I requested her and I trust her to protect the entire school. As I have said before, she is from another dimension full of ninjas." Dumbledore raised his hand, gesturing her to come up and introduce herself.

She soon moved her mask to the side of her face, revealing unusually bright emerald eyes. She was kind of nervous, not knowing how to start out. "Hello…" she spoke. She then remembered the time she introduced herself to the Akatsuki, this caught her smiling, and "My name is Sakura Haruno. As Professor Dumbledore says, I am from another dimension full of ninjas. Any questions?" billions of hands were raised high in the air.

A girl from Slytherin named Pansy Parkinson spoke, "Is your hair natural?"

"Yes." Sakura was already used to the question.

Another Slytherin asked, "Don't ninjas assassinate?" this Slytherin was called Zabini

"Of course." Others gasped and held their gaping mouths. "Once you are on a battle field, you either kill, or get killed. This is a mission sent to me by my village, Konoha."

A girl from Hufflepuff asked, "Are there other villages?" her name was Hannah Abott.

Sakura nodded explaining, "Yes, Konoha is from the land of Fire, one of the strongest, its enemy village is from the land of Sound called Oto. One of Konoha's allies is from the land of the Sand, called Suna."

A blonde haired girl named Luna Lovegood soon asked, "What are these missions you talk about?"

"There are different kinds of ranks for a ninja. The lowest of all is Academy: you are still learning the basic movements and do not get any mission. Next is Genin: you are paired up in a 4 man cell, including yourself, and one of them is your sensei; in other words, your teacher. You also get D-Ranked mission like walking dogs, babysitting, collecting trash, etc. Then, Chuunin: you are still with your team, though your missions get harder; you get C-Ranked missions like protecting someone without getting harmed in the future of the mission, or escort someone, etc. Next is a Special Jounin: they only have one ability that is at a Jounin level while the rest is near Jounin, though still Chuunin; you get A to B-ranked mission that may involve killing. Next, is Jounin: they have the choice of getting a team or staying with your team; the missions they get are A to S-Rank, which involves killing, spying, or gathering important information. S-Ranked missions are mostly suicidal.

"Next is ANBU an even more dangerous level. If you become ANBU, you are risking your life for the village and friends; you could even die on your first mission of becoming ANBU. Next, is ANBU Captain, which is where I am at currently. ANBU Captain is in charge of the entire organization. Lastly, is Kage. In every village, there must be a Kage. In our village, our Kage is called: Hokage, they do not have to take care of themselves or their team… They are responsible for the entire village. They have to do their best to avoid war, or anything dangerous. Not everyone is a ninja; those who are not are villagers or medical-ninjas. Medical ninjas heal instead of fight, I'm a little of both." Everyone in the Great Hall quickly absorbed the information.

A Ravenclaw named Padma Patil asked, "Does your dimension have this sort of technology like we do now?"

"Yes. Though, shinobis, in other words, ninjas travel by foot. The villagers are able to use the transportation." Sakura smiled at her.

Soon, Sakura got tired of answering so many questions; she decided to answer a couple more from the Gryffindor house.

A Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor named Oliver Wood asked, "What do you ninjas use to fight?"

Sakura answered him, "We use kunais," she held up a silver kunai. "Shurikens," she held up pointy stars. "Sometimes senbons," she held up a thin needle-like object. "And chakra. Chakra is an energy that someone has to be born with. If a ninja uses all of their chakra, they first become paralyzed because of the muscle strain, and die immediately 3 minutes after that." She felt she had done enough explain as she stepped back, letting Dumbledore pat her back affectionately in a 'Thank you' sort of way.

"Now, as I have said, Professor Uchiha is not the only Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He will be teaching the Gryffindor and Slytherin group while our new Professor, Dolores Umbridge, will be teaching Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They will be switching off everyday, getting to know all of you." Dumbledore gestured a hand towards a toad-like lady dressed in pink.

"Hem, hem…" she stood up, and made an announcement. "Thank you, Head Master, for those kind words of welcome." This Umbridge lady started making Sakura nervous as she walked up to Dumbledore. "And how lovely, to see all your bright happy faces smiling out." She smiled, not exactly what you call warmly. "I'm sure we are all going to be, very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the educations of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although, each Head Master has brought something new to this historic school: progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect, what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be… prohibited. Hem, hem!" she soon walked back and sat down.

"Well… Thank you very much for the… speech Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore had a shaky feeling about her, though he shook off the problem off his shoulders. "Now, we shall now see which house Sakura will be in shall we?" Professor McGonagall soon came out with the dirty Sorting Hat.

As the Sorting Hat slipped onto her head, the face appeared, "Interesting… You have the intelligence of Rowena Ravenclaw, the bravery of Godric Gryffindor, the heart of Helga Hufflepuff, and the power of Salazar Slytherin… Hmm… Very interesting indeed… I cannot sort you, unfortunately." The Sorting Hat was soon removed of Sakura's head and placed back where it originally belonged to, in Dumbledore's office.

"I'll assign Sakura to the house of… Godric Gryffindor!" Loud cheers and applauses came from the long Gryffindor table as Sakura walked past Itachi, secretly handing him a note written in Japanese, she gave him a smirk. Itachi gave her a smirk and read the letter:

'_Itachi:_

_This will make my mission easier… Besides, I was getting bored of explaining it all._

_-Sakura'_

She decided to across from the golden trio, including Ginny, and sat in between the sneaky twins.

"Before the feast begins… I have a small statement…" everyone waited for his random word he gave each year. "Pumpernickel." All the students cheered at the most random word and soon, the food magically appeared, startling Sakura a bit, and they all started chatting away and eating. Sakura found the food strange. So, she just grabbed herself some rice with her senbons that looked very much a like chopsticks. Everyone near her started staring.

She had a confused look in her face, "What?"

One of the twins shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that we haven't seen anyone use those things…" a long silence occurred if you exclude everyone else around them. "By the way, I'm Fred, and he's my brother, George."

Sakura smiled, "Hello."

George started butting into the conversation, "So… I know you've met Harry, Ron—"

Fred finished for George who didn't seem to mind, "Hermione and Ginny. Pretty surprising year that someone from another dimension actually came to protect us."

"Really now, they only sent us one…? A _girl_?" Fred liked taunting; not knowing Sakura was really short-tempered. Luckily for him, she felt tired from the train ride, so she didn't have the energy to threaten him.

Instead, she sighed, "You don't know how many I have killed." She got up and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore…?" she asked him while he was chatting with Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Sakura?" he still had that twinkle in his blue eyes.

She smiled back, "I will need to train everyday for 5 hours. Would that be all right with you? My sensei wouldn't want me slacking off." Dumbledore gave her a nod. "Thank you." Sakura chuckled as she saw Itachi scooting away from the chattering Hagrid, who didn't seem to notice him gone. The sneaky weasel now sat at the far end of the table, next to Professor Umbridge who was speaking with Snape. Sakura thought it wouldn't hurt for them to talk for a while.

Sakura found a nearby stool and sat herself between Itachi and Umbridge, she started snickering, Itachi glaring hard at her, _"You got yourself fan-girls here as well, ne?"_

The weasel sighed, _"Urasai… This is so… so…boring." _

"_Bakiado (dumb-ass), just think that this is for the organization! That whore, Yamanaka ruined the organization; just think of this as…"_ she put an index finger to her chin, thinking for a split second. _"Vacation?"_ she shrugged as they started chatting about other stuff.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge was getting annoyed that the two kept speaking in Japanese. "Excuse me, this is England, where we all speak _English_." Itachi threw a glare towards her while Sakura sighed and faced her.

"Really now…?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "Well, Professor Uchiha and I am truly sorry Professor Umbridge." The toad-look-alike woman nodded her head. "But," she paused. "We are both used to speaking this way. English is my 5th language."

Professor Umbridge raised an eyebrow, "Oh…?"

She held up 5 fingers for her to count, putting down each one as she said the languages out loud, "Spanish, French, Italian, Mandarin, and Japanese." She said. Dumbledore noticed the trouble and decided to get in between them before they start a ruckus and ruin the evening.

"Ladies, now, Professor Umbridge, she and Professor Uchiha have every right to speak in their original language. Sakura, the Gryffindor table seems to want you back." He glanced at the two of them. "Besides, we don't want to ruin this lovely evening." Before Sakura left, Itachi squeezed her hand as she walked away, giving him a faint smile.

"Sakura!" Ginny ran up to her. "Come on! We're going to the Gryffindor dormitories now." Ginny grabbed her hand and led her to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?" the Fat Lady stared strangely at Sakura in her uniform.

"Mistress Manage." Ginny said as the portrait swung open, revealing a tunnel that they went through and soon Sakura's emerald green eyes met with the flaming color of crimson and gold.

"Wow…" she gaped at the amazing sight.

Harry came down while Hermione nagged that he should be sleeping by now, "Harry, you really should take a break. You know it is bad for you!" Harry just sighed and nodded, heading for the boys' dormitories. The bushy haired brunette sighed and sat on the same couch Sakura was sitting on. "Boys will be boys…"

Sakura smiled softly, "Of course. They always get what they can't have."

This made Hermione and Ginny giggling, "So true."

Sakura noticed they haven't really introduced themselves lately, "Tell me about yourselves." Ginny was first to speak.

"Well, I'm the only and youngest Weasley girl, I'm currently crushing on Harry." She blushed at this while Sakura smirked. "Actually, we're going out."

Sakura liked to tease; she got that from Itachi, "Ooh, and love at first sight!"

Ginny's cheeks turned as bright as her freckles, "Oh, shut up! I have a real bad temper when someone teases me!" she tried looking vicious, only making her look like an angry puppy. 'Close enough… I guess.' She rolled her eyes mentally.

"So do I." Sakura spoke.

Ginny continued though, "I've been possessed by Voldemort—"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Tell me more about this… Dark Lord Voldemort I have heard much about."

This was where Hermione decided to step in, "Well, it does give you the right to know if you are protecting all of us… Voldemort (she's not scared to say his name) is a Dark Lord wizard. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His appearance looks like a snake and kind of looks like one as well. He was the one that destroyed Harry's parents while he was just a baby." They both looked sad, except for Sakura, she has heard more upsetting stories. "Any ways, tell us about yourself now." Sakura already knew about Hermione's characteristics.

"I'm a ninja, as you already know—" she was interrupted by Ginny.

"Are there any other female ninjas?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Actually, most female ninjas are first to die when in a team mission." They both gasped at the fact. "Some became a ninja just to impress their loved ones. They don't know the dangers of dying. You could be making a relationship one day, and die the next day. Surprising actually." She went back to the topic about introducing herself. "I'm currently 14 years old, my birthday is on March 28th. My father got killed in a car accident from a drunk driver; he was never a ninja himself. My mother got killed from a thief trying to steal her money; she wasn't a ninja either. I was only around 3 years old back then. Danzou soon adopted me; he gave me everything he wanted, though for return, I had to be his tool. He was the one that trained me. I don't love him like a father, and he doesn't love me as a daughter. I started killing ever since I was 5, and at the age of 12 he enrolled me to another school in Konoha. I made friends their, I didn't want to go back. He noticed how close I was to them and threatened to kill them…" a yawn was heard from Sakura's mouth as she gazed at the teary eyed witches. "I'm getting tired…" she walked up the girls' dormitories and saw her bags in the same room as Hermione's.

"Well… Good night…" she yawned loudly, though, as she started unpacking her things, she saw something move inside her other suitcase which was pretty large. "Nande…?"

_**A Black Rose COMPETITION:**_

**Draw any scene from this fan-fiction and send it to my e-mail: pinksakura29YAHOO(dot)com if you don't see this link, go to my profile! **

**Authoress Note:** I type more when I do crossovers. :P That is why I chose Harry Potter instead of Bleach. There are just so many characters in Bleach, it's hard to remember them all. Of course I know the main: Yorichi, Soi-Fong, Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya (he's cute ), Byakuya, Ikaku, Matsumoto, Yachiru (so cute!), etc. yeah. :P REVIEWS Needed: 720 as total. THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!!!


	29. Chapter 28

**Authoress Note:** Wow! I got 20 reviews in like, 2 day! That's pretty amusing people! Well, I'm pretty tired myself right now. You know, droopy eyes, light-headedness? Yeah, that sort of stuff. I'm actually starting to wonder if all this typing was actually worth it. Whoever is reading this; I'm glad someone actually took his or her time to read this… Is all really worth it? Typing all of this for you guys? I'm not trying to sound greedy, but the reason why I typed this is to improve my writing skills so I can become a famous author peoples; and of course I do it for you guys, I love you all! But, the other reason was, I have read a lot of other fan-fictions, they all seemed to be inspired by someone to type all those wonderful and creative words that tell stories. I mean—I know quite a few that have dedicated their stories to me—I'm flattered actually. But, I feel like I haven't inspired anyone to write? I don't care about if I inspired them to love this couple; I care if I inspired them to write. Whoever is reading this right now, please review and tell me the truth. Please don't lie to me. I can tell by your choice of words.

**Mute:**

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura has many friends, of course, since she is a very famous singer. One day, her recurrent laryngeal nerve (voice box) pops! She loses her career. Her life becomes harder. Though, who will show her another way of making sound? Pairing: PeinSaku or ItaSaku (You choose!) Swing Dancing

**Definition **

**Summary: **(Konan not in the story :O) Definition - Akatsuki: described as a murderess gang of S-class criminals kidnapping Jinchuurikis throughout the world. Definition - Sakura: A beautiful short pink haired kunoichi, who seems to be the Leader of Akatsuki's partner in secret, a spy of Akatsuki. Definition – Pein: an ambition Leader of Akatsuki that wants power, having a female partner as a spy, finding the Kyuubi in Konoha. Pairing: PeinSaku I saw how few there is of this couple and felt sorry for those PeinSaku fans.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right. What if we change things a bit? Add one little note: Ninjas become pirates; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don't forget our favorite organization! Akatsuki with Deidara, Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Elements **

**Summary: What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten? Ino? What if it is our little cherry blossom? Orochimaru because of her newly found powers that saves her, captures Sakura then? Sasuke? Nope, not chicken ass. Itachi? Yes, the weasel. Main Pairing: ItaSaku Side Pairing: ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOODPLUS, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrives to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A 's in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High; school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red-eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

**VOTE!!!**

**Mute: 0 (sad**** **

**Definition: ****24**** (W00t!)**

**A Pirate's Life for Me: 4**** (this used to be popular :/)**

**Elements: 14 (catching up)**

**Crossover 3: 8**** (aww)**

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 9**** (bleachxover)**

**Love is a Dangerous Game: 10**** (-raises eyebrow-?) **

**F.O.D: 2****(sad)**** **

_**KEEP VOTING!!!**_

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**To find what you seek in the road of life, the best proverb of all is that which says: 'leave no stone unturned.'" – Edward Bulwer Lytton.**

**Chapter 28 – Just Let Me Die; Please Let Me Live!**

_**Recap:**_

"_I'm a ninja, as you already know—" she was interrupted by Ginny._

"_Are there any other female ninjas?" Ginny asked._

"_Yeah. Actually, most female ninjas are first to die when in a team mission." They both gasped at the fact. "Some became a ninja just to impress their loved ones. They don't know the dangers of dying. You could be making a relationship one day, and die the next day. Surprising actually." She went back to the topic about introducing herself. "I'm currently 14 years old, my birthday is on March 28th. My father got killed in a car accident from a drunk driver; he was never a ninja himself. My mother got killed from a thief trying to steal her money; she wasn't a ninja either. I was only around 3 years old back then. Danzou soon adopted me; he gave me everything he wanted, though for return, I had to be his tool. He was the one that trained me. I don't love him like a father, and he doesn't love me as a daughter. I started killing ever since I was 5, and at the age of 12 he enrolled me to another school in Konoha. I made friends their, I didn't want to go back. He noticed how close I was to them and threatened to kill them…" a yawn was heard from Sakura's mouth as she gazed at the teary eyed witches. "I'm getting tired…" she walked up the girls' dormitories and saw her bags in the same room as Hermione's._

"_Well… Good night…" she yawned loudly, though, as she started unpacking her things, she saw something move inside her other suitcase which was pretty large. "Nande…?"_

_**End Recap…**_

Soon, a wet black nose appeared in a small air hole, _"Ne-ne-ne!!! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!!!!! It's me, Kuroitsuki!"_ This caught Sakura off guard immediately and Hermione and Ginny rushed into the room to see a black wolf with tints of silver in each ear.

"Get it out!" Hermione squealed, standing on her bed as if she saw a cockroach or a sewer rat.

Sakura sighed, "He's mine." Kuroitsuki glared at everyone in the room expect for Sakura who has have a big grin to.

Ginny sat in a chair, a little frightened as well, "Did he just speak…?"

Sakura nodded, "He only speaks Japanese."

"Only Japanese?" Kuroitsuki surprisingly spoke English. "Psh, I can speak all languages Saku-chan!"

Sakura chuckled and held her arms out, letting Kuroitsuki run into her arms, giving her a big lick on the cheek. Hermione seemed to calm down quite a bit, still unsure. The witches tried petting Kuroitsuki, only receiving a growl.

"I don't like them." Kuroitsuki said out loud. Sakura sighed, getting ready to change as Hermione glared at the dog.

The bushy haired girl spoke, "How come he can talk?"

The black wolf glared his moonlight eyes at her, "Oh yeah? How come _you _can talk?" Sakura smirked, agreeing with Kuroitsuki. Sakura didn't like Hermione very much; she had to pretend to though, which was a pain in the ass.

Sakura answered while she got under her thick sheets of blanket, her bed was closest to the window; Hermione didn't like dementors and chose to stay away from the window. "He's a summoning, but I love him very much. I found him ever since he was a puppy." Kuroitsuki jumped into bed with her as Sakura lifted the sheets so he can get some warmth as well.

"_Good night Sakura-chan…"_ Kuroitsuki let out a yawn, showing her his canine fangs that glistened in the moonlight. _"Itachi-san told me about the mission… Take me with you to the classes, ne?" _ His sleepiness took the best of him and sent him to a dreamland full of cherry blossoms and steaks.

"_I will… Good night…"_ Sakura too, fell into a dreamless sleep as his black clean and furry fur brushed against her cheek.

**)—(Morning – 5:30 AM)—(**

A warm tongue brushed against the cherry blossom's pale yet warm arm. She doesn't need an alarm clock to tell her it was time to train. Instead, she had Kuroitsuki to tell her by movement or by licking her until she wakes up.

"_Hai… I'm up." _Sakura gave a nice pat on the head to Kuroitsuki who seemed satisfied. _"It is going to be cold outside; I'll try and make a scarf somehow for you…"_ While she thought, she started changing into ANBU attack gear. Of course it was spring in her dimension, though it was winter in this dimension, so she had to be careful. She gave a small sigh as she saw Hermione still sleeping. 'This is why I don't want to be Masurbi's daughter's reincarnation.' Sakura thought to herself.

"_Sakura-chan?" _Kuroitsuki nudged her leg, making Sakura turn around and smile at the sight. He was wearing a Konoha hetai-ate around his neck loosely, providing a scarf. _"I'll be training with you, so I'll be warm."_ Sakura smiled and hopped out the window, feeling the prickly air brush against her skin. As she softly landed on the soft snow, the cold was starting to affect her. _"Itachi-san also told me about the family heritage thingy, I suggest you run and see if there is anywhere good for training."_ Sakura agreed with her wolf.

After a few runs, she stopped by a small, yet dirty looking shack/hut. 'I better check if anyone lives here.' She knocked on the door a couple of times. _**Knock, knock, knock!**_ She waited, not expecting anyone to wake up so early in the morning,

The gentle giant stood at the doorway, actually drinking some tea with a big black dog next to him named Fang. Kuroitsuki rolled his moonlight eyes at this. 'How cliché!' he thought to himself.

"Sorry for the interruption." She took off her ANBU mask, revealing a smiling face. "Professor Dumbledore granted my request that I train everyday for 5 hours. I actually find this area to be enough. Do you mind if I may train here? I'll try my best to not break any of your things. If I do, I'll be glad to pay for it." Hagrid gave her a hearty smile.

"Of course ya may." He looked down at the black wolf by her side. "Nice little pup ya got there."

Kuroitsuki glared at him, "I am no puppy you—" he was cut off by Sakura's hand on his mussel, only muffles could be heard. Hagrid was actually shocked.

Sakura gave a nervous smile and sweat dropped, "Very sorry… He tends to be… Prideful. Doesn't like to be underestimated. He's not a puppy… Well, kind of… But, he's a wolf." Hagrid just laughed.

"Mind if I watch?" the gentle giant asked.

"You may watch." Sakura got to the center and started a row of hand seals. 'I'll start with my aiming first.' She thought as she summoned a log with a target. Hagrid was actually surprised at this. Sakura actually didn't like the attention she was getting, but she chose to ignore it and think of it as regular training. The cherry blossom threw 50 kunais, which aimed perfectly on the tiny white dot, 50 shurikens, and 50 senbons. As she sighed with boredom, the log disappeared, revealing an exact copy of her.

"Whoa…" Hagrid just sat, watching them start fighting, using Taijutsu.

Kuroitsuki sat by where Sakura stood before, excitedly watching the amazing fight before his moonlight eyes. Sakura threw a quick, yet strong kick to the copy of herself, though; the copy blocked the kick with an arm. As the cherry blossom backed away, she stared. 'Taijutsu is not going to do anything.' She thought. 'I'll have to settle for Ninjutsu.' She started strategizing.

"Shit." She whispered for she thought too long and ended up getting a very deep wound.

Hagrid stood up, alarmed that she was injured. Sakura just continued the fight, ignoring the deep wound on the side of her waist. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)!" she formed the hand seal which represents tiger, letting out fire from her mouth Hagrid was nearly having a heart attack at the sight of the burning clone which disappeared in a puff of smoke. She fell panting on her knees as Kuroitsuki raced by her side, licking off some of the blood from her wound. Hagrid came rushing by her side quickly.

He started sweating, "Is training always this tough?! I'll go get Madam Pomfrey!" before he left, he saw a green glow from her hands and it headed straight towards to wound that healed up, showing no blood since Kuroitsuki was kind enough to lick off, and only showed her normal porcelain skin.

"I'm fine. Hagrid, I'm a ninja. My training is supposed to be more difficult than this. If I don't push myself, I could die sooner. A ninjas purpose in life is to fight away death, to protect others." She saw the inside of his small hut and saw that it was already 7:30. "I should go. Thank you for letting me train here." She smiled and waved good-bye.

Hagrid just stood there, flabbergasted.

**)—(Great Hall)—(**

As Sakura walked herself to the great hall, she saw Dumbledore on the way and decided to talk to him. "Good morning Professor Dumbledore." She gave him a smile as he smiled back. "I was wondering if you could give me an area for me to train, training near Hagrid's hut isn't working out."

The Head Master chuckled, "Yes, of course. Seeing Hagrid worries too much about a girl's safety, even though you are a ninja, I'll try my best to find you a training area where no one can disturb you." Sakura flashed him a grateful smile. Kuroitsuki let out an audible sigh. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," she pretended to blush since he noticed the wolf.

"No, not at all. You may bring him with you where ever, just make sure he won't cause trouble." He petted the growling wolf.

Kuroitsuki whined and complained, shaking his head so Dumbledore took his hand off, "I am no trouble! I am not… Am I Sakura-chan?" he looked up to the smiling Sakura.

"He talks… And, no, you are not… Not really…" Kuroitsuki sweat dropped at the answer as they both walked away to the Great Hall, ready for some breakfast. As she entered, the Gryffindor's immediately rushed to her side.

"Where were you?! I was worried sick!" Hermione started waving her arms around like a mad woman she was.

"I was training, permission was granted by Professor Dumbledore." She explained. "He may also follow me around." She looked down at the glaring dog. Kuroitsuki obviously wasn't used to so many people.

The group sat down and Ron immediately said, "What is up with the dog?!"

Sakura glared, "He's a wolf. He can talk; so don't be surprised. He doesn't like people petting him, rather than myself."

Kuroitsuki sat himself in a chair, grabbing a bagel to munch on, "Yeah, what she says!"

Ron's ear were turning a slight pink, "Blimey…" Harry stared at the wolf for a couple of seconds.

"What are you looking at?!" Kuroitsuki growled, obviously not liking the attention. "Haven't you ever seen a wolf chow down on a bagel before?"

Fred spoke, "Actually—"

George finished for Fred, "No." Sakura sighed.

"At least try not staring at him." They complied and the wolf felt satisfied. As the onyx eyed weasel walked in, Kuroitsuki jumped out of his seat in lightening speed and started talking in Japanese with Itachi as he sat down next to Sakura, ignoring the stares he was getting from the golden trio.

"_Itachi-san! Itachi-san!!!"_ Kuroitsuki screamed with delight.

"_Nande…?" _the poor weasel sighed.

"_Kuroitsuki, onegai… Just try to behave and I'll give you a basket full of toys once the mission is over." _Sakura persuaded him easily.

"_Hai!"_ the black wolf jumped onto her lap and curled himself up, still munching on his bagel.

"Sorry for the intrusion, terribly sorry." Itachi smiled.

Hermione and all the other girls from Gryffindor gathered around him, "Not at all Professor Uchiha!"

Pansy Parkinson from the Slytherin table asked, "Are you single?" everyone listened closely.

Sakura glanced from a smirking Kuroitsuki to a nervous Uchiha, "Yes, Professor Uchiha… are you?" she liked stressing him out at a time like this.

Itachi just smirked, "Actually… No, I have a girlfriend." The girls' hearts were broken at this, though Hermione's and Ginny's knew they belonged to Ron and Harry.

Sakura choked on her toast as Itachi quickly patted her back. Parvarti soon joined in and asked, "What is she like?"

Sakura soon relieved of herself from the choking and glanced back at Itachi. "She's beautiful. Though, that isn't what I admire about her the most." He paused slightly. "I love her because of her personality."

Hannah Abott butted in, "What is her personality?"

Itachi chose to continue, "She is very short-tempered," This made Sakura bend the fork she held in her hand, though no one noticed. "She has a split personality." **Inner Sakura started throwing a tantrum, "I am so going to annoy him to death after this."** "Very willful and prideful." She rolled her emerald like eyes.

A Ravenclaw girl named Cho Chang asked, "Why don't you just dump her and find someone else that is more kind?" This got Sakura pissed, making her get up, nearly leaving the table though Kuroitsuki had a glint in his eye, telling her not to.

The sighing weasel answered, "Even though she can throw a fit, she has her good sides… She is very kind; in fact she's a doctor. I rarely get to see her since her life is the hospitals. I see her more often now a days…" It was true. A few days later, she had gotten a job in the Konoha Hospital since she had to help pay off the bills with Itachi. She had gotten so fond of saving lives; she would go there after school, and sometimes Tsunade would send her during class if there was a really big situation Tsunade had no time to fix.

Katie Bell wanted to know who she was, "What is her name? What does she look like? Is she a witch?"

The weasel sighed while Kuroitsuki snickered with a silly smirk on his face, "Her name…? Well… Lets say that all of you will have to find out. Actually, she's at Hogwarts right now." All the eyes started flickering in all different directions. "Her looks? Her hair is very silky, the color, lets say somewhere… red…?" Eyes flickered towards Ginny who shook her head frantically while Harry just glared at all the boys. "Her eyes are usually filled with determination and she rarely cries or throws a tantrum… Okay, maybe the tantrum part." Everyone sweat dropped. "You could say she is some sort of witch…" he noticed the similarities about a shinobi and a wizard/witch.

A loud, yet beautiful screech could be heard throughout the room as Fawkes, the Head Master's crimson red phoenix soared through the air as he landed on Sakura's lap, on top of Kuroitsuki's head; snuggling closely to Sakura.

Kuroitsuki spoke, "A phoenix…? On top of my head…?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and everyone else around them waited for the explosion of anger from the midnight eyed wolf that lay comfortable on Sakura's lap. "Hn, as long as it doesn't start using me as a resting area." Itachi sighed in relief as Professor Dumbledore came into the Great Hall, smiling at everyone that crowded Sakura and Itachi.

"Aah, so that was where he went. I was wondering if he sensed some danger." He had both of his hands behind his hand; you could see his wand sticking out of his back pocket of his robes. "Tell me, why does he seem so attracted to you ever since you showed up?"

Sakura looked up as Fawkes started flapping his red wings to her shoulder, "I'm the reincarnation of a Japanese fire god's daughter." She whispered, only letting Itachi, Kuroitsuki, and Dumbledore hear while others used their pinkies to rub at their ears, wishing they had heard.

"Interesting…" he rubbed his hairy chin. "Very well, you may use the Room of Requirements." He smiled as he grabbed Fawkes off of Sakura's shoulder and left.

Everyone stared at her until Harry asked, "Why do you need the Room of Requirements for?"

Sakura answered immediately, "Training. Hagrid can't handle blood." Hermione gasped, raising her hands up to her gaping mouth, which annoyed Sakura to no end. "Look, I'm perfectly fine."

The bushy haired witch argued back, "But you'll get hurt again! You think getting hurt is a sign of toughness? It is not!"

Sakura stood up, glaring her sharp determined eyes at Hermione, "Look, I don't know about you, but I'm a ninja. If you don't get hurt, you'll never learn your mistakes!" she yelled. "Being a ninja means **risking** your own _life _for the village, risking your own life so that you know that your loved ones are safe!" Hermione was furious by then.

As the witch stood up, she retorted, "You whore! Why did you even become a ninja in the first place?! I find it ridiculous! Risking your life?! Please, I have heard better excuses."

The cherry blossom's eyes turned slightly red while Kuroitsuki tried his best not to encourage her attitude, "Ever since my mother and father got killed, a man named Danzou has been killing my closest friends! I already have seen all four of my friends die because of two people! I just stood in the sideline while I watched my mother's blood splatter all over me!" Ginny was trying her best to hold Hermione down, though none prevailed from the struggling girl. "Look…" she sighed as she ran her hand through her short pink locks, "I don't care who started it. I'll just say I'm sorry ('Even though I didn't do anything.' Sakura thought.) I just don't want to talk about the subject…" She felt her emerald green eyes get watery. 'Oh crap… Not now…' Sakura complained inwardly.

Hermione soon calmed down, "I'm sorry as well… I guess I was just concerned and shouldn't underestimate you. I don't know what has gotten into my mind all of a sudden. How about I help you train?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. **Inner Sakura had the fire of youth burning deeply in her eyes. "Come on Saku-chan! This is our chance to push around that little witch!"**

"Of course. During break we can." Sakura let out a very fake smile, obviously, Itachi noticed, though none of the other wizards or witches in training noticed at all. 'I could tell she's going to kill her…' Itachi grumbled to himself. He decided to shrug it off. 'Oh well… Not my fault.' **Inner Sakura sneered, "Tch, sure…" her tone was dripped with sarcasm.**

**)—(Herbology)—(**

"Good morning class!" Professor Sprout called out in the greenhouse. "I see some of you are eager to get ready." She gave an excepting look at Neville Longbottom. "I have heard you are a medic-nin at your village, I expect you to do well." Professor Sprout beamed at the smiling Sakura.

The class was actually a bit too boring for Sakura, meaning, too easy of a class. "Wonderful!" The Head of Hufflepuff beamed at both Neville and Sakura.

**)—(History of Magic)—(**

Well… You could say Sakura fell asleep through the entire lesson, Professor Binns; the ghost didn't really seem to notice since every time he calls her, she would answer as if she was listening and sleeping at the same time. Sometimes, she would get the answer wrong, sometimes right. Usually the answer was near the correct one, though Professor Binns is a very picky ghost who expected perfection right away.

**)—(Potions)—(**

All the Gryffindors and Slytherins now sat quietly in the room, not wanting to interrupt nor disturb the strict potion's master, which was obviously Professor Severus Snape. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He usually does this to scare the students, make them work harder and improve faster, though only making them frightened like a shivering puppy.

"I will now assign a project due in the next week. You are to make Polyjuice potion and will be partnered up…" everyone glanced at each other, wanting to choose partners, though, knowing Snape, he would chose for them. "I'll be telling which partner you will get." Everyone, including the Slytherin, refused to moan or make any noises that will bother Professor Snape.

As he started named the pairs, Sakura found out she got paired with one of Harry's enemy, Draco Malfoy. "So…" he obviously had no clue what to do. "We should get the book's instructions first." Sakura nodded her short pink hair and grabbed a table with the ingredients set on top and the book open to page 543.

**)—( **

Near the end, Malfoy didn't have to do anything, but question why she added extra ingredients. "Because the potion will have more of an advantage to be accurate." She was doing everything so quickly; it actually amazed him.

"Mudbloods…" he mumbled, though with sharp and sensitive hearing senses, Sakura stopped immediately.

"Look, I'm not even a witch myself. I know what the term, 'Mudblood' means and you have no right to call anyone that." She said.

Draco just glared, "You're just jealous—" Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously, making both silent. "What are you doing?!" he saw a kunai in her hands immediately.

Sakura started catching some attention, though Snape knew not to get in the way, "I sensed something…" The cherry blossom threw a senbon at a certain corner in the wall. "Uchiha Sasuke…" Soon… everyone gasped as a black haired shinobi stood on the ceiling with a smirk on his face.

"Haruno Sakura…" the Sharingan activated immediately, as if he didn't intend to. _"You know why I came here… to kill my brother, Itachi."_ Hermione was being very nosy and cast a charm so that they understood Japanese.

"Nande… You don't even know why he killed your clan!" Sakura yelled back as Sasuke jumped off, landing on his feet with ease.

He sighed, with a chuckle he answered, "Like you know! Have you seen your own kaa-san's or your otou-san's blood on your hands?! Have you seen someone so close to you die?! Have you had to suffer the same way I had to!?" Sakura stayed quiet, remembering her past, remembering her bloodstained hands of Sai, Haburo, and her kaa-san. She also imagined the image of Sasuke killing Kabuto and Kimimaro…

"I have… I know that you killed my friends! You were the one that killed Kabuto and Kimimaro!" her eyes glared hard at the emotionless bastard with a chicken ass hairstyle. Ginny stifled a gasp. "I'll kill you…" with that, the battle began as fire erupted the entire room, not burning it down since Snape cast a protecting charm.

"Shi ne (die)!" Sasuke smirked as he brought down his katana down at Sakura's heart. Everyone gasped. _**Poof!**_ "Tch, a clone." Soon, Sakura appeared down in front of him. A smirk crossed her porcelain face as she started spreading pink cherry blossom petals with one hand and ran around him in a circle, in lightening speed.

Soon, more petals could be seen floating in the air, as Sasuke looked around for Sakura's chakra signature, though, cannot find it since she concealed it well. Her mocking laughs could be heard from the background. "Why did your brother kill your clan?" she said as she sent out shurikens as she kept running around, causing Sasuke to scream out in pain. "Why did he do it?" mores screams of pain was heard as well as more blood could be seen. She chuckled, "I'll tell you one thing… He didn't do it because to test his strength nor did he do it to test his capacity… Sasuke-kun." She had to force out the '-kun' part as she appeared, the petals started to slowly fade. Sakura saw a pitiful Uchiha slumped to the ground, holding his should frantically, not knowing that Sasuke had to Curse Mark; she watched towards him. "You should ask him. He will not probably tell you since you still hold a grudge on him, though just face the facts." She stood up, one hand on her hip. "Leave, now before I kill you." Sasuke cursed loudly.

"I'm not giving up!" he laughed as the black marks started spreading throughout his skin, soon entering Curse Mark level 2. Everyone gasped; they could even feel the enormous amount of chakra leaking out. Sakura's eyes widen.

"Shi matta…" she cursed as well. As she grabbed a scroll from one of her many secret pockets, she bit her thumb; letting the blood slide down as she yelled out, "Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" _**Poof!**_ An onyx furred wolf appeared.

"Sakura-chan!" Kuroitsuki smiled at the smirking cherry blossom that gave him a wink. "You owe me a basket full of toys!" the moonlight-eyed wolf started charging towards Sasuke in an incredible speed that nearly outmatched Itachi's. He let out an ear-splitting howl throughout the entire castle, damaging one of Sasuke's 5 senses. Sakura started running next to the energetic and hyper wolf puppy.

Slytherin and Gryffindor saw the wolf puppy and nearly died, "She's going to use a canine?!" Goyle shouted. And then, the ear-splitting howl entered his ears, earning him a great scream of shock as Snape made another protective charm. "N-Nevermind than…"

Kuroitsuki stood by Sakura's side as they both stopped. "Kuso!" Sasuke yelled as he started hand seals, ending in a tiger seal, "Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)!" Kuroitsuki dodged it, though Sakura just smirked as she stood her ground.

"Sakura, no!!!" Hermione and Ginny were to tears by them while the others had sad looks on their faces.

As the flames subsided, there stood an unharmed kunoichi, her eyes only burning a fiery red that showed challenge and determination. "Yosh!" she ran in lightening speed to make a chakra enhanced punch at his chest, though, only to receive a large cut on her calf and a cut on her cheek. Though, Sakura managed to insert a small amount of poisoning she made today, Snape didn't notice at all. "I suggest you leave. I really would want to kill you, demo… I would like to make you suffer." Sasuke glared at her, returning to normal and started falling to his knees gasping for breath. As he made the hand seals to return to his previous dimension, he gave her one last stare as he entered through the black mist portal.

Hermione rushed to her side and started scolding, "I told you! Fighting won't do any good but end up against yourself!"

Sakura healed her wounds as Kuroitsuki licked her blood off, "Hermione, if you understood… When you are on a battleground, you are either kill or get killed."

Hermione screeched, "You can just get off of the battleground!"

Sakura retorted back, "Then I would be villager!" silence consumed them all. "You don't fight for yourself… You fight for who you love, those precious as I have said before." She glared at her once more as the bell rang, they all gathered out for lunch. Itachi heard the entire fight since he was above them.

"Sakura-chan!" Itachi rushed to her side as Snape just sighed, deciding to let Argus Filch clean up the mess she made. _"Nani? What happened down here?!" _ Hermione's charm wore off.

"_Your little brother came in to say 'Hello!'" _she spoke sarcastically as she brushed some dust off. "I'm truly sorry for the mess I made Professor Snape I could help if you want." Professor Snape only glared.

"No. I'll get Filch to clean it up." He notice her shrug and leave with Itachi by her side, the moonlight eyed wolf by her other side.

**)—(The Great Hall)—(**

Itachi chose to sit in the Gryffindor table again, though trying to avoid the girls who kept questioning him. Most of the girls still thought that Ginny Weasley was dating Itachi. This only got Sakura angrier and redder in the face as Itachi tried calming her down, not making it look convincing to those close observers that surround them both.

"_Calm down Sakura-chan…"_ Itachi sighed. Sakura only stuffed her mouth with rice as Kuroitsuki took some roast chicken off of the table, eating the entire chicken.

Ron pouted, crossing his arms, "Did he have to take the entire chicken?!" As that was to be said, another roasted chicken appeared as Ron smiled happily. Hermione was sitting next to Ron and Harry (in between), looking pissed. "What's wrong Hermione?"

She started to throw a tantrum, "WHAT'S WRONG?! Ever since that bitch," she pointed an accusing index finger towards Sakura. "Came to Hogwarts, she started ruining my life, our friendship, my education—"

Harry interrupted, "Hermione, we barely talk to each other, just a simple 'Hello' when we pass by. It doesn't look like she's ruining your life, and she did nothing to your education."

Ron sneered, "Yeah, besides, you were getting bossy and nosy with her, and you felt like you had to be better than her." The bushy haired brunette glared at the pink haired wonder.

Hermione started standing, holding her wand up. Since she noticed none of the Professors, except for Professor Uchiha was here, "_Stupefy!_" Itachi was about to pull out a kunai until Sakura slapped his hand down, making him realize this wasn't his job.

"Miss Granger!" he started shouting. Sakura puffed behind the shocked girl and pulled both of her arms behind her while one of her foot step on her back.

"I can break your delicate arms in a snap Granger…" her façade was emotionless which scared everyone. "Someone go get Professor Dumbledore." Itachi disappeared immediately (did not poof, he ran).

**)—(Professor Dumbledore's Office)—(**

Kuroitsuki let Fawkes rest on top of his head as Sakura stroked his fur and pet Fawkes' feathers. Hermione was sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore while Sakura chose to stand. The pink haired cherry blossom noticed that the design of his office changed every so often now and then. He would always add or remove artifacts, items, portraits, or change the position and area of some furniture.

"Now," the white haired Head Master folded his hands on the desk. "You are telling me that you attacked Sakura because she has been ruining your friendship with your friends?" Hermione gave a sharp, yet curt nod towards the Gryffindor Head Master.

"I did not harm her physically or mentally, Professor." Sakura didn't even look up to meet Dumbledore's serious gaze he gave her and Hermione.

He soon spoke, "I don't see how you two were getting along quite fine, though, after the battle Sakura had dealt with, Hermione, I think you are jealous of her." The bushy haired girl pouted angrily, crossing her arms. "I think you just need to stay away from Sakura and get some rest. If you attack her again, I'll be sending you to St. Mungo's." Sakura notice Hermione twitch slightly.

"Fine." She got up and left, leaving the two animals, Dumbledore, and Sakura.

"Thank you very much Professor Dumbledore." Sakura smiled, placing the phoenix back on its branch and taking her leave while Kuroitsuki follow her behind with a bone in his mouth from lunch (chicken bone).

**)—(Gryffindor's Common Room)—(**

As Sakura entered, she saw Hermione crying her dark brown eyes out while Harry and Ron looked at her with concern and anger in their brown and dark green eyes. Kuroitsuki, too tired to follow along decided to go to bed early, giving Sakura a good night kiss of the cheek and left for the girls' dormitories.

"What's going on?" Sakura came in front of Harry and Ron. "What's wrong with Hermione?"

Harry sighed, "She's upset."

Ron added in, "And, she's cutting herself!!!" Sakura's eyes softened after hearing this. "She started 2 days after you arrived." Sakura waved the boys away, telling them she could handle this. She was a medic after all. Doctors don't just cure physical injuries but mentally as well.

"Hermione…" Sakura crouched down. This made Hermione curl up into a ball and face the wall to the other side. "Look, I know half of this was my fault." The bushy haired girl face Sakura a little. This made her sigh, "Hermione, there is always a reason why God made you." Hermione chose to turn to face Sakura this time.

The brown haired brunette spoke, "And that reason is to make my life miserable."

Sakura shook her head, "You know… When I was around 2 years old. I was playing with my dog, his name was Tama." The brown haired girl grew interested. "I wasn't paying attention and he got ran over by a truck. I felt like dying that moment since I felt like it was my fault I killed my pet dog, Tama. I told my mother how I felt and blamed myself. And, do you know what she did?"

Hermione answered in a soft whisper, "What did she do…?"

Sakura chuckled nervously; scratching the back of her short pink hair, "She slapped me… Hard. She told me I should be ashamed of myself and Tama would have been ashamed as well."

"What does that have to do with the situation?" she asked.

Sakura soon spoke, "Would you have told your friends you want to die?"

Hermione's eyes widen, "No! They found out themselves. I would never…"

Sakura smiled, "Alright." She took out a lime green mirror. "Hold this mirror." She took the brunette's hand and forced it to hold it in front of her face. "Now, tell this girl in front of you that you want to die."

Hermione looked in the mirror to see a Hermione-look-alike, "I… I want to…. I… want…" she soon broke down to tears, still not letting go of the mirror.

Sakura smiled, "I couldn't do it myself either… Now, tell this girl you are very sorry."

"I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry!!!" she cried onto the wet mirror, releasing all her pain and anger out. After the water-works were finished, she looked up to see a smiling Sakura, "Thank you… But, why?"

As Sakura healed the cuts on her wrists, she answered, "I knew how you felt. That boy back then, the one I fought… He used to be my teammate. His brother killed his clan and Sasuke sought revenge; claiming himself as an avenger. So, he thought the only way to gain power to kill his brother is to join the foe of Konoha, Oto. He wasn't came back for over 1 year…"

"I'm sorry…" Hermione apologized once more.

Sakura looked at the time, "We should get to bed." Hermione immediately agreed and they both skipped off to bed. The cherry blossom slipped under the fiery warmth of the blankets and scooted closer near Kuroitsuki's sleeping furry body.

**A BLACK ROSE COMPETITION (NEW):**

**Do you have a YouTube account? **

**Can you upload AMVs?**

**Do you love the couple, ItaSaku?**

**Make an AMV about this story on YouTube!!! **

**Tell me the URL (web address) to the awesome AMV in the review and I'll check it out!**

**My YouTube account: ineedaherosakura1**

**Due: 3/26 **

**Announcing Winner: 3/28 (Sakura's Birthday)**

**OLD COMPETITION STILL TAKING PLACE.**

**If you are participating in any of these contests, please let me know by message or review (review is better, I rarely check my e-mail)**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Authoress Note:** Thanks for the waiting so many reviews! I know, Hermione is a little OOC, gomen nasai! Reviews Needed as Total: 760

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_

**Read:**

**A Knife At the Neck**

**By: ****Retsu-chan XD**

Awesome story people!


	30. Chapter 29

**Authoress Note:** Thanks for the feedback everyone. I'm actually surprised only 2 people read the Author's Note… Kind of upset me a little inside. Still, I can't blame for those who are reading this right now, I mean; the last Author's Note was kind of long to start with! Well… sorry I didn't update for so long!!! I've lost the inspiration… So, thank Evanescence – Going Under, the song for bringing back the inspiration!

**Mute:**

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura has many friends, of course, since she is a very famous singer. One day, her recurrent laryngeal nerve (voice box) pops! She loses her career. Her life becomes harder. Though, who will show her another way of making sound? Pairing: PeinSaku or ItaSaku (You choose!) Swing Dancing

**Definition **

**Summary: **(Konan not in the story :O) Definition - Akatsuki: described as a murderess gang of S-class criminals kidnapping Jinchuurikis throughout the world. Definition - Sakura: A beautiful short pink haired kunoichi, who seems to be the Leader of Akatsuki's partner in secret, a spy of Akatsuki. Definition – Pein: an ambition Leader of Akatsuki that wants power, having a female partner as a spy, finding the Kyuubi in Konoha. Pairing: PeinSaku I saw how few there is of this couple and felt sorry for those PeinSaku fans.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right. What if we change things a bit? Add one little note: Ninjas become pirates; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don't forget our favorite organization! Akatsuki with Deidara, Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Elements **

**Summary: What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten? Ino? What if it is our little cherry blossom? Orochimaru because of her newly found powers that saves her, captures Sakura then? Sasuke? Nope, not chicken ass. Itachi? Yes, the weasel. Main Pairing: ItaSaku Side Pairing: ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOODPLUS, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrives to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A 's in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High; school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red-eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

**VOTE!!!**

**Mute: 2 (sad**** **

**Definition: 35 (W00t!)**

**A Pirate's Life for Me: 4 (this used to be popular :/)**

**Elements: 24 (catching up)**

**Crossover 3: 8 (aww)**

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 11 (bleachxover)**

**Love is a Dangerous Game: 12 (-raises eyebrow-?) **

**F.O.D: 2(sad) **

_**KEEP VOTING!!!**_

A **Black** Rose

"**Quote of the Day"**

"**I'm dying again." – Evanescence, Going Under**

**Chapter 29 – Assassination, Betraying Hogwarts**

_**Recap:**_

_Sakura soon spoke, "Would you have told your friends you want to die?"_

_Hermione's eyes widen, "No! They found out themselves. I would never…"_

_Sakura smiled, "Alright." She took out a lime green mirror. "Hold this mirror." She took the brunette's hand and forced it to hold it in front of her face. "Now, tell this girl in front of you that you want to die."_

_Hermione looked in the mirror to see a Hermione-look-alike, "I… I want to…. I… want…" she soon broke down to tears, still not letting go of the mirror._

_Sakura smiled, "I couldn't do it myself either… Now, tell this girl you are very sorry."_

"_I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry!!!" she cried onto the wet mirror, releasing all her pain and anger out. After the water-works were finished, she looked up to see a smiling Sakura, "Thank you… But, why?"_

_As Sakura healed the cuts on her wrists, she answered, "I knew how you felt. That boy back then, the one I fought… He used to be my teammate. His brother killed his clan and Sasuke sought revenge; claiming himself as an avenger. So, he thought the only way to gain power to kill his brother is to join the foe of Konoha, Oto. He wasn't came back for over 1 year…"_

"_I'm sorry…" Hermione apologized once more._

_Sakura looked at the time, "We should get to bed." Hermione immediately agreed and they both skipped off to bed. The cherry blossom slipped under the fiery warmth of the blankets and scooted closer near Kuroitsuki's sleeping furry body._

_**End Recap…**_

Surprisingly, Sakura woke 20 minutes late for training, making her scold herself. She could believe she had stayed for 2 weeks already! So far, the pink haired cherry blossom had gathered information more about wizards and this 'Dark Lord Voldemort' person. 'Wonderful… Another snake-obsessed pedophile!' the cherry blossom pulled on her usual ANBU armor on with the arm protectors. She grumbled as she decided to skip training for the morning and train more during their break.

"Good morning Sakura." Harry and Ron came down, still in their pajamas.

She nodded at them, "Good morning." Sakura had enough of the toad-like woman and threatened her. She decided it was finally time that all of the students learned how to defend themselves from Dark Arts, to be taught properly instead of reading it in a book, not even trying at all. "I heard it's nearly winter break."

The dark green-eyed Potter boy nodded, "Yeah. You can come with us! I could introduce you to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Tonks—"

He was cut off as the troublesome twins entered the room and finished, "our Mum, our Dad, our brothers, etc." Sakura gave them a fake smile and agreed.

"Though, is it fine that Professor Uchiha comes with us?" Sakura asked for permission.

Hermione nodded as she came down, fully dressed, "Yes, Ginny and I asked him, seeing he doesn't have anywhere else to go." The cherry blossom nearly strangled her, though somewhat glad she didn't have to ask Itachi herself.

**The Burrow**

Molly Weasley looked at the new girl strangely, though smiled charmingly at Professor Uchiha, to who he smiled back at. Sakura noticed the Burrow wasn't fancy, though it was very home-like and felt cozy. Much more cozy that Hagrid's little shack he lives in. The cherry blossom had her mask off, though on the side of her face while Kuroitsuki stepped behind her, not liking the interested Arthur Weasley. Sakura didn't like the silence and the attention they gave her, so she stepped shyly behind the chuckling Itachi, the chuckle nearly felt and sounded real for a millisecond, though it become a phony soon.

The weasel decided to end the awkward silence, "Well, this is a girl from another dimension." The Weasley guardians became interested. "She's from a world full of ninjas. I'm sure Miss Granger or Miss Weasley will explain once we get inside." He opened the door for the blushed girls, excluding Sakura who gave him a quick glare.

As Sakura came in, she gave them smiles, "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I really hope you do not mind if my…"

Kuroitsuki answered for her, "Child."

Molly as shocked, though Sakura continued talking, "He's like a pet, though more of a child to me. I hope you do not mind Ms. Weasley." She held out her hand for a warm handshake that she received.

Molly replied, "No need to be so polite dear. Please, call me Molly. No, I do not mind… As long as—"

The black wolf pup groaned, "I am no trouble. Puh-lease!" he rolled his moonlight colored eyes. Molly nodded and headed off into the living room where everyone was gathered. Hermione and Ginny finished talking about the way of the ninjas.

Hermione ended the conversation with a statement, "So, they fight for their loved ones, village, and for their life. 'If you are on a battleground, either you kill, or get killed,' is what Sakura told everyone." Sakura sat next to a strange man who was staring at her with his swiveling eye. He reminded her of Kakashi-sensei. Sure, they weren't as close last year, though Kakashi now considered Sakura as a daughter. He even kept a secret that Akatsuki was at school!

"Nice to meet you." She gave a small smile, she new his type. His type was similar to Morino Ibiki's attitude.

He nodded, "Alastor Moody. Or, Mad-Eye-Moody." The cherry blossom ignored him and moved her eyes towards Lupin.

She could tell Lupin's personality was similar to Umino Iruka's, "Nice to meet you as well!" she gave him a warm smile and shook his hand.

"Remus Lupin." Her hypothesis was correct. Her emerald like eyes swiveled towards one with pretty messy black hair and looked pretty gruesome. She had a hard time describing him. She took her time as onyx clashed with emerald.

'**He could be like Kakashi?' Inner Sakura suggested.** 'No, Kakashi is too lazy, and perverted. He looks a little perverted, though not lazy.' She thought. 'He's more of a… Hyuuga Neji!' she concluded. "Nice to meet you." She shook his hand with caution.

He smirked, "Sirius Black." She smirked at this as well. 'I just knew it.' She mocked her Inner Sakura.

Her eyes met Molly as she brought in a cookie tray filled with mini sandwiches. Everyone greedily took one; knowing Molly's sandwiches were the best. Sakura didn't bother to take one. She didn't feel hungry anyways.

Molly started talking, "Your stuff are up in your room." She started eyeing the wolf pup as he grabbed a sandwich with his strong jaws.

Lupin grew surprised and interested, "Where did you find this wolf puppy?"

Kuroitsuki jumped onto Sakura's lap, munching onto the sandwich carefully and politely, not like what he does at Hogwarts, "I found Kuroitsuki in a forest while I was at a mission. His mother's blood was all over him and I decided to keep him. He's more of a spoiled child to me than a wolf puppy though."

Kuroitsuki smirked; "Of course Sa-ku-ra!" he pronounced each syllable correctly. Lupin raised an eyebrow at this, though ignored it and snatched another sandwich before Sirius could get his hands on it.

**)—()—(**

Sakura and Itachi were the only ones awake now. Everyone else decided to hit the sack and they started speaking in Japanese. (Note: No Italics now for Jap.)

"Sakura-san…" Itachi eyed her. "We have to kill them now. We have all the information now and can head back. The sooner we head back, the better." Sakura smirked as she held out a sharp kunai as it glinted in the moonlight. Kuroitsuki wasn't hesitant, though he was thinking.

"We are out numbered though. They can't find out that Itachi-san's also a shinobi." Kuroitsuki said this statement as Sakura sat herself down on the couch, giving out a frustrated sigh.

"True… I've only experienced their magic once. Their magic isn't enough to harm me as much, though not as powerful. Still, I'm dealing with 1 boy, and 10 witnesses. I can't kill them all. If I do, I'll end up dying myself." She and Itachi thought for a while.

"Hit two birds with one stone." The weasel said out loud wisely.

The pink haired assassin raised a delicate pink eyebrow, "What do you—" her bright emerald eyes widened. "Are you saying, we should protect the boy, get the money from Dumbledore, then kill him and get the money from Voldemort?!" she nearly screamed at the wise thinking. Itachi just smirked, giving her a curt nod.

The wolf spoke, "I also heard that these Death Eaters are coming here tonight."

Sakura and Itachi gave him a questioning look, actually surprised he gathered this important information, and both asked in unison, "How do you know?"

He snickered, "I hear them talking right outside the door!" as if on cue, the Death Eaters slammed the door down, all of them marching in, one by one. Itachi flipped out his fake wand that only worked by his chakra, and Sakura got into a defensive stance. Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur immediately apparated down, wands out at the ready. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry rushed down stairs as their eyes widened.

Sakura soon spoke, (Note: Italics are Japanese now) "Let me handle this. This is my job." She slipped on her mask of the dog. Kuroitsuki stood by her side growling at the intruders.

Molly seemed a bit flustered, "I am not letting a—"

Sakura interrupted, "I was trained."

The red head woman retorted, "Surely you aren't going to let that… wolf fight as well?!"

"He's trained as well." Sakura soon started head seals as a Death Eater started yelling curses.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The Death Eater screamed as Sakura dispersed herself into black petals, showing her anger as she cut his throat. Kuroitsuki was growling, showing his extremely sharp canine as he bit down on a person's arm. They never knew Kuroitsuki's fangs/canine were venomous. Sakura created a poison that would infect humans, not animals, though it would not infect her because of her familiar chakra signature and such.

The Death Eater fell down to the floor in pain as the poison took control of his body.

"Good job Kuroitsuki." She gave him a quick pat on the back while he smirked, running off to kill others as Sakura used the poisoned one as a puppet as Sasori taught her. She stood behind the now human-puppet as her chakra worked its magic of killing all of the Death Eaters, only leaving 1 left. "Do you need this one for interrogation?" she asked, still having the last Death Eater in her gasp. The cherry blossom had a kunai close to her/his throat as his/her hands were bound together.

Lupin nodded; a bit frightened of the once smiling girl he met, "Yes… Please." Sakura gave a curt nod and knocked him unconscious with her middle and index finger by tapping the pressure point on the neck. This caused him to fall down. It was decided; they would all go back to Hogwarts until it is safe for Harry. Though, Sirius Black had to transform himself into a dog, which annoyed Kuroitsuki a bunch.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore eyed Sakura suspiciously, as he stared at the now conscious Death Eater, waiting for death to grasp his thin neck. "I'll be sending the money to your village right now…" he started waving his wand as it disappeared from sight. 'So, they can teleport mail to different dimensions, though cannot teleport themselves to different dimensions… Interesting.' She thought to herself. "You may leave this dimension by tomorrow. You may leave to say your good byes." He really didn't trust her. Sakura nodded, glancing at the terrified Death Eater for he was tied up to a chair in front of the Head Master.

**Gryffindor Dormitories**

Itachi was waiting for he sat on the couch. The others were sleeping soundly. (Note: Now speaking Japanese)

"Sakura." He immediately stood up, giving her a quick yet warm hug that shocked her. "I was worried he would be suspicious…"

She blushed a little, "I suppose he is… The money is delivered, I'll kill the Potter boy tonight, and we'll leave immediately." Itachi nodded. "Watch my back." She said as she tossed him a kunai as he caught with ease. Sure, he didn't have time to train, though his legendary skills will never wear off!

As Sakura opened the door to Harry and Ron's room, she saw them both sleeping soundly as Kuroitsuki sniffed the walls. She made a step towards him as the red headed boy shot up, holding his wand out. "I got you!" he glared at her. "Why?! Why would you kill him?" With that, Harry shot up as well, eyeing her dangerously. (Note: English)

She took off her mask, revealing a smirk they had never seen as Itachi entered as well. "Because… I had a mission to kill him." She flung her kunai at Harry's head as he quickly ducked, though managed to cut a few strands of hair off.

Ron stood up to his feet by the time she said this, "Professor Uchiha! What are you doing here?!" he pointed his wand at both of them, shaking nervously.

Itachi had no emotion on his face, which scared Ron and Harry both, "This is my mission as well." With that, they both lunged at their prey! Blood splattered all over the walls as Ron lie lifeless on the bloody crimson sheets, and as Harry's blood took over the room. (Note: Japanese) "Let's leave." They both nodded, connecting their hands together as they formed the same hand seals… Sending them off towards… Home.

**Morning**

The pink haired cherry blossom grumbled as she threw her pillow at the snickering blonde headed bomb terrorist of the year. "Go away! I just came back from a boring and easy mission. I know we have the money now, doesn't mean that you can bug me." Deidara sweat dropped at what she said as Sasori entered the room, giving Deidara a sigh and a hard whack on the head.

"Baka…" the puppeteer sighed as he watched Sakura get up from the bed. "Hurry up Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us." She waved her hand, as if to excuse them to leave.

"Hai, hai… I know." Sakura rubbed her sore and bloodshot emerald eyes for she didn't get enough sleep last night. Pein was extremely joyful, which scared the blue haired origami master quite much; he started spending the money to buy a new Akatsuki Head Quarters.

Sakura flinched as she heard her long-lost demon's voice. _**"Ne, I heard you killed the blood of the innocent!" she smirked. "I'm so proud of you!" she transformed into a chibi and started hugging a Sakura doll. **_Sakura rolled her eyes, though chuckling a bit, 'I've killed many innocent people.' **Inner Sakura spoke now, "Yeah, but you showed no regret. I'm hungry, lets see what Itachi dished up for us this time!" **

The pink haired cherry blossom nodded to… Well, no one in particular. She started stripping her clothes off and quickly pulling on her usual red hetai-ate, a long crimson red shirt that reached to her mid-thighs, and her favorite black capris with a red scarf around her neck and a cotton pink and black belt hanging at her hips.

She quickly ran down the stairs, or should I say, slid down the stairs and ended up at the same seat she was in last time they had breakfast. Itachi smirked as he landed a quick, yet soft kiss on her cheeks as she smirked. Yes, they loved each other so much; they would try their best not to kill each other. 'Time for revenge for wearing that tutu.' The red eyed weasel resisted his best to not chuckle, giggle, snicker, or even smile, he only showed a smirk as he brought out two plain white plates.

'I have this weird De ja vu feeling right now…' she talked to herself mentally as Tsubaki held her breath and her obnoxious Inner Sakura gasped and started chewing her nails.

The elder Uchiha prodigy set down the plate in front of her… She took a sip of orange juice and grabbed a fork and knife, preparing herself for the unexpected… As Itachi set down a huge stack of food in front of her, she gulped and shivered, her blood ran cold as she spotted the horrifying breakfast Itachi would make.

Sakura glanced at him, "Do I have to eat it?"

Itachi smirked, remembering old times, "Oh, but I made it especially for you… Sakura-_chan_." He exaggerated the ending '-chan.'

Sakura took another desperate gulp of saliva as she took a piece and put it in her mouth. The sweetness took control of her mouth immediately. It was too sweet… Even sweeter than last time her poor tooth couldn't handle.

She took a breath and said out loud so the Uchiha cook could hear, "Waffles…" The evil red-eyed weasel smirked evilly as he only took a purple plum from the fruit basket while Kuroitsuki laughed his ass off, watching his owner being tortured by food she absolutely despised so very much.

**Authoress Note:** Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! It's ending soon… I got some new ideas, though I forgot them and some I haven't forgotten, I'll have to think how to rearrange it. Since I feel sorry I didn't update for so long, I'll only make it 20 reviews for this chapter. Reviews Needed: 787


	31. The End

**Authoress Note:** I actually plan on ending the story right now. I feel no need to continue and no more plot. I'm sorry, but I have this feeling that I shouldn't continue. If I do, I wouldn't update as much and I'm afraid to disappoint you. So, I'm getting a little bored of this story anyways. No, I will NOT abandon this story! I swear to Kami-sama that I will never ever abandon a story in no condition. EVER!!!

_**WINNER OF AMV:**_

SasukeSakuraxXxItachiSakrua 

**CONGRATULATIONS!!!**

**Mute:**

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura has many friends, of course, since she is a very famous singer. One day, her recurrent laryngeal nerve (voice box) pops! She loses her career. Her life becomes harder. Though, who will show her another way of making sound? Pairing: PeinSaku or ItaSaku (You choose!) Swing Dancing

**Definition **

**Summary: **(Konan not in the story :O) Definition - Akatsuki: described as a murderess gang of S-class criminals kidnapping Jinchuurikis throughout the world. Definition - Sakura: A beautiful short pink haired kunoichi, who seems to be the Leader of Akatsuki's partner in secret, a spy of Akatsuki. Definition – Pein: an ambition Leader of Akatsuki that wants power, having a female partner as a spy, finding the Kyuubi in Konoha. Pairing: PeinSaku I saw how few there is of this couple and felt sorry for those PeinSaku fans.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right. What if we change things a bit? Add one little note: Ninjas become pirates; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don't forget our favorite organization! Akatsuki with Deidara, Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Elements **

**Summary: What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten? Ino? What if it is our little cherry blossom? Orochimaru because of her newly found powers that saves her, captures Sakura then? Sasuke? Nope, not chicken ass. Itachi? Yes, the weasel. Main Pairing: ItaSaku Side Pairing: ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Crossover 3 **

**Summary: **BLOODPLUS, BLEACH, AND NARUTO CROSSOVER – Sakura thinks she is too useless to do anything while mostly everyone around her agrees. Just as she was about to visit her shishou, a loud crash was heard… A Hollow! The Shinigami of Soul Society arrives to save the day. Fortunately, they were recruiting shinobi for training to become a shinigami to protect Konoha. On one condition… They must be able to see the Hollow. Seeing that only very few were going, Sakura went as well. During her stay in Soul Society, she was sent to the Blood world to fight off Hollows. There, she met Saya, she knew about her blood, David, Julia, Riku (he's not dead), Kai, and Haji. Pairings: HajixSakuraxToushiroxItachi Main Pairing: ITASAKU

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi **

**Summary: **A Hollow attacks Konohagakure. Aizen plans to attack the whole shinobi world if he cannot take control of the human world. What if, Sakura was the only one who can see them? What if Shinigami were recruiting the ones who can see the Hollows for training? What if, Sakura was an Akatsuki? What would happen if she willing went to Soul Society? What if she saw her dead parents? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Love is a Dangerous Game **

**Summary: **Here at Konoha High, we have the highest curriculum. We have all the needed subjects. Everyone gets along perfectly… Right? DEAD. WRONG. Sure, they did have high curriculum, but they have bullies, tests, freaky teachers, and other weird stuff! Haruno Sakura, new to the area was a new student. She always got A 's in all her classes… Though, not one easiest class of all… PE. Konoha High just hired a new PE teacher since Gai was too 'youthful'. His name was Uchiha Itachi… In fact, he was the youngest teacher, only 18 years old while everyone else is 15. Will the weasel help Sakura? Will love blossom upon those two? Pairing: ItaSaku

**F.O.D **

**Summary: **Camping is fun? Right? Well, for some people… Sakura and everyone else (Rookie Nine) go camping for the whole summer! They go to Konoha High; school starts soon… But, what if they can't find their way out? What if… They just end up walking farther into the depth of the haunted forest? What if, every step they take, is death… They see supernatural stuff, red eyes are haunting poor Sakura. They grow angry and split apart, leaving poor Sakura all alone… What if, she sees the same red eyes haunting her in her dreams? Where will the red-eyed man take her? Pairing: ItaSaku

**Vote Results:**

**Mute: 2 (sad**** **

**Definition: 35 (W00t!)**

**A Pirate's Life for Me: 4 (this used to be popular :/)**

**Elements: 24 (catching up)**

**Crossover 3: 8 (aww)**

**Shinigami vs. Shinobi: 11 (bleachxover)**

**Love is a Dangerous Game: 12 (-raises eyebrow-?) **

**F.O.D: 2(sad) **

**NEXT STORY:**

**Definition:**

**Summary: **(Konan not in the story :O) Definition - Akatsuki: described as a murderess gang of S-class criminals kidnapping Jinchuurikis throughout the world. Definition - Sakura: A beautiful short pink haired kunoichi, who seems to be the Leader of Akatsuki's partner in secret, a spy of Akatsuki. Definition – Pein: an ambition Leader of Akatsuki that wants power, having a female partner as a spy, finding the Kyuubi in Konoha. Pairing: PeinSaku I saw how few there is of this couple and felt sorry for those PeinSaku fans.

**Chapter 30 – A Black Rose, A New Beginning**

_**Recap:**_

'_I have this weird De ja vu feeling right now…' she talked to herself mentally as Tsubaki held her breath and her obnoxious Inner Sakura gasped and started chewing her nails._

_The elder Uchiha prodigy set down the plate in front of her… She took a sip of orange juice and grabbed a fork and knife, preparing herself for the unexpected… As Itachi set down a huge stack of food in front of her, she gulped and shivered, her blood ran cold as she spotted the horrifying breakfast Itachi would make._

_Sakura glanced at him, "Do I have to eat it?"_

_Itachi smirked, remembering old times, "Oh, but I made it especially for you… Sakura-chan." He exaggerated the ending '-chan.'_

_Sakura took another desperate gulp of saliva as she took a piece and put it in her mouth. The sweetness took control of her mouth immediately. It was too sweet… Even sweeter than last time her poor tooth couldn't handle._

_She took a breath and said out loud so the Uchiha cook could hear, "Waffles…" The evil red-eyed weasel smirked evilly as he only took a purple plum from the fruit basket while Kuroitsuki laughed his ass off, watching his owner being tortured by food she absolutely despised so very much._

_**End Recap…**_

The cherry blossom winced at the aftertaste of the overly sweet crispy waffles. Itachi walked with his hands in his pockets with a smirk. Sakura threw evil glares at Itachi for the breakfast.

"Why couldn't I cook breakfast myself?!" she waved her arms in the air like a crazy woman would. "I don't think I'm disabled now am I?! Nor am I a baby or a spoiled child Itachi-san." She continued babbling while the red-eyed weasel's fan-girls started crowding over them. Some of the girls had heart shaped eyes as they drooled and swooned over him while some glared hard at the nervous pink haired cherry blossom. "I-I-Itachi-san…?" The weasel grew agitated. 'Have they ever heard of _personal_ space?!' Itachi growled inwardly while Sakura's Inner snickered and was consumed by darkness.

An imaginary light bulb popped up over Itachi's long tied down black hair as Kuroitsuki whimpered at all the different perfumed scent. The weasel growled out loud and wrapped his strong muscular arms around Sakura's thin neck and nuzzled the crook of her neck as he purred. This motion made Sakura shiver at the vibration. The fan-girls were heartbroken at this and started walking away while the rest stood and started complaining.

Fan-girl number one asked, "How come you chose that pink haired freak?! I'm more prettier!" she was wearing a bright lime green short that was way too short, and wore a bright, yet faded orange tube top. Another fan-girl started yanking fan-girl number one's long pigtail hair and started screaming. Soon, a fight erupted in the hall as Sakura smiled and Itachi held Sakura's small fragile hand in his warm and soft one's.

Kuroitsuki grinned and skipped right besides Sakura. The moonlight-eyed wolf noticed something, "Wait, you never answered Sakura-chan's question Itachi-sama!"

The cherry blossom's eyes widened slightly and let go immediately, "Yes, you never did." She stood by Kuroitsuki, arms crossed. "How come I can't cook myself? I'm not a spoiled child nor a disabled person Itachi-kun." Her foot tapped on the tiled floor impatiently.

Itachi sighed and rolled his now onyx eyes, "The blueberry muffins remember? You nearly burned down my kitchen with muffins. _**Only muffins!**_**" **Sakura's eye twitched at this. She let out a puff of carbon dioxide, meaning: she sighed.

She sighed yet again for the umpteenth time today, "Sou ka (I see)…" in fact, it was obvious she sweat dropped as she headed for her first class. She traded her schedule with a random person and now had Kakashi for math again. Itachi had the same class with her as well.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei." She waved at her favorite sensei for he wasn't late today.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you to Sakura-chan. Ohayo Itachi-san." Kakashi's one onyx eye crinkled, showing that he was giving them a warm smile as they found a seat together.

Sakura kept smiling until she realized what today was… "V-Valentine's D-day…?" Sakura's emerald eyes widen at the announcement and fact.

The white haired scarecrow nodded and started today's announcement, "Happy Valentine's Day minna! I hope you have gifts for your loved ones. If you do, you may start passing them out, if you don't then just sit there." Everyone sweat dropped as Kakashi closed his eyelid and shrugged as he giggled while reading the oh-so-famous (or should I say 'infamous') _Icha Icha Paradise_ orange book that the pink haired cherry blossom and nearly everyone else in the room wanted to burn it as much as the Hokage and principal of Konoha Fire High wants to burn it.

Everyone who had valentines started passing out while the those who did not just either sat there like the bug master from the Aburame Shino, or slept like the lazy, yet smart-ass pineapple headed boy from the Nara clan, Nara Shikamaru.

Itachi got up, he seemed to have Valentine cards for everyone since Sakura saw a large bag full of white cards that said, 'Well, here you go. –Itachi.' The bright emerald-eyed girl sweat dropped and sighed as she did what Shikamaru did; she didn't sleep, she rested her head on the desk.

'**Baka!' Inner Sakura scolded her. 'I can't believe we forgot it was Valentine's Day. I mean, yeah, I noticed the colorful butterflies flying everywhere, the Yamanaka's Flower shop was open and was having a sale, that café Itachi and us usually go to was packed with couples—' **'Do you have to rub it in?' Sakura sighed. _**Tsubaki sighed dreamily, "You poor girl… Don't worry, I'm sure you'll feel better soon."**_ Sakura rolled her eyes at that statement. So much for her intelligence.

She jumped up as the fan-girl's next to her squealed as Itachi gave her the card. She twitched. She noticed that Itachi was skipping her quite a few times and felt jealous with envy. Soon, Itachi brought out a pure black rose that the girls squealed at its beauty. Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"Itachi-kun! Is that for me? Oh, you shouldn't have!" a blonde haired girly-girl blushed. Itachi scowled at her as he headed for Sakura's direction.

"Sakura-chan?" Itachi poked her forehead.

"Itai!" she rubbed her forehead and opened her eyes, glaring and cold at first, until she saw the black rose presented to her, her eyes softened and were full of life again. All those sadness and sorrow she had met were washed away in the beauty of the delicate rose. "I-I don't k-k-know what to say…" she stuttered like Hinata. Kakashi smiled under his mask at this.

Itachi smirked, "Just say you love me." He took a lose strand of short pink hair of Sakura's and pulled it behind her ear.

Sakura gave him a true and happy smile that he longed for so long, "I love you! I love you, you sneaky weasel!" her friends cheered for them while Itachi's fan-girls wept.

Itachi gave a smirk and planted a long and loving warm kiss on her own lips, her eyes widened as she felt his own lips smile underneath. Kakashi decided to call Jiraya quickly for inspiration until they separated.

As they separated, her friends still cheered and Itachi's smile was small, "You still owe me a new oven." Sakura sweat dropped at this. "Just kidding…" Her eyes widened. 'Did he just joke?!' Sakura screamed in her thoughts. **"HOLY SHIT, THE UCHIHA ACTUALLY JOKED!!!!!!!" Inner Sakura and **_**Tsubaki**_ **screamed.**

"Tell me, why did you chose this rose? You know my favorite flower is lavender." Sakura smirked.

Itachi wrapped his strong arms around her small and petite waist and he nuzzled her neck, "You've been through so much, and yet you struggle for life. You sacrifice your happiness for someone and lived. Just like this black rose sacrificed its once red color, though lived."

_**FLASH!!!!!**_ A flash of a camera was heard as the cherry blossom and the weasel kissed. When they parted, they saw… The one… The only… Jiraya with a blush on his face and hopped off.

The **End**

**Authoress Note:** I hope you like it! My next story is Definition. I know most of you don't like PeinSaku. I'll not beg for you to read it or review it or whatever. It's your choice anyways. Thank you so much for the support everyone!!! I love you all!!!


End file.
